The Girl and the Keyblade
by snowcloud8
Summary: Alli's life was bland, boring. She wanted adventure? Well she got it and regretfully so did her twin sister Kurami as they both are flung into the world of Kingdom Hearts, where Alli has to travel with Riku in order to find her family & save the worlds from darkness, one keyhole at a time! Will she be able to save everyone or will she be the one that needs saving? RikuxOC bit of AU
1. The Real World and the Dream

**Chapter 1 The Real World and the Dream**

_I'm falling...falling into nothingness... I open my eyes to see I am floating in an abyss of blurry of images and sounds, my normal clothes melting like watercolors into something new._

_My favorite grey t-shirt fades into a zipped up, red and black short-sleeve hoodie with a white tank top underneath, my jeans becoming long, white knee-socks with yellow, drawstring shoes and a red accordion skirt with white lining the bottom. Gratefully, I was still wearing my black choker ribbon necklace and its round, silver charm. It is one of my most prized possessions._

_Time speeds up and I suddenly open my eyes again to find myself surrounded a virtual glass wall. I push on it, but it does not budge. Suddenly, it is not glass. It is a mirror. In it, I see myself in my new outfit, only my face doesn't look quite right. My permed, chestnut ringlets of hair are straightened. I place my hand on the mirror only to realize that my hand has touched another hand. I am not looking into a mirror. I am looking at my sister._

_I step closer to the image, her copy of my outfit suddenly rippling away into her usual navy skinny jeans and her red converse sneakers and a stylish gray sweater that hugs her figure around her crimson red shirt._

_Flecks of unknown colors bristle the edges of her hazel irises as strands of her long, dark brown hair fall over her face. She smiles kindly before she glances at someone behind me. I see no one in the reflection, so I turn around and see a flash of silver before the cracking of glass and mirror shards crack behind me, distorting my sister's image, making her smile appear as malicious and evil before the image turns dark and shatters. Glass erupts everywhere as __I scream and cover my ears, but nothing audibly comes out._

_The shards cut through the blackness, creating partial white tears in the surround space and revealing strange images I had never seen before. A silhouette of a boy grabbing a young girl's hand... _my_ hand.. before yelling incoherent words, falling into water, drowning... Before I can look closer, an intense sunset nearly blinds me._

_Then everything seems to be moving so fast and feel so pressured. I feel like I am pulled farther into the abyss, like a riptide pulling a victim out to the sea to be swallowed. I feel something or someone try to delay the pull, hearing a muffled voice yelling, calling out to me, but the feeling eventually goes away and I'm swallowed into the darkness. I am at the bottom of the pit. I felt like I was suffocating, the pressure of the abyss. I stumble around to find my way out until I suddenly come across a silver doorway. It is locked, but somehow... I feel like I can break the lock. I raise my arm, feeling something in my hand and bring it towards the door before I am enveloped in a white light and hear a loud ringing in my ear._

**"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!"** I abruptly sit up, breathing hard and sweating as I wake up in my bedroom. I relax. _'It was only a dream...'_

I smack the top of my alarm clock and drag myself to the bathroom to do my morning routine, trying to shake off the affects of the dream to no avail. My head just kept replaying the events, over and over, like it was on repeat. I swear, it was going to kill me all day to figure out what the hell that dream meant.

"Finally! You're up! That alarm has been going off for the past ten minutes! I thought I was going to have to drag you out of there and come in with a mallet and a bucket of water," said a voice. I looked up to see my sister dressed in our usual school uniform: a white long sleeved blouse with a red tie and a plaid red-green skirt with anklet socks and tan potato shoes.

"Morning to you too, Kurami," I mumbled dryly as I watched her brush her long flowing hair. Even though we were twins, we were nothing alike. I had common, unruly hair, while my sister had long, dark, deepest of brown locks that looked and felt like silk. My perm and the blonde highlights were the only distinguishable traits between us. She stopped her previous action, noticing my stare, looking over at me with a concerned expression.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she said, gesturing to her practically flawless complexion. She never had any zits or facial blemishes. Only immaculate perfection.

"No. It's nothing..." I mumbled, feeling stupid for staring off into space again.

"What's wrong? You usually don't start day-dreaming until _after_ we start class."

"I told you, it's nothing." I brushed off, walking past her, wet washcloth in hand.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" she said solemnly.

"...Yeah." I said sheepishly, burying my face in my washcloth to wash the grime off my face.

I'd been having these kind of dreams lately for the past couple of days. Usually having the same dream over and over was a sign that they were about to come true, but the dream was so damn cryptic, I didn't know what any of it even meant.

"Well, you wouldn't be having all these crazy dreams if you didn't keep playing your PS2 into all hours of the night. I mean, Mom buys you _one _Kingdom Hearts game, and suddenly it's all you will ever play..." She began ranting more on what I should have been doing my life before I began to block her out and go into my own dream world.

You would think that my little sister, for once, would act like a little sister. But she prefers to act like she's the older sister, even though she was born only seconds after I was; I've actually been mistaken as the younger child many times before. In fact, she acts more motherly than our own mother, the social worker; I think Kurami has Type A blood. But despite her being this way, I still loved her... even if she was a bit annoying.

My sister and I were fairly close, practically best friends; sharing a uterus for nine months can do that to person.

Since we were twins, people assume we have this innate sense when something's wrong with the other. At least, that's _usually_ how it went. Kurami could always read my behavior, but I could never read hers. It's kinda like a broken link, which I guess is kinda good, considering there's also a theory where twins feel each other's pain, and Kurami broke her arm last month. Would not like to feel THAT.

_'I just wish I could be the older sister for once. I am technically older than she is... Guess she has a right to worry though. She always worries.'_ I turn on the faucet and begin to scrub off the grimy filth.

For the past couple of weeks, I had woken up drenched in sweat every morning to the point I thought it was salt water. Of course, where I was from, that was a foolish thought. I had never even been to the ocean, let alone try and swim in it; I couldn't swim at all. Images from books and television were my only clues to what the ocean was.

As for my dreams, I remember reading somewhere that dreams are your subconscious trying to go over and fix real world problems until it comes up with a solution, and that seeing people you don't recognize in a dream means you've seen them passing by and don't recall them. But I didn't think I had any real life conflicts to fix or anything.

My dreams have always been weird, ever since I could remember, which isn't much, since I'm kinda bad when it comes to certain names and faces... and events. I'm just kinda scatterbrained in general. I could go off dazing for forever if someone would let me. Mostly about Kingdom Hearts... But anyways!

I also read that there are some theories that dreams are alternate realities, or parallel worlds, that exist based on one sole choice. That theory seems a bit more far-fetched than the first one, but... you could always hope. A world like Traverse Town or Hollow Bastion would be pretty cool worlds to visit...

"...-are you even listening?" I heard her say as I tuned back into her constant ramblings on the game.

"Meh," I shrugged as I finished washing up, brushing my teeth and began to walk out of the room.

"So, how far did you get in this one?"

"Oh, nothing from the usual. Drowning and stuff."

If I told her more about the crazy dream, she would order Mom to drag me to a psychologist or worse, a sleep clinic. She'd probably throw my Kingdom Hearts game out the window, since she thinks it's the cause of all this. No reason to worry her more and make her kill a perfectly good PS2 disc; I'd probably get over it in a week anyways.

Kurami huffed, like she could tell I was being vague, but she didn't pursue the matter, knowing how stubborn I could be. I continued to my room and closed the door, putting on a similar uniform to Kurami's, only with short sleeves and a green tie. I then pulled my hair into two pigtails and tied a green and red ribbon in each of them. Our school was very strict on uniforms, but I wanted to be different. I pulled on my favorite ribbon black choker Kurami got me for our birthday with a silver charm, as I walked out of my room and down the stairs. Mom was waking up from her usual coma-like state as she began brewing a fresh batch of coffee in her long white bathrobe, slippers, and ginormous, short haired bed-head.

"G'morning mom," I said, grabbing some orange juice, bread, and butter out of the fridge as she mumbled her usual 'hmmm'. She was not much of a morning person, being as she has to spend hours dealing with kids in the foster care system and so on. Thank god she found us there and adopted us to keep her working and functional. I'm honestly surprised how she can keep going with just five hours of sleep, a cup of coffee and a bagel.

Handing mom her usual morning special, I poured myself some orange juice and buttered two slices of toast before Kurami followed suit down the staircase.

"Hey Kurami! You want some toast?" I offered, gesturing to the Wonder bread I was about to put away.

"No thanks," she said grabbing her jacket and backpack as she walked towards the front door. I shrugged 'it's your loss' and continued to munch on my toast as I put away the bread and butter. My mind began to wander back to my dream, which lead me to daydream about other things before a sharp voice jarred me from my trance.

"Snap out of it, Alli! You're going to be late for school!" Kurami shouted, my eyes darting to the oven clock. School started letting people in at 7:15 and traffic was murder to get there on time after seven. We also lived fifteen minutes away.

'7:12'

Crud.

I chugged down the rest of my orange juice, quickly tossing my dishes in the sink and dashed out the front door, grabbing the keys to my sky blue moped. It was a little old and worn and had fray yellow star sticker on the front, but it could get us anywhere we needed to go.

"Jeez, you don't know when to hurry, do you?" she said irritated, quickly putting on a magenta motorcycle helmet.

"Well, sorry if I want a delicious and nutritious breakfast," I grumbled, revving the engine before we sped off towards school.

Afte being honked at by angry passerby cars and rude pedestrians, I dropped Kurami at the front of the high school and bike chained my moped to a nearby tree. I pulled my helmet off and unsurely glanced in the side mirrors at my reflection before I pulled my hoodie up and hurriedly walked to the school bathroom. I threw off my hood and began pulling at the curls that cascaded down my shoulders, some of them unwilling to be combed down. If I pulled enough, you could almost see the lighter highlights growing out.

_'One of these days, I'm going to get my driver's license so I won't be the only sixteen year old without the ability to drive. Then I'll get a job and earn the money for a car. That way, I will never have to deal with sneaking off to the bathroom just to brush my hair.'_

It's not like I didn't know the rules of the road; I knew the driver's manual backwards and forwards. I was just a really bad test taker.

After slipping the comb into my jacket pocket, I prepared for another long boring school day. Oh joy.

Most of the day involved the teacher going on and on about quadratic equations or iambic pentameter while I was endlessly day dreaming about being anywhere but here. _'This is soooooooooo boring! Who needs to know about this crap in real life!'_

After hours of endless boredom later, the final bell rang as I dashed out of the classroom, hoping to escape the endless torcher that is school.

"Oh-!"

_'Nope, too late.' _I sighed_._

_"-_don't forget to do the odd numbers on pages 251-253 homework tonight on Introductions to Quadratic Equations," my teacher suddenly decided to shout out, making my whole class groan. I hated when the teacher handed out homework assignments at the last minute. Homework was my enemy, the most evil thing on the face of Earth. Especially math homework. But gratefully, there was a way I could cope with it.

"So how was today's lecture?" Kurami asked at she trotted over to her locker next to mine.

"Oh god, it was like being torchered for information. And I wanted to give her the information, but I didn't know what it was! But moving away from terrible news..." I ransacked the inside of my side-bag. I was always drifting off into space during class, and I loved stars, which is how I got the nickname 'Space Case'. But gratefully, whenever it was a certain time when the sun would peak inside my classroom, I would be inspired and draw little things that came to me, whether it was a different type of keyblade or just a random doodle of a bird.

"I drew a picture of a keyblade on one of my post-it notes today. I call it the Rose Blade." The Keyblade had a pink diamond center handle with the green neck covered in rosebud vines, the key teeth part curling into a heart like two rosebush leaves.

"Oh lord... you and that game!" Kurami sighed before she took a closer look at the keyblade. "But that is really creative..." She pointed at the curled leaves. "I like the edging there. Where did you get the idea for it?"

"It just kinda popped into my head... It's definitely going in the vault." I said thoughtfully. The vault was my nickname for the dresser drawer made specifically for me pack-ratting away some of my papers.

"I swear, you are obsessed with that game."

"I'm not _that_ obsessed. I play other games, like Assassin's Creed or Final Fantasy, so that's no excuse." She still held distain in her eyes.

"Look, I like my things and you like your things. We may be twins, but we don't have to do everything together. I don't even understand WHY you care about this game so much..."

"It mixes roleplaying, final fantasy, AND Disney characters- plus, the plotline is _beautiful_! What more can you ask for?"

"You're such a dork." she ignored my question, rolling her eyes as she grinned her usual 'what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you?' grin.

"Cinderella's in it..." I smirked at her. I swear she almost seemed to perk up at this. Her favorite character of all Disneydom was Cinderella. But whatever fan power I pulled out of her, she shrugged off as we stuffed our things into our lockers.

"You're still a dork," she deadpanned, adding finality by slamming her locker shut.

"And proud of it!"

I smiled goofily as we walked outside the school's entrance. Everyone was gathering around their vehicles and were starting the first line of cars leading out of the parking lot. It was when we were close to my moped that I had proposed the idea that had been bouncing around in my head.

"I bet it would be fun to live in the Kingdom Hearts universe... Slaying the Heartless everyday, meeting Disney characters, saving the world. All that sounds a lot more exciting than doing some stupid quadratic equations and logistics..."

"Whatever, Space-Case. You keep trying to live in your dream world, 'cause that's never gonna happen."

_'Thank you, Lieutenant Buzz-Kill...'_ I thought sarcastically as I threw my books into the compartment underneath my black leather moped seat.

Suddenly, my sister's purse began blaring of "Bring Me to Life."

"Hello?" She answered before she turned all giggly and chatted animatedly with one of her friends on her phone while I pushed my matching moped helmet onto my head. Kurami had unlimited texting to match all her unlimited friends. She always _was _the popular one.

"'Kay, see you soon." She giggled before flipping her phone shut.

"Aren't you going to get on?" I asked, offering her my second helmet.

"Thanks but..." A shiny, red convertible pulled up next to the driveway, a crew of girls that were applying their makeup appearing to be boxed in the seats like tuna. "My ride's already here. Besides, I don't want my hairstyle to get ruined by helmet hair."

_'And a_ convertible _with its top down is the way to do that?'_

"Oh... Well, alright. Just make sure to be drive safe." I smiled wanly before my pre-owned moped kicked to life. Soon, after my mind found a different beat to sing other than Kurami's rueful Evanescence, our conversation kept echoing in my mind.

**_"I bet it would be fun, slaying the Heartless everyday, meeting Disney characters, saving the world. All that sounds a lot more exciting than doing some stupid quadratic equations..."_**

**_"Whatever, Space-Case. You keep trying to live in your dream world, 'cause that's never gonna happen..."_**

If we both had known the real effect of those words, she might have never said them...

* * *

><p>Donald was doing his normal morning walk down the Disney Castle hallway. He had to greet the King and give him his daily report. He <em>was<em> the royal wizard.

He passed some broom sticks carrying puckets when he finally arrive at the two large doors.

"Hahem!" he said, clearing his throat. He did two odd rhythmned knocks before a small door on the big doors opened up, letting him waddle inside.

"Good morning, your Majesty!" he said, nearly panting down the long line of red carpet. It took him forever to walk down there.

_'Why did we need a big room like this anyways?'_ he thought. He walked down the red carpet, oddly not hearing a reply from the King as the throne came into view. Maybe he didn't hear him. "How are you this morn- WHAT!" he said, cut off short. Wait, the throne was empty! The King wasn't even here! Instead, his throne had a small white envelope on it with a mouse eared seal. Curious, Donald opened and scanned the letter.

"!" he screamed out as he dashed out of the throne room.

_'This is bad! This is very very BAD!'_ he thought as he dashed around the castle to go find Goofy, sprinting out onto the courtyard garden, discovering the Captain to be taking his usual nap.

"WAKE UP GOOFY! WAKE UP!" Donald yelled at him, trying to shake him awake. Goofy only dropped his head and continued to snore loudly.

_'Grrrr...'_ Donald growled, his temper getting the best of him as he screamed and shot a ligthning bolt down at Goofy.

"WHUAAAAAAAH!" Goofy yelled as a bolt of lightning jolted him awake from his lovely dream. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS ASLEEP ON THE JOB?!"

"Donald, don't be so mean to Goofy," said a voice. Donald looked over to see a tall man with long spiky silver hair and armored attair.

"Oh, hey Riku. Oh! I need to talk to you too!" Donald said excitedly.

"Okay, about what?" Riku asked.

"We've got a problem! The King-" Donald said before Goofy spoke up.

"Hey there Donald, Riku. G'mornin'-" Goofy said cheerfully, only to be cut off by Donald.

"Anyways, as I've been saying-"

"What about the King?" Riku asked curiously.

"He-"

"Wut? Is there something wrong with the King?" Goofy scratched his head.

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO SAY!" Donald screamed, flailing his arms around like an angry toddler.

"Don't need ta yell..." Goofy mumbled.

"Yeah, take it easy, Donald. Don't want you to go havin' a stroke. We need your brain to actually work for our missions."

"WHAT? ! Why I outta-!" Donald yelled, putting up his fists and dancing around in a boxer stance as Riku grinned, amused at the duck's rage problems. Despite that Donald was pretty good to him, helping him work for the King, Riku enjoyed making the hot-tempered duck squirm.

"Donald. What about the King?" Goofy asked, cutting into the fight that Donald would definately not win.

"What-? Oh! Right! The King! He's missing!"

"Missing?" Riku exclaimed. "Are you sure he just wasn't out in the library or something?"

"I'm positive. I couldn't find him in the throne room this morning, and he's _always_ in the throne room in the morning." Donald affirmed, holding out the letter. "He left this."

Riku took the letter from Donald and read it aloud, Goofy reading over his shoulder.

_Dear Donald, Goofy, and Riku,_

_Sorry for rushin' off again without saying goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Some sort of new connection has been established that leaves the worlds vulnerable to Heartless, and I'm looking into it for the time being. __I hate to leave you all again but I know that I am leaving the castle in very capable hands._

_Riku, I now speak directly to you. There's someone out there with another key that may be able to help fix this imbalance. So I need you to find this person and stick with them, got it? You're the only guy I know who's up for the job._

_The best place to start is Traverse Town, since many people end up there after their home-worlds have been consumed by darkness. And if my calculations are correct, the wielder should be showing up there fairly soon. Find the new keyblade wielder, then take him to Master Yen Sid. Hopefully, he will have all the answers we have been seeking._

_P.S. Minnie has already made the arrangements, so make sure to check in with her at the Gummi Ship port when you are ready. Donald and Goofy, make sure you watch over everyone while I'm gone. Thanks fellas._

_-Mickey_

"Why me? You and Donald could find the keyblade wielder like last time," Riku thought aloud.

"Probably 'cause your a keyblade master. While Donald and I don't mind helpin' out, you probably could learn from or teach something to this new here keyblade wielder."

"I guess I'll just have to trust the King's judgement," said Riku before he folded up the letter and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Gawrsh, I hope he's alright." said Goofy.

"I'm sure his Majesty is fine. He took care of himself once before, he can do it again," said Donald confidently before he pulled a stone on the garden wall with his staff and magically opened a stone, secret passageway to the Gummi shipyard. The echoes of the their shoes were the only noise down the spiraling stone staircase before Goofy decided to break the silence.

"Gawrsh, I can't believe the worlds are disappearing again. Riku, do you think your world disappeared too?" Goofy asked.

"Nah. I'm sure my world is alright. Sora went back with Kairi and promised to take care of her for me, and Sora's not one for breaking promises," Riku said with a distant look in his eyes.

"I sure hope Sora and Kairi are okay." Goofy frowned worriedly as Riku thought's brought him back to when he and Sora had closed the Door to Darkness.

He had ended up there because Ansem had forced Riku to give up his body, but he managed to arrive there intact. He thought he had felt something special for Kairi, but it turned out that Sora was more perfect for her than him, an arrogant boy who turned to darkness when his heart was weak.

Oddly enough, he felt like it was the right choice in the end. Sora was his rival growing up, and he always felt like an older brother to Sora anytime they had hung out. His feelings for Kairi might just have been friendship. It only changed because he wanted to mess with Sora and his obvious feelings for Kairi, and it grew into something bigger when she lost her heart; he had only been protecting a close friend.

But since his decision, he felt like he had find his own path in order to make everything right. The King provided him a home and an opportunity for his heart to become stronger: train under King Mickey as a knight. Gradually, by doing good everyday through serving the King, he had gained more control over his darkness. That way, one day, he could return to the islands, and to his friends, with his head held high and no trace of darkness in his genes.

"Hey! Enough of this mushy stuff. You better not be feeling too down to where you're going. Our ship runs on happy faces. Oh and don't forget to-" stated Donald.

"-keep the world order, I know, I know. We've kinda broke that a rule a lot the last time we came here and nothing bad happened. Do you really think it should apply now?" Riku finished.

"Hmmmm, guess you're right..." thought Donald.

They all walked into a room looking similar to Mouseworks Studio from Saturday morning cartoons as giant hands loomed over the room, doing odd jobs for the Gummi Ship.

"Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Any time you're ready," Donald said, talking into a megaphone of sorts. The leader of the launch crew, Chip, saluted as Dale ran in and pulled down a lever that activated one of the working hands. It went down and grabbed Riku and placed him inside the Gummi ship. Hopefully he still knew how to drive this thing. Donald had taught him well.

As the engines fired up, the mouse-eared gate opened and the jets blasted him out to Traverse Town.

* * *

><p>When I came home, I cast aside all thought of doing math homework and proceeded to run and turn on my Playstation 2 while throwing on a baggy tshirt and shorts.<p>

Slewing heartless was also another one of my methods of detoxing from another stressful day at school. Out of unconscious habit, I began singing with the opening theme and proceeded to dominate against all virtual evil. It wasn't long before I heard the door open downstairs.

"Hey mom! How was work?" I shout from my room.

"Oh, work was _exhausting._ But it's nice to come home to a daughter who is_ so attentive_ of her mother that she can turn away from her PS2 for more than five minutes" she said sarcastically, opening my door. I took that as a sign to pause the game and pay attention. I stood up and hugged her tightly, smelling some of the waifs of perfume lingering on her business suit. Her choppy, dark brown hair was combed this time and was less frazzled, now coming down just past her ears like a bob.

"So... how was school?" She pulled away, her hands squeezed my shoulders like she was trying to sync over some of her sympathy and stress.

"Fine. The usual. Math stuff and things. Kurami got a ride from one of her friends again."

"Again? I hope she's paying them for gas, with all the carpooling she does."

"I wouldn't know. She hardly ever talks about her life with her friends," I half chuckled and waved my arm dramatically. "She probably doesn't think I'll understand how nail polish is a must during the spring or whatever."

"She probably just doesn't want you to feel left out if she makes you hang out with her friends." She thought a bit before folding her arms. "What about that one friend of yours, Sarah? Maybe she could come over."

"Mom, that was like, five years ago. She moved, remember? Right before we moved away from all my guy friends?" I deadpanned.

"Oh right... Well, what about your other friend, Michelle?"

"She's not my friend, Mom. She was just my lab partner that one time in Science class."

"...Emily?"

"That's Kurami's friend, Mom, not mine."

"Oh... well. Sorry. Forgive me. I haven't had my tea yet." Mom looked away with a weak, chagrin smile before she was saved by the door slam downstairs. "Oh! Speak of the devil!"

She looked down the banister and called out to my sister. "Hey Kurami, how was school?"

"Fine..." she said in disinterest, setting her books on the table and turning on the TV to E! News.

"You have fun with your friends?"

"Yeah. It was fine."

Mom always tried to make awkward small talk with us these days. With work and school, we hardly had time for each other anymore. Soon, we'd be off to college, and we wouldn't ever come around except for holidays. We just kinda stood there for a couple minutes before I decided to ask.

"...Can I go back to playing my game, now?"

"Oh...! Yeah. Sure, honey, go ahead." I nestled onto my pile of pillows on the floor and was about to un-pause the game before I noticed she was still standing there. She was American born, but she had distinct traits of Japanese descent running through her veins. You could see it in her facial features and tiny, frail demeanor. Even though I was adopted, I felt like I my day-dreaminess was inherited from her.

"...Hey Alli?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Does Kurami seem... off to you?"

"Hmmm, no, not really. Why?"

"Well, umm, nevermind. It was probably nothing...it's just that she seemed... quieter than usual."

"...She did seem kind of put-out this morning. I'm sure it's nothing, though." I said thoughtfully, trying to be positive about the situation.

"Well, dinner'll be ready in about an hour. I'm thinking about ordering some pizza from Papa John's. You want your usual toppings?"

"Yep. Sounds good."

"Pineapple pizza it is then."

"Thanks Mom!" I grinned. Yes, I know. Pineapple on a pizza does sound super gross, but I've always had a sort of weakness for it. It was sweet AND delicious!

A bit after Mom left to order the pizza and work on paperwork, I went back to my game until I decided to talk to someone in Traverse town. The person was in one of the alleyways I always got lost in, so it's a wonder that I managed to find him.

He wore a long black cloak so I couldn't see his face.

_'Odd, I don't remember seeing him before...Must be a NPC or something.'_ I clicked on the talk button to see the character's dialogue on screen. He began to ask me questions about the game. Funny thing though, it wasn't just yes or no questions. It actually gave me multiple choice._ 'Must be a questionnaire or something to unlock a rare item or a secret boss.'_

**"What do you like best about the game?"**

The choices were "A: the story," "B: the characters," "C:the gameplay," "D: All of the above," or "E: None of the above." I chose D, since there was very little I hated about Kingdom Hearts.

**"What does the game lack?"**

_'It needs more of an obvious romance between the main characters.'_ I thought in frustration. This question was more of a free choice, so I could scroll over and write whatever I wanted down, like what you could have called the raft on Destiny Islands if you won the race against Riku, the Highwind. But I didn't want to put the romance thing down, so to be funny, I wrote "Pokemon."

**"I sense that was not an honest answer."**

_'My god, how did he know?! But still, pokemon would be pretty cool.' _It wasn't just Kingdom Hearts I was into. I was a complete videogaming nut. I played an eclectic variety of games, from Legend of Zelda all the way to Pac Man. It was just that Kingdom Hearts was my favorite game of all time.

**"Have you ever wanted to experience the game for real?"**

This question shocked me. Most just ask if the bosses should be harder or something. But this guy seemed to ask the answer every otaku ever wanted to hear.

I scrolled over and clicked 'yes.' It was a bit of a strange question to ask, but maybe it was for a new visual software, like virtual reality or something.

**"The world has always been connected, but it has needed the right "Key" to unlock it. You are the right Key. Do wish to proceed?"**

This was such a roleplaying cliche. Kindgom Hearts, real? I have a better chance at eating my socks. But hey, it was nice to dream.

If there was some sort of mission unlocked or something, I had enough potions to last the game, so I picked...

'Yes.'

**"Warning. There is no turning back. Are you sure?"**

This question oddly gave me a sense of foreboading, like something big was going to happen depending on my answer.

'Yes.' I hit the X button, never being more sure in my life at that moment.

**"The path is set. Remember, in the brightest of rooms, there is the darkest of shadows, like in the lightest of times, there is the darkest of hours. Neither can exist without the other. Expect both to be on your journey. I expect great things from you, Alli Akira. Good luck."** the figure said as he suddenly teleported off screen.

_'Wait...what!? How did he know my name? And where did he go? ...Was he ever even there?'_ This was majorally creeping me out now. It was almost like Paranormal Activity or those creepypastas I've been seeing too much of online...

Then my game decided to bug out and everything went dark.

"NO! No nononononononono! I forgot to save! Please don't wig out on me now!" I shook the PS2 frantically, smacking the top of it to see if it would turn on. I flipped the on/off switch on the back a million times and held down the reset button. Nothing.

I dove into one of my gaming boxes to look at the PS2 and Kingdom Hearts manual, and even looked at the KH online forums for bugs in the game. Neither said anything about a glitch that could do this. Maybe the wires on my PS2 were bad?

"That is the last time I ever buy a videogame from a pawn shop..." I mumbled to myself while I tried to get my mind off of things, like insanity. I turned to look at my clock which flashed '9:20 pm.'

Had I'd been playing that long? The stars would be out right now. Throwing on my blue and white Adidas jacket, I slipped into my fuzzy leopard print slippers and jimmied the two twin doors next to my closet. The best thing about my room was that it had its own balcony, although the doors stuck a lot because of the moisture. It was kind of chilly out, but in a nice, crispy way. The balcony overlooked our entire backyard, which was a couple of trees and a dirt road path down the reed covered hill that really needed to be mowed. It led to a nearby, swampy old pond that Kurami and I used to skip rocks on it when we were little; the algae always got in the way though.

Looking up above, I smiled to myself at the clarity of the sky; not a cloud in it. Luckily, the light pollution didn't affect visability too much where we lived. The waning crescent moon had the appearance of the Cheshire Cat's smile.

I gathered some items from my closet and sat down a small desk with a brown leather journal, a stool, and white telescope on the wooden balcony. One of my favorite things to do was to look at the night sky. I was fascinated by space. The planets, the stars, the constellations; everything about space fascinated me. It reminded me that there's a whole big world out there, and that we're only a small part of it. Who knows what lies in the great beyond?

_'One of these days, I'll be looking at the world from way up there...'_ I thought dreamily, charting and drawing some of the stars and constellations. Crux was finally in the sky tonight. Crux, or the Southern Cross, was the smallest constellation in the sky, but because of its bright stars, it was known as a sailor's guide for leading them home. If they didn't have Crux during the summer months, Cygnus took over.

Cygnus was the swan constellation, or the Northern Cross. Its story was about two friends, Cygnus and Phaeton, who constantly competed with each other. One day, the two decided to race each other around the sun, but the sun burnt up the chariots, and Phaeton crashed and was trapped at the bottom of a river under the roots of a great tree. Cygnus tried to swim to retrieve his friend's body, but he couldn't reach him. In Cygnus' plea, Zeus took pity on him and gave him the option of turning into a swan to save his friend, which would result in Cygnus giving up his immortality. Because of his selfless deed, Cygnus became part of the night sky.

_'Huh... kinda reminds me of Sora saving Kairi in Kingdom Hearts, and Riku helping Sora close the Door to Darkness...'_ I got caught up and daydreamed a bit about the myths of the two crosses before the slam of a door jolted me out of my space-case moment. Mom was putting dinner out on the patio and judging by the smell, it was ready to eat.

_'I've been out here for a while. Better go eat now before I forget.'_ I quickly closed my notebook and marched with pad-pattering of my slipper before knocking on Kurami's door.

"Kurami, dinner!" I said, peeking my head into her barren room.

_'Funny, she's not there. Maybe she went out for a walk. She likes to do that at this time of the day.'_

"Hey Mom, have you seen Kurami?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think she went out to the pond to get better reception on her phone. Can you go and tell her dinner is ready?"

Sure." I replied. Not bothering to put on different shoes, since the pond was kind of a short trip, I dashed through our vast backyard. My mother, satisfied with her work, looked at the sky.

"Funny... It seemed clear a bit ago." She thought out loud as dark clouds began covering the starry night sky before she heard her phone go off inside the house. She pulled open the screen door to answer it, unaware that there were growing shadows following her with their bright yellow eyes.

...

Kurami usually liked to hike by the lake, but the sun had already began to set, and it wasn't like her to be walking in the dark. It wasn't until I got to the boardwalk above the pond that I noticed a dark figure standing there.

"Kurami?" I called out. The figure did not turn to answer. The person was cloaked in a dark hooded trench coat, so I couldn't see who they were.

"Oh! Excuse me, sir, but this is private property. You can't just fish here when you please."

The figure still did not move.

"Hey, mister, I'm talking to y-!" I reached out to turn the figure around, but my hand passed right through him. Stumbling from the force, I fell face first into the pond. It wasn't too deep, but I was still caught off guard falling into it. Images of dying and incomprehensible things I couldn't explain began flashing in my mind as I screamed and choked on some scummy pond water before I thrashed back to surface, bursting out of the water like a breaching whale.

My home may have had a pond, but that didn't mean that I liked the water. I never really learned how to swim as a child, so I had a mild phobia of the water.

Coughing and sputtering, I quickly doggy-paddle towards the shore, bobbing out of the tangled reeds and algae near the edge of the pond. Crawling onto the mucky shore, I looked like an absolutely, terrible mess. I had algae in my hair, I was drenched head-to-toe in smelly pond water, my fluffy slippers were now ruined with muck and one was still floating in the pond after it had slipped off my foot, and I was shaking terribly from the cold and the terrifying fear of drowning. And all because my hand had passed through an unknown figure. How was that even possible?

Trying to regain composure, I began to take deep breathes and fished my slipper out of the pond with a broken cattail, scanning the horizon to find the person that stood on the boardwalk. The figure was nowhere in sight. Had I seen a ghost of some sort or had my imagination been playing tricks on me?

If it had, it was still playing tricks on me because I suddenly felt like I was being watched. Rubbing the grime out of my eyes, I focused on what appeared to be a pair of yellow eyes that were at the far edge of the thicket. Moving closer out of curiosity, the eyes moved as I edged toward the thicket.

Before I knew it, a bunch of inky shadows appeared out of the forest wilds. They had no faces, but they had a pair of large yellow dots for eyes, long twisted antennae that curled above them, and were hunched over with spread out, sharp black claws to match their equally dark bodies.

_It couldn't be..! Are those... heartless?! But, what are they doing here? They're supposed to be fictional!_ One twitched and lurched out to grab me. I managed to dodge its attack and began running as fast as I could in my drenched state. Another began in pursuit of me, losing a shoe on the way as it lunged and forced me to the ground with a striking swipe to my back. It scratched at me, right and left, before I managed to stun it by whamming my shoe into the side of its head. I took off running, whipping my shoe blindly at another heartless' head in a pathetic effort to slow it down.

_What the hell is going on?! Why are they here?! Does this mean Kingdom Hearts _does_ exist?!_

Normally, I would have been thrilled at that revelation, but I needed to get somewhere safe. Somewhere where I could process all this and not get killed. Suddenly, a realization sent a cold, panic feeling shivering down my spine.

_Mom... Kurami!_

I needed to find them and get them inside the house, but I had no idea where Kurami was. Hoping she was there, I made a mad dash for the house, somehow being able to outrun the shadow heartless behind me.

"Oh hey, Alli. Mom moved dinner in the kitchen. She said her phone got this big storm alert and that it's going to big-"

"Kurami! We need to get inside now!" I gasped brokenly, trying to catch my breathe.

"Whoa, what's the matter with you? You're acting like you've seen a ghost. Why are you wet and barefoot and-...oh my god, are you bleeding-!?"

"No time! Get inside, now!" I pleaded, trying to push her inside, but she refused to budge.

"Hey, hold on! I try and find you, but you just run off into the woods without telling me. I could have broken a heel trying to find you!"

"Are you KIDDING me!? Ami, we have worse problems right now than a broken-!"

A dark blur zoomed past us and tackled a flower pot next to us on the table, the now broken vase splattering plant, dirt, and water everywhere.

"-Flower pot..." I finished. The creature held one of the broken shards its mouth, which were lined with terrifying black teeth. Kurami screamed out of reflex, causing the creature to dart over towards us. We both hid behind some of the patio chairs and shoved the back of it into the creature's mouth to keep it at bay.

"What the hell is that!?" she yelled, trying to shove the chair into its mouth even further.

"It's a heartless... I think." It looked sort of like a Neoshadow Heartless, something I had only seen in previews of other games. But this one was... different. Darker and eviler. While it was idle, I threw another chair at it, temporarily stunning it before I grabbed Kurami's arm and yanked her away from it.

"You think?! What the hell is going on?! What's all this stuff about 'heartless'?"

"I don't know! I think they are heartless, from my game! But I don't know how any of this could happen! Kingdom hearts isn't real!" Hiding ourselves under some of the bushes near the house, we tried to make sense of things. "Wait! What about mom!? Where is she?!"

"She's safe! She's still inside!" Kurami exclaimed, grabbing my shoulders. "Alli, we need to call the cops!"

"And tell them what? That a bunch of monsters from my videogame have come to life and are trying to kill us!?"

"It's better than freaking nothing!" she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and began punching in the numbers before we heard another terrible shriek behind us. The 'Neoshadow' was back on its feet and had brought friends. We both tried to run to the house, but the heartless were gaining speed. I tried to shove Kurami ahead, but she ended up dropping her phone which was quickly crushed underneath the stampeding heartless.

"My phone!" she cried helplessly before I kept pushing her to the screen door.

"Kurami, RUN!" I shouted, pushing her towards the house as a bunch of Heartless surrounded the terrace. Taking a page from Roxas, I quickly picked up a tree branch and began to whack away at them, but it only seemed to stun or pass right through them.

"Girls, what are you screaming about-?" my mother began before she was cut off by the charging Neoshadow behind me. She had come out to investigate the distressing noises we were making and had slipped past Kurami on her way inside the house. The sound of a plate breaking was heard echoing on the veranda as my mother fell to the ground.

"MOM!" I cried out, trying to push past the shadows. Stunned, Kurami just stood there in a trance.

Tears began to stream down my eyes, warping the images of heartless feasting on my mother. Soon, my mother was overtaken and swallowed over by the shadow hoard and then... nothing.

Blindly, I ran inside and shoved the door shut and locked it, dragging Kurami up the stairs. I began to barricade ourselves in my room, stacking furniture against the doors while Kurami stood there. Her eyes had a glazed over look about them. It was almost as if she was possessed.

"Kurami! Kurami, snap out of it!" I pleaded, shaking her shoulders as the heartless pounded up the stairs. You could hear the rumbling of their squeaks and roaring shadows. Inky wisps of them began coming through the cracks of the door.

"Ami,_ please!_ Wake up..." I sobbed, letting myself slide down her still-form and drop to my knees.

I had never thought this was the way I was going to die, but I guess I couldn't say I didn't have an interesting death. I prepared for the worst when I heard the final crack of the door being broken down, when suddenly...! A bright flash from my television evaporated the Heartless, a keyhole and Kingdom Hearts loading icon appearing on the screen before a purple portal opened up underneath us, dragging us both into its ebony abyss.

* * *

><p>Riku was wandering through the streets of Traverse Town next to Pluto, who had decided to sneak on board the ship near take off. The goofy yellow dog panted as Riku began to think about where to even start the search.<p>

He looked over to see that the drooling hound wasn't next to him anymore. _'Where on Earth did he wonder off to now?'_ he thought with a sigh as a star above him blinked out.

_'Another world taken by the Heartless,'_ he thought bitterly._ 'I should hurry up and find this guy fast!'_ he thought as he began to run past a bunch of stores, thinking about finding Pluto later, not noticing the big dog in the alley next to an unconscious person.


	2. Traverse Town Trouble

**I'm on a roll! Chapter 2 is finally up! enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 Traverse Town Trouble**

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SQUARE ENIX, KINGDOM HEARTS, OR DISNEY NOR DO I CLAIM 2! it's called fanfiction for a reason, people!)**

I felt like I was floating in space. It was vast and empty and cold. I felt so tired. Maybe I was dead. Was this heaven or hell?

_'Well, I don't see a mountain of cheeseburgers or fiery flames with demons trying to steal my soul, so it seems like I'm not in either... Maybe I'm in limbo, my soul made to wander the earth for eternity or-'_ ***SLURP*** Suddenly, my face felt very wet and slimy.

_'Blech! Well where ever I am, I don't recall limbo being so wet...'_ I groaned, finally stirring in my unconsciousness. My vision began to blur as I tried to open my eyes, seeing a blob of what looked like a big yellow dog in front of me that seemed very familiar. _'But it couldn't be…'_

"Oh god, not another crazy dream..." I mumbled, trying to fall asleep again which caused the dog to paw my chest to shake me awake. I stirred but I didn't try to wake up. The dog then gave my face another big slurp, leaving me with a slobbery cowlick and a wide-eyed look._ 'Nope! That was too real to be a dream.' _Wiping the dog drool off of my face, I stared in wonder at the giant slobberhound. I rubbed my eyes a bit and then looked back at the dog. "Pluto?"

The dog barked excitedly in conformation before he around twice and was seized by my gigantic hug. Pluto whimpered as he struggled to get out of my bear hug. What can I say? I'm a hugger.

"OH MY GOD, IT IS YOU!" I squealed. Pluto was one of my favorite Mickey Mouse characters growing up. He was one of the reasons I always wanted a dog. _'But what is Pluto doing here?'_

"Oops, sorry boy! Didn't mean to crush you." I said apologetically. He barked as if to say 'It's all good.' I try and stand up, almost teetering over before Pluto leans over and acts as my cane. "Thanks boy..." I said with a smile before I looked at my surroundings. It was a bricked alley with a bunch of crates. The place looked oddly familiar.

"Where am I-?" I thought outloud before I looked down and noticed I wasn't wearing my usual get-up. "-And more importantly, what the hell happened to my clothes? !"

I wore a zipper red t-shirt jacket with a white undershirt and a red accordian skirt with a white lining being held up with an over-sized white belt. My legs had long, white knee-socks and giant yellow shoes with black buckles. Not that these new clothes weren't cute, but I would like to know what was wrong with my old ones.

In a panic, I felt over my new clothes before my hands landed in my shirt pockets (yes apparently my tshirt jacket has pockets), feeling that I still had my iPod and my black choker necklace my sister gave me with a silver charm attached to it._ 'Whew! I can't live without either of these!'_ I thought with relief as I pulled out my necklace and tied it around my neck._ 'But back to important things!'_

"Do you know where I am, boy?" I asked Pluto, leaning down with my hands on my knees. Pluto then took off, leaving me in the dust. "Hey, wait up!" I said, bounding after the sprinting hound before I completely lost him. _'Aww man, where did he go?'_

I sighed, noticing that he led me out of the alley labyrinth and into an opening courtyard. The place was filled with cobblestone streets and wooden buildings with archaic signs hanging off of the store windows and bent lampposts. _'I might as well take a look around and ask for directions'_ I thought with a shrug, walking towards a nearby store that said 'Accessories'.

"Hey there, how can I-... aw it's only a kid," said a man with a blonde Mohawk and a toothpick in his teeth.

"Hey, I resent that remark. Do I look like a child to you?" I said, gesturing to my womanly-ness. "And the name's Alli, not kid!"

"Okay, okay simmer down. So why the long face, kid-uh Alli? You lost or somethin'?" said the man.

_'Hmm, let's see. Kurami and I get attacked by Heartless in my backyard, only to find myself slobbered to death by a dog and wake up in this place, with no recollection of how I got here or where Kurami is, so yeah, I'd say lost is a pretty safe bet.'_

"Noooo. I just wander into strange places I don't know on a regular basis. It's a hobby of mine," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I'm normally a very nice person but I can be an absolute bear when I'm tired! And I was still groggy from that previous coma.

"Don't get smart with me, you young-ung. I could very easily beat the tar out of ya'." the man fired back.

_'Yeah, but that would border on child abuse.'_ I thought off-handedly.

"Sorry gramps-" I sighed, ruffling my hand through my hair.

"Gramps? ! Call me gramps again and I'll beat you silly! It's Cid!"

"-Cid." I corrected myself. Looks like either of us can't get the other's name right. "Sorry. I'm usually a much nicer person when I get my 9 hours of sleep. So, do you know what this place is?"

"I take it you're not from around here. Let me guess. The Heartless got your world too, huh?" That got my attention.

"How do YOU know about the Heartless?" I paused, surprised etched all over my face.

"Who doesn't know about the Heartless? Monstrous little creatures who take other peoples' hearts and their worlds. The place you ended up in is called Traverse Town, a world remnant for those who lost their homes." I gaped at him as if he said pigs could fly. Was he serious?

"Traverse Town? You mean THE Traverse Town? !" I said, trying to piece my words and thoughts together.

"Well, if not, then I've been calling this place the wrong name for 10 years."

Then it finally hit me like a speeding bullet train. Pluto, the Heartless, an outfit obsession with zippers! I was in the world of Kingdom Hearts! ...I guess I should learn to get a taste for socks... but still, OMIGOD! XD

I let out a very fan girl squeal, shrill enough that Cid had to put his hands on his ears. "Sheesh! What's with all the yelling? ! Do you have a screw loose or something?"

"Ah-... no, sorry. It's just, I've always wanted to go to Traverse town, but I never thought I could and now, I'm actually here!" I danced excitedly, energy radiating off me like an electric storm. "But the question is, how did I get here?"

"Usually, those who have their home worlds destroyed by the Heartless end up here, which is why I'm surprised you're excited that you're here. Most people get pretty depressed about losing their home," said Cid.

All of my happy feelings... yeah, just went down the drain ***flush*.**

_'My world is...gone? It can't be... The U.S. Military could handle a few measly Heartless, can't they...? What about Mom... and Kurami?'_ My eyes widen in terror. _'Oh god! Kurami! She was at the attack scene! Maybe she made it out!'_

"I'm sorry to question and run Cid, but I gotta go look for my little sister, Kurami. She was with me when the Heartless attacked, so maybe she's here too!"

"It's a possibility." Cid pondered before grabbing my arm. "Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down. It's dangerous outside if you don't have protection. Here-" He began ransacking through some of his crates before he pulled out two items and put them in my hands. "-Take these."

What I held was what appeared to be a Potion and a weird, metal crank box that looked like an old camera from the 1920s. The metal box felt cool in my hands, but gave off an odd, vibrating aura of power. As if he read my mind, he explained what the metal box was.

"That is the Cid Cannon Mach 5. Just crank the handle three times, press this red button here, and aim. Guaranteed to destroy any Heartless that comes across your path."

"Thanks, but… why are you giving this to me? I don't know you very well, and I don't exactly have any munny…"

"I need someone to take the Cid Cannon out for a test run. It's a bit of a prototype I'm working on, so I need someone to try it out and give me any feedback on how it performs."

"…You're sure I don't owe you anything?"

"Hey, no worries! I was going to throw out that old potion anyways. Just make sure you give me feedback on how the CCM5 worked; consider that payment enough. That…-" he sniffed before swiping his thumb across his nose. "-and your business here at my shop. If you need any help, you can come back here any time you'd like. Us refugees gotta stick together."

"But-"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, kid." Cid interrupted with his hands on his orange waistband. "Just take it and say "thanks."

**Alli Akira received a Potion and a Cid Cannon Mach 5.**

"Thanks, Cid…" I whispered with a tearful smile, running out the door before I began bawling my head off over something as trivial as a gift. I had been through a lot in the past twenty four hours, but now wasn't the time for crying.

I waved as I ran out onto the streets. "I'll come back when I can!"

_'Hmm...that girl kinda reminds me of Sora the first time he came here...'_ Cid thought with a chuckle, clearing away some of the extra storage boxes and rubble he had gotten out._ 'Whoops… forgot to tell her the Cid Cannon has a charge up time of 10 seconds after five shots… Oh well. She'll figure it out soon enough.'_

…

I had wandered into District 2 before I began to wonder where my sister was.

_'Hmm...if I was lost in a big city, where would I go?'_ I thought as I looked at my surroundings. I sighed.

"I guess I'm not the best person to ask since I actually AM lost…plus-" I thought outloud, glancing down at the items in my hands. "-where exactly am I supposed to put these? The game never specifically explained WHERE the inventory is stored…"

Out of ideas, I gave up and shoved both of them into my weird shirt pockets, only for them to vanish into the shirt jacket.

"Huh…" I looked at the pockets wide-eyed. "that's _one_ mystery solved. Now, to find Kurami and figure out how exactly I got here-"

Suddenly, a man ran across my path and fell over in front of me. "Oh my gosh! Sir, are you alright?" I asked out of concern as the man keeled over and dropped dead, a vacant look of fear plastered onto his face before a small flash showed a heart flying out of his chest and into a dark portal. There, in the body's place, was left a Heartless wearing knight-like armor. _'Uh oh.'_ I thought as nine more Heartless soon had me surrounded.

_'M'kay… there's ten of them, and one of me… I really don't like those odds... How do I fight these guys?'_

Remembering the item Cid gave me, I quickly shuffled around in my shirt pockets before I felt the cold, metal box around my fingertips, pulling it out and started cranking like mad. One of the heartless leapt in front of me before a large, blue beam radiated out of the cannon like artificial sunlight, vaporizing the Heartless entirely and throwing me back a little from the sheer force of the blast's power.

"Wow… this thing really packs a punch…" I blinked in surprise, the Heartless looking a bit disgruntled as well before two more closed in. Before one of them had scratched me, another lazer fired out of the cannon, wiping them out and three more heartless in the process, my aim a little more controlled. It looked like the cannon would only kill creatures of the dark, considering the buildings around me were intact. Noticing their numbers were dwindling, more heartless began showing up, shadows and soldiers.

"Oh, yeah? You want a piece of this? Bring it on!" I shouted as I fired three more shots at the heartless, eliminating the majority of them. I cranked it again for the finishing blow, causing the heartless to flinch, expecting the oncoming blow… that never came.

"Huh? What the heck? What happened? Why isn't it working?" I questioned as I smacked the side of the box like it was computer that was frozen or taking a long time to load. Without warning, one of the braver Heartless smacked the device out of my hands, clanking on the ground further away from me behind some Shadow heartless. In a panic, I began running away in terror towards the 3rd District._ 'Why wasn't it working? ! Cid _did_ say it was a prototype, but I didn't expect it to fail so quickly!'_ As more heartless began to appear from the walls, I dashed around a corner, only to run into a dead end. I was trapped.

**_'There will be times where you have to fight…'_**

Swarms of heartless so vast made the end of alleyway look entirely pitch black.

'My journey has just started. I don't wanna die…' I thought in fear as I backed up into a pile of crates.

**_'But don't be afraid…'_**

Thoughts of the smiles of my mom, Kurami, and my beautiful world flashed before my eyes.

_**'Keep your light burning strong...'**_

Gradually, I felt a bit of warmth fill me up from the pit of my fear.

"I _can't_ die now! I need to find my family!" I said defiantly, the warmth continuing to spread as the heartless edged in closer.

**_'and don't forget…'_**

Suddenly, a bright weapon flashed in my right hand: a keyblade. It had a familiar, pink, diamond-shaped handle with rose bud vines encircling the green neck of the key, bringing two larger rose leaves together in the shape of a heart. This was no ordinary keyblade; this was _my_ keyblade, the one I had designed in my notebook! Roseblade...

**_'You hold the mightiest weapon of all...'_**

The Heartless stumbled backward in shock before I smiled sinisterly. "Oh, this is going to be fun…" I smirked as I slashed and cut at the creatures, making them disappear in a black fog. The rush of fighting with a keyblade had left me with an ecstasy high, feeling an almost liberating freedom to it, a new fufilling strength to fight. The more I fought with my keyblade against the rising numbers, the more natural and familiar the movements became; I was doing mid-air flips that I couldn't do before as the numbers increased. It was like I had experienced this feeling before. Like a missing part of my heart had just come home. The feeling of flight, the feeling of fighting; the feeling of dance. The movements became almost as lucid as water before I pirouetted a 360 and cut away at the remaining Heartless, landing in a pose with my left hand steadying me on the ground and my left leg bent with my right leg and arm with my Keyblade threateningly out to the side, beginning to catch my breath as I stood up.

"Whoa…" I breathed in wonder, staring at my Roseblade with a smile. I wondered back over towards the spot where I dropped the CCM5, keyblade in hand, and shoved it back in my inventory. It may had stopped working during the battle, but it wasn't totally useless.

"They'll come at you from out of nowhere…" said a masculine voice. I turned to see a man with brown hair and a slanted scar in between his deep, blue eyes, wearing a black half t-shirt jacket over a white undershirt with black jeans, criss-crossing brown belts, and black combat boots.

"You mean kinda like you did just now?" I said wittingly with a half-smile.

"And they'll keep coming at you, as long as you continue to wield that Keyblade." the man continued, ignoring my comment and pointing at my Roseblade. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you? You're a girl."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Just because I'm a girl, automatically means I suck at fighting? Did you even _see_ me back there? I was kickin' some serious ass with this thing!" I grinned cockily.

"Abuse power, and you'll never find what you're looking for..." the man said enigmatically. "But never mind your petty battle against the sexes. I need to see that keyblade of yours."

"Why? It doesn't belong to you." I said with my hands on my hips. _'Not like it would pick him anyways. The keyblade is only ment for the chosen, but it's not like I'm going to give it to him... Wait a second, why am I-?'_

"Just hand it over. I don't want to make this more complicated than it needs to be." the man sighed, edging closer to my keyblade before I swiftly pull it away from his outstretched hand.

"Nuh uh. No way, you sexist pig. You think you can just insult me and take my Roseblade? Forget it!" I said, positioning myself to fight with my newfound strength. "You're just begging for a fight!"

"Are you for real? There's no way I'm fighting an amateur, much less a girl…"

"I'll make you eat those words by kicking your ass! Or are you too scared?" I mocked. _'I don't know why, but this guy looks totally familiar! Where have I seen him before?'_

"Fine, have it your way." said the man chuckled as he pulled out a deadly gunblade, a silver chain lion-head necklace slipping out of his shirt.

_'Oh crud!_ Now _I remember who this guy is. It's Squall Leonhart, from Final Fantasy VIII! …I think should've just kept my mouth shut,'_ I thought as he rushed towards me, just barely managing to block what would've been a fatal blow from what I would call running on pure luck. Leon was a lot faster than he looked, and it did not help that I was weak from the previous battle. I tried taking up a defensive guard as he came at me with swift and relentless attacks, one after another, barely dodging the blows before one finally hit and knicked my arm. Now granted, it was a thin cut but most swordsmen (or swordswomen in my case) know that usually a cut on an arm was usually a handcap in battle.

_'Well, then I'll just have to give him a handcap,'_ I thought as my 'street fighter' gamer instincts kicked in, bunting the handle of my Roseblade into his gut. It seemed to faze him for a couple seconds before he came in striking an attack and tried knocking me over. _'Crap! I thought that would work!'_

I jumped back to gain some distance as we circled around each other. Without warning, a ball of fire formed at the tip of his sword before it was hurled in my direction.

_'Oh shit! He has fire! __**HEHASFIRE!**__'_ I thought in terror as I ran away from his fireball attacks, pinning behind some crates for cover, only getting away with a burn on my right knee. _'Stop shooting at me!'_ I thought frustratedly as the sound of footsteps echoed on the cobblestone streets.

"Had enough yet?" he yelled at the alleyway, resting his sword on his left shoulder, knowing exactly where I was hiding- uh... covering behind.

_'Damn, this guy is strong. No wonder my gut attack didn't work. This guy probably as a 6 pack!'_ I thought as I struggled to come up with a strategy. _'I have to end this quick before I give out.'_

I summoned all my strength, dodge rolled from behind the crates, and swiped at Leon's legs, knocking him over with my surprise attack as I let out my strongest combos when he attempted to get up. When in doubt, go with guerilla warfare! They hit him squarely in the chest as he rolled a couple yards. That attack I just learned must have done a number on him because he was actually struggling to stand up. Both of us were panting hard as one stared at the other, hoping the other would fall over. I cringed a bit at my knee injury before Leon gave in and fell on to his knee, barely holding his gunblade.

"There's...no way...I could lose..to such... an amateur," Leon panted.

"What was... that about... girls not... being able... to fight?" I panted heavily, smiling weakly before falling over, passed out.

...

Carefully, Leon edged himself off of the ground and leaned up against the wall, reaching for a mega potion in his inventory. He leaned his head back a bit while taking slow sips of the drink before he looked over at the fallen female warrior who had put up a good fight against him.

Before long, his strength returned to him, he lifted the girl's head onto his knee and gently poured the liquid into the girl's mouth, healing all of her previous injuries.

_'She looks almost like... no... it couldn't be her. She's... gone...'_ he thought sadly before a loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Aw, you're slipping Leon. First Sora, now her? O for 2, man..." said a girl with black hair and eyes, wearing a ninja suit of some sort, giving Leon a smirk with both hands on her hips.

"I went easy on her," Leon huffed, setting the girl upright before he lifted her up into his arms, his ego trying to save what dignity he had left. "Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." Both of them stared solemnly at the strange keyblade dangling in girl's hand.

"I know. The great Squall getting beat up by a girl? The world is ending!" the ninja girl joked in fake horror.

"Shut up! I let her win." he mumbled angrily.

"Suuurrrrreeeeee ya did." the ninja girl winked as Leon flushed red with anger.

"And stop calling me Squall! It's Leon." he shouted at the laughing ninja girl.

...

Nearby, in the next street over, Riku began to walk down a dark alley. Most of the shops had been closed down because of all the rampant Heartless, and anyone who did live there had their doors bolted and their lights off. It was so deathly quiet, it was almost eerie how calm it was. Plus, the night sky didn't help as the shadows of the area seemed to grow.

_'Whatever, I'm not scared.'_ he thought, unaware that a figure was looming in close behind him.

"Umm excuse me..." said a small voice as something poked him on the shoulder. He flinched in surprise before he turned to see a pair of warm green eyes. "Oh I'm so sorry I frightened you!" said the girl. She had long brown hair tied into a braid and a red ribbon with large bang ringettes near her shoulders and was wearing a pink dress with brown gardener boots.

"No no, it's fine. I shouldn't have let my guard down. Did you want something?" he asked, trying to mask his shakiness.

"Yes. Did the King send you?"

* * *

><p>Murky shadows clouded my vision as shapes began to form.<p>

"...Come on, you lazy bum! Wake up..." said a voice.

"Five more minutes, Mom..." I moaned. I really hate it when someone tries to wake me up. I may be dreaming, but I can be your worst nightmare!

"Don't make me go get the hose!" it said. That got me up! I looked around to find myself lying on a tan bed in a room with green furniture, not recognizing anything familiar.

_'How did I end up here? Oh right, I fainted after that big battle with Leon...'_

"You okay?" said a girl with black hair and purple highlights stood looking at my face upclose.

"Kurami?" I blinked in astonishment.

"Kurami? Who are you talking about? I am the great ninja Yuffie!" said Kurami.

"Huh?" I said, rubbing my eyes. Kurami then transformed into a girl with short black hair and eyes wearing a green buckle tube top, tan mini shorts with a blue belt, and orange loafers with white thigh socks. She seemed to be wearing a headband similar to the ones seen on Naruto, only it had two green tassels, and orange mesh fingerless gloves that disappeared mid sleeve.

"First I'm your mother? Then, I'm this Kurami person? I think you might've overdone it, Squall. I think you gave this poor girl a concussion." The-Great-Ninja-Yuffie said, turning towards Leon with her hands on her hips.

"It's Leon," Squall groaned, though no one was really paying attention to him.

"I'm not disaggreeing with ya on that one..." I said, holding my head in my hand. I looked over to see my Roseblade lying against the nightstand. "Hey my Keyblade!"

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off the Heartless," said Yuffie.

It was the only way to conceal your heart from them but it won't work for long." said Leon, pausing for a bit. "Still, hard to believe that you of all people, are the chosen one," he sighed as he grabbed my keyblade, only for it to flash into my hands.

"Oh really? Let's not forget who kicked who's ass." I smirked sarcastically, putting my hands on my hips and pointing my keyblade at him.

"Yeah. I specifically remember you passed out and I had to drag your fat butt back here." Leon said, making an anger symbol appear on my head as my eyes narrowed. "But I guess beggars can't be choosers."

Hmph... jerk. But speaking of which...

"Hey... what happened to my wounds?" I said, noticing the injuries on my arms and legs were gone, including the knee burn.

"Oh that? Leon gave you some of his mega potion after you passed out and carried you here." Yuffie said as I stared with a slight open mouth._ 'He... healed me? I guess he's not SO terrible...'_

"You didn't DO anything, did you? Because I'm sorry, I don't like you in that way..." I said incredulously, causing Yuffie to burst out laughing.

"Yes, Alli, he drank some of that potion and gave it to you, mouth-to-mouth, while you were passed out!" Yuffie grinned as Leon stared at us with a bizarre expression.

"EWWWW! YOU PERVERT!" I screeched, smacking him over the head before I hugged my knees, getting as far away from him as possible. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT YOU WERE A NICE GUY! YOU JUST LIKE TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF UNCONSCIOUS GIRLS AND STEAL AWAY HER MAIDEN WOMANHOOD!"

"Why do you make it act like I took your virginity away? !" Leon shouted with a blush on his face as Yuffie huddled closer to protect me. "Don't give me that look, Yuffie! I know you're just trying to freak her out!"

"Relax, Leon. I was just kidding..." Yuffie said as she stuck her tongue out. "Can't you take a joke?"

"So... you didn't rape me in my sleep?"

"NO!" Leon shouted before he cleared his throat and huffed, turning away from the crowd. "Jeez, Yuffie. You blow everything out of the water. I just thought I wouldn't waste a perfectly good mega potion, that's all..."

"Hey! How did you know my name?" I asked Yuffie.

"It was written on the back of your necklace charm." Yuffie said as I instinctively put my hand on my charm.

"So... is anyone going to explain why you need me in the first place?" I said, putting all morbid thoughts aside for now.

...

"Okay, so you know there are other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" the girl said.

"Yeah. What about them?" Riku asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, it goes a bit futher than that. You see, in actuality, there are only 2 worlds: Fantasy and Reality. The world we live in right now is the Fantasy world, built on fantasies and ideas of the creative mind, while the other, Reality, is based on fact and logic. But that does not mean either of us don't exist. We live and breathe as just the same as they do. In fact, both worlds survive because of the other. If one was in trouble, the other would provide a solution to keep the other in check. You with me so far?"

"Uh...I guess so." said Riku, trying to understand the confusing paradox."

"But everything changed when the Heartless came. They upset this balance when they suddenly broke through the Barrier of Reality, the border between the two realms and gained the ability to travel throughout the other worlds without unlocked paths. Eventually, everything calmed down after Sora came and sealed the Realm of Darkness, but now the Heartless are returning. At first, they started showing up in small groups but for some unknown reason, their numbers have drastically increased and the other worlds are being invaded once more. Even the world of reality is starting to disappear in bits and pieces."

"Both worlds remain unaware of the other, so they still live independently on their own, which is how our worlds remain disconnected. However, there are beings that have the ability to travel in-between worlds and connect them. While some have a Gummi ship or a keyblade, others have the inate ability to travel in-between worlds. They are known as the Fallen, warriors from an astral plane with the ability to travel inbetween light and darkness. Only a few have ever been seen, but some say that they have unworldly knowledge about the past and, sometimes, the future. Ansem the Wise did a study on them, but only bits and pieces have come up in his research."

...

"Ansem the Wise? Who's he?" I asked. I knew about _the_ Ansem, but I didn't know anyone by the name of Ansem the Wise.

"He studied the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings on a very detailed report. Somewhere in his notes contains the secrets to restoring the two worlds." said Leon.

"So why don't you just read the report fix everything?"

"We can't. Its pages are scattered everywhere." Yuffie said, holding her arms out widely.

"Well that's stupid! Why hide all those reports?" I huffed.

...

"To protect the secrets of his notes. Ansem hid all of his reports on many separate worlds because, it is said, that research on other worldly knowledge lies within it. The very secrets to Kingdom Hearts itself." the girl said.

"Hmm...that might be what the King was looking for." Riku said in realization.

"Yes. Those were my thoughts exactly. There might be a strong possiblility that if you go to other worlds, you might find the King there and the scattered Ansem Reports."

"Yes, but first I need to find this "other key" he mentioned. He said I had to meet a guy called Leon."

...

"In Ansem's reports, it is said that there exists another keyblade, one not of this world, that contains an emmense power that might even rival the original Keyblade." Leon states. _'My_** doodle** _might be stronger than the ACTUAL keyblade? !'_ I thought in wonder. "It's power is supposed to be of that which is of the Fallen. That is why the Heartless fear the Keyblade and will continue to come after you, no matter what." Leon continues. "I guess you're somehow linked into all of this."

"Well that's comforting!" I said sarcastically. "So, what is this great power?"

"I don't know. All I do know is that, for whatever reason, this other worldly keyblade chose you as its master."

"You know, for a guy who seems to know everything, you sure don't know a lot." I said in disappointment. "So what am I supposed to do now? I have to look for my mom and baby sister. They were with me when my world was... swallowed..."

"Well YOU are going to stay here while Yuffie and I go out to meet up with Aerith. She was supposed to bring in a visitor today." said Leon pointedly at me. Somehow, I got the feeling that this guy didn't like me.

"Leon!" Yuffie shouted, pointing at the knight Heartless I saw beforehand.

"Crap, they got a whiff of the Key! Yuffie, go!" Leon shouted as he whipped out his gunblade, Yuffie running out the door. "It must have been spying on us. Alli, let's go!" Leon said as the Heartless crashed out of the window.

"Right!" I shouted as we ran after the Heartless.

* * *

><p>"So you were sent to take me to see Leon?" Riku asked.<p>

"Of course. I received specific orders from the King himself to go find you and help you meet up with him."

"You met the King? !" Riku asked in astonishment.

"Yes. He came here a bit while back to stock up on supplies, so I couldn't be able to tell you where he went. Sorry."

"It's okay. I expected as much." he said, clearly disappointed.

"Ah! Here we are." the girl said as we climbed the staircase of the home.

"Oh by the way, I never asked you your name." Riku said, trudging up the stairs.

"Oh, it's Aerith." she said, only to be cut off with a loud crash.

"Crap, they got a whiff of the Key! Yuffie, go!" shouted a voice as a small girl dashed down the stairs, nearly knocking us over.

"Yuffie! Yuffie, what happened?" said Aerith, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders in concern.

"Oh Aerith, it was awful. All of us were talking about the Ansem Reports when a Heartless popped out! And now, I think Leon went after it." said the girl named Yuffie. Riku tensed up as he dashed up the staircase to investigate, his soul eater flashing into his hand. He looked around the room. There was plenty of broken glass and a gaping hole in the window, but no sign of any Heartless.

"We better hurry!" he stated, the other two girls nodding as they all ran out to the streets. Riku spotted a group of Heartless near the corner of the street and began to cut away at the group. "You two stay back!" he shouted as he cut a path for them to run.

"Out of my way!" he shouted as they evaporated with each stab into dark dust.

* * *

><p>Leon and I ran past a couple apartments before we caught up to the Heartless, which apparently called for a brigade of Heartless. "Ignore the small fry, go for the big ones!" Leon shouted as he side-swiped a Heartless near his left.<p>

"Hey wait up!" I shouted as he took off ahead of me to pursue the fleeing Heartless._ 'That jerk! He left me to do all of the dirty work!'_ I thought as I sliced through the group of Heartless. I managed to get through them all and continue after Leon before I met a colliding force from the right, knocking me onto my back.

"OWW! God! What did I hit, a bus? !" I moaned, putting my hand on my head, the thing returning the moan. Whoever I hit, the person was sprawled out on top of my stomach as I tried to get my head together. It looked like a boy of about 16 with messy silver hair. "Hey, dude. Do you mind? I kinda need to get up."

"Sorry. Didn't see where I was going..." the boy mumbled, quickly getting up onto his feet before he extended his hand out towards me. "Need a hand?"

As I grabbed his hand, I noticed the white band around his wrist. He had shoulder length spiky silver hair with blue baggy jeans and a white and yellow vest with a black zipper tank top underneath. When I got a better look at him, an image of a boy with eyes as blue as the sea-foam ocean wave behind him came to mind. It was then that I realized, with wide eyes, that the boy I had bumped into was none other than Riku.

"Hey! Why are you crying?" Riku said with a startled expression as uncontrolled tears of relief began to stream down my face. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

_'He made it. He's alright.'_ I had thought that Riku was trapped forever in the Realm of Darkness, but somehow, he had managed to escape. The first Kingdom Hearts game suddenly didn't seem so terrible anymore.

"No... I'm fine." I sniffed with a bright smile, rubbing away my tears on my arm. "I've just had a _really_ emotional day."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, making us both unsteady as a collosal wall rose up around us, trapping us in the street as a giant being clattered down from the sky. It looked like a giant purple knight with its limbs and head floating around its torso like a magnet. The center of it had a Heartless insignia on it.

"Stay back." Riku said as he ran at the giant Heartless and slashed it with his soul eater. Its center moved upward so the blade passed harmlessly through as Riku went down with one of its limbs.

'It's a guard armor Heartless! Like the boss in the game! You have to dismember it, one piece at a time, not all at once.' I thought. Remembering the hands were the most annoying, I summoned my keyblade and charged in, swiping at its left arm. I had gotten a few good licks at the arm before the Guard Armor slung his arm and threw me back. Staggering, I charged in again, this time finishing off the left arm. It shuddered as I jumped back.

"You... you wield the keyblade?" Riku said in shock.

"Why? Does it come as a surprise that there are others who can wield the keyblade?" I grinned before dodge-rolling one of the hands. "Kill the other hand, then dismember the other separate limbs!" I shouted.

Hesitantly, Riku nodded and began to attack the right arm when I went for the left leg. The G.A. tried to stomp me like a rat while Riku disarmed the other arm (no pun intended) and I cut off the leg. The G.A. shuddered again, beginning to stomp like a girl doing the line-dance as we tried to run away. Riku created enough speed to where he could run on the wall and kick the GA's side over. The pieces were strewn out, trying to reconnect, when Riku round-house kicked the leg, leaving only the chest. It began to simply hover and then tried to come down on us with its weight. It had gotten faster since its limbs were gone, so it was a chore to kill. We had to get close enough for it to attack us but have enough time to dodge and swipe it without it starting to spin and fling us off. After a lot of dodge rolls, I finally jumped high enough and struck the Roseblade in its chest. It shuddered and clanked before it's head rolled off and a flash of a heart was released from the torso, the walls and the remains disappearing.

* * *

><p>"So you were looking for me?" I asked, pointing at myself. Riku nodded.<p>

"He, too, has been seeking another wielder of the keyblade." said Leon, showing up out of nowhere. I marched over to him, getting ready to give him a piece of my mind.

"By the way, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? I had to fight those Heartless all by myself, and you just took off!" I shouted angrily, Leon looking slightly terrified.

"I had to catch the spy!" he rebuttled.

"Well, did you at least find it?" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"No. Unfortunately, it got away. But hopefully it won't be back anytime soon." he said.

I huffed before Aerith walked up and spoke to me.

"Please, Alli. Focus on the matter at hand." said Aerith calmy.

"Okay, okay." I said backing down, giving Leon a murderous death glare that could freeze ice.

_'There's officially no WAY that's her...'_ Leon thought before Riku spoke up.

"I would appreciate it if you would travel with me. I can take you to other worlds to find your sister." said Riku.

"REALLY! AWESOME!" I said excitedly, everyone giving me strange looks at my sudden mood swing._ 'I can go look for my family. Plus, I can't wait to meet the disney characters in person XD!'_

"Thanks Yuffie, Aerith... Leon... For everything. And tell Cid I said hi!"

"We will." waved Aerith.

"Come back anytime now, ya here!" shouted Yuffie.

"Akira, I expect a rematch the next time I see you," said Leon.

"Will do. See ya!" I waved as Riku and I walked away.

"By the way, I never got your name." asked Riku.

"Whaaaaaaat? You ask a person to travel with you and you don't even know their name? For shame, Riku!" I joked in fake scolding, wagging my finger. "I'm kidding. I'm Alli, Alli Akira. But you can call me Alli." I said, pointing at myself.

"How did you know my name?" he asked, stopping.

"Word gets around futher than you know." I smiled turning away mysteriously. I think Riku might freak out if I told him I already knew him, so I'll keep that part a secret~

"Well, Alli Akira, it's nice to meet you." he said extending his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Riku."

_'Wow! I'm really going to explore other worlds, and with Riku none the less! Fangirls, eat your hearts out. But dont because then you'd turn into a heartless and i would have to destroy you...no actually, go ahead! eat your hearts out! LOL XD This is gonna be an adventure I hope never to forget!'_ I thought as we shook hands.

* * *

><p>Six of the Great Disney Villian Council stood gathered around a dimensional rune circle, showing Riku and Alli shaking hands. They had been watching the battle beforehand and began to decide which was the greatest plan of action.<p>

"That chick took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" said Hades, god of the underworld, in disbelief.

"Such is the power of the keyblade. The girl's strength is not her own," replied the royal adviser, Jafar, knowingly.

"Why don't we turn her into a Heartless? Ha-HA-ha! That'll settle things quick enough. Or better yet, I'll turn her into one of the creatures in my garden. I haven't had a new edition in awhile." chuckled Ursula, the sea witch.

"By Davy Jones' locker, it's that no good traitor, Riku! He helped the girl out. Filthy bilge rats!" said Captain Hook of Neverland.

"Well, you're no prize yourself!" laughed Ogie-Boogie.

"Shut up!" shouted Captain Hook as he slapped Ogie-Boogie upside the head with his hook.

"That little traitor! When I get my hands on him, he'll wish the Heartless gave him an easy death!" hissed Ursula.

"You're not the only one who has a bone to pick with him, sea witch. I, too, have a score to settle with the little squirt." spat Hades, his blue flames turning dangerous red and yellow.

"I'll say. I'll keel-haul that brat for destroying my ship!" said Captain Hook angrily.

"Calm yourselves, everyone. Do not forget, the boy was Maleficent's first apprentice. We shouldn't be so rash in decisions. Revenge can wait for later. It is the present matter at hand we need to worry about." said Jafar stomping his snake staff down, trying to calm down the group.

"Fine. Fine. I'm cool, I'm cool." said Hades, his flames turning back to their normal blue.

"Whatever, Bossman. I just wanna get this over with." said Ogie-Boogie impatiently.

"Anyways, how can that wench wield the Keyblade anyway? Wasn't Sora the original keyblade wielder?" questioned Captain Hook.

"Apparently, Sora's responsiblility has latched on to her for the time being since she is the only one who can wield the other worldly keyblade." spoke Jafar.

"Yes, but why does she have Sora's ability?"

"I do not know why. Ask the crazy author who devised this fanfiction. I can only give you the facts, not a hunch!" Jafar said angrily as a dark purple shadow arose, a pair of yellow slits gleaming.

"Maleficent! How long have you been there?" asked Ursula.

"Long enough to see you imbeciles fight over petty matters." she replied in a cool, irritated tone of voice.

"Hey! He started it!" said Ogie Boogie, pointing at Captain Hook.

"WHAT! I certainly did NOT, you-" began Captain Hook.

"ENOUGH!" said Maleficent, silencing the entire room. "The keyblade has chosen her, no one can change that. However, she has no idea what will be in store for her. Our Heartless spy has informed me of some new information to help with our plan." she said, stroking her crow perched on her staff.

"Oh, do you mean your new apprentice? How is that going, exactly?" asked Hades.

"Better than usual, but we still can't access the child's past memories to speed up the process." replied Maleficent. Jafar had tried using hypnosis on the child to provoke the hidden memories, but it had drained a lot of his power.

"No matter, the Mage of Darkness will be with us soon enough. But first, what's the progress of the girl?" she continued.

"Apparently, she is going to be traveling with the traitor. Should we send in the Heartless?" asked Hades.

Maleficent paused a bit before a sinister smile grew upon her face.

"No, not yet. I want to test this girl and see if she is truely the key to our success, but will it be she who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow her? Either way, she could be quite useful to us."


	3. The Wonders of Wonderland

**Song to listen to while reading: Avril Lavigne-Alice**

**For Riku's last name, I got the idea from kairi_namine_sora_roxas, who was on a random kh forum I was looking at, which means "dark". Thanks for the idea!**

**Chapter 3 The Wonders of Wonderland**

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SQUARE ENIX, KINGDOM HEARTS, OR DISNEY NOR DO I CLAIM 2! it's called fanfiction for a reason, people!)**

"Wow! Space looks so cool!" I shouted, gazing at the stars outside the window while Riku ignored my fangirling. Only astronauts got to see the stars and explore the great beyond, so a young girl with no astronautical capabilities, seeing space was a dream come true. _'But, then again, so is traveling in the world of Kingdom Hearts.'_ I thought as Riku maintained the controls to the Gummi Ship. He had showed me the majority of the ship, including my new room, which was a standard-military bunker room with a metal bunkbed and wooden dresser, but it wasn't much of a tour; the ship was kinda medium sized, but not all that big.

But still, the ride had been kinda... awkward. I may have played some of the Kingdom Hearts games, but in reality, I didn't know all that much about Riku. I mean, I know he wanted to leave the island so bad that it turned into an obsession, and he ended up paying for it by being overwelmed with darkness. I had played the majority of the Kingdom Hearts games, but I hadn't completed some of them, didn't have the consoles, or they were rentals; Kingdom Hearts II was next on my wishlist.

But, it's not like I could talk to him about any of this. If I revealed anything about me knowing what happened to him, it might have... unsightly repercussions. I don't think a lot of people would take being a fictional character all that well, especially if said someone would find out that he turned to darkness all because someone named Nomura made it happen. So... I kept my mouth shut. But the ride was still boring, so I decided to break the ice and star anew.

"Sooooooo... anyone up for twenty questions?" I hopped over towards Riku.

"Huh?" he said distractedly, turning his head as well as his spinny captain chair with him to see my face.

"Well, I don't know that much about ya, so I thought we'd get to know each other better, you know, since I'm travelin' with ya."

"I don't know..." Riku said reluctantly. He didn't appear the like the type willing to share his feelings. Anti-social, much?

"Daww, come on, Riku. Don't be such a stick in the mud. I'll go first. Where do you live?"

"I-"

"No, wait! I can come up with a better one. That question is way too obvious. There's no way you live at Disney Castle.' He told us about where he had come from when he explained himself about finding me.

"Really? How can you tell?"

"Women's intuition." I half-smiled. "Also, you don't look like the other characters from that world, so I can assume you live somewhere else... What's your last name?"

"I don't really think it matters-"

"Do you even have a last name?" I interrupted.

"Of course I do."

"Then, what is it?" Riku thought to himself, not normally using his last name before he mumbled...

"...Kurai."

"Riku Kurai... Hm, I like it. It suits you." I grinned, trying out the name before I sat myself on a nearby control panel.

"How does it suit me?"

"Just does." I pulled my right foot up and leaned on my knee. "It has a nice, cool ring to it, is all." _'There's something the game doesn't have: giving actually human details to a person.'_ I thought.

"'Kay, now ask me one!"

"Nah, that's enough questions for now."

"Awww come on. I only asked you one question. Aren't you curious what lies beyond in the brain of Alli Akira?"

"Alright... umm, what's your... favorite color?"

"...Really? Out of all the questions you could've asked, and you pick the oldest one in the book?"

"Nevermind. Forget I asked."

"No, no. I'll answer it: red. Do ya wanna know why?~" I grinned cheekily.

"Wouldn't that be a second question?" Riku smirked.

"D'oh!" I smacked myself in the forehead. "Right. Fine, I'll ask you a question. If you're not part of the King's world, why aren't you at home?" As soon as I had said the words, I immediately regretted them, judging by the look Riku gave me. "Oh wait! Umm, I change my mind! Uh-...what's your favorite food?"

"I think we're done with questions for today..." His voice had turned cold, hard, and distant as he turned back to his work.

"Come on. Everyone has a favorite food. There's got to be something that you li-" I laughed nerviously.

"Alli!" Riku said sternly, cold anger flashing in his eyes. "I really need to focus on driving the ship, so... could you please go do something else?"

"Oh...okay." I said disappointedly. I can't really blame him for reacting like that. I was out of bounds for asking him that. But I really didn't understand why he just didn't go home. He was safe, and his friends were safe on their island, so why?

Gradually, a world began to appear in the distance. It looked like a giant checkered board with a heart-shaped hedge and a castle that seemed to be made out of brooks from a chessboard.

_"Aproaching Wonderland in 20 seconds and counting..."_ said the automatic voice system of the ship, causing Riku to unbuckle his seatbelt and leave his chair as the ship zoomed closer to the world.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? !" I screamed in horror, seeing Riku folding his arms.

"Preparing for landing, what's it look like?" he said, making it sound like it was a stupid question.

"Look's like your preparing to CRASH to me! You just left the freakin' driver's seat!" I shouted in terror. _'Was this guy stupid or something?'_

"I don't need to be in the driver's seat to land. The ship has an autopilot."

Oh... right. Duh.

"-Plus, it's not like it's actually going to land the ship, due to the unfortunate transportation system."

"What do you mean-?" I began.

"In 3...2...1...now." he said counting with his eyes closed. We were both suddenly flashed away before I saw myself flying down a rabbit hole.

"OH MY GOD!" I squeaked, trying to push my skirt down while Riku just yawned and layed on his back with his hands behind his head. Pieces of furniture floated past us as we continued to float down. It was like gravity but...not zero gravity. I ended up doing a bunch of out of control barrel rolls and flips before Riku landed on both of his feet. I landed with an "OOMPH!" as my stomach made contact with the twisted floor.

"Well _that_ hurt." I said spitefully as a white blur ran past me. It seemed to look like a white rabbit with red overcoat and a... pocket watch!

"Oh my fur and whiskers! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" shouted the White Rabbit. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I am here, I should be there! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" We bothed stared at the panicked rabbit before he dashed around the twisted hallway. We both paused in silence for a bit, not really knowing what to do next.

"Soooo, do you wanna follow the rabbit and see what he's late for?" asked Riku, gestering his thumb over his shoulder to where the rabbit ran.

"God, yes!" I said throwing my hands up like 'Hail Mary', relieved at the awkward break of silence. We both walked through odds-and-ends doors, some having three doors in one, before we saw the white rabbit again, somewhat smaller running through a door.

"How did he get so small?" asked Riku.

"I don't know. Maybe Issac Newton is taking a breather on the laws of physics today." I shrugged.

"No, you're simply too big." answered the door.

"OMIGOD, A TALKING DOOR!" I said, shrieking back in horror.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up." yawned the door.

"Oh sorry! Temporarly forgot I was in Wonderland. I'll try to expect the impossible next time." I said apolegetically.

"You mean impassible?" said Riku.

"Riiiiiiiight." I said. I just love Wonderland philosophy!

"If you two are done here, I'm going back to sleep." said the irritated door.

"Do you know how we can fit through the door?" asked Riku.

"My guess is, there's a bottle." I said knowingly.

"Correct. Try one on the table." said the door. Riku began to walk towards the table that appeared out of knowhere and grabbed the blue vile.

"Wait!" I shouted, Riku pausing. My Wonderland memories were kicking in. "If my guess is correct, there's a key up there too. Grab that first and place it on the ground and THEN drink the bottle."

Riku was surprised to see that there actually was a key and set it on the ground. Then he drank the bottle and handed it to me, both of us shrinking very, very small.

"How did you know that there was a key up there?" he asked curiously.

"Uhhh, let's just say a person I knew experienced this before." I replied as we walked through the door.

"Finally, I can get some sleep." mumbled the closing door, unaware that a dark shadow had snuck through.

* * *

><p>A drum roll emitted from the outside courtyard as we walked down the hedged path. There were a couple of cards with spears standing in a royal checkered court with a young blonde girl in a powder-blue dress standing before a large lady with a crown on top of her jet-black hair and a royal red and black dress with a heart sceptor. A white blur with a blue collar ran up the spiral staircase next to the judge seat and blew a horn.<p>

"Hey! The white rabbit!" I pointed out quietly.

"Court is now in session!" the rabbit shouted out of breath.

"I'm on trial? But why?" asked the young girl.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding." continued the rabbit. The queen stared at the girl before sneering in disgust_._

"This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is...BECAUSE I SAY SO THAT'S WHY!" shouted the Queen.

"That is so unfair!" complained the blonde girl.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" asked the Queen crossly, pointing her sceptor condescendingly at the girl.

"Of course. I've done absolutely nothing wrong." she said, crossing her arms in triumph. "You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so...so _mean_!" The rabbit looked as every bit of terrified as the Queen looked cross.

"Ooooooh no she didn't!" I snickered, sashaying my hips while wagging my finger.

"SILENCE!" shouted the Queen, her fury actually blowing back the girl's hair. "YOU DARE DEFY ME!" she said, slamming her hands down on the podium.

"Come on. We're not supposed to interfere. Let's just go look for the King and your family." Riku said, leading me away with his arm.

"But-"

"The court finds the defendant guilty as charged. For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart...OFF WITH HER HEAD!" the queen yelled, the guards lowering their spears to their queen's command.

"No no! Please!" cried the girl.

"Wait! Stop the trial!" I shouted, pushing through the deck of cards. Riku gave me a surprised look as I stood bravely before the court.

"And who are you? How DARE you interfere with my court!" shouted the Queen, leaning over her judge stand.

"Well SOMEBODY had to. You're arresting the wrong girl." I said with my hands on my hips.

"Nonsense. Have you any proof?" asked the Queen.

"Uhhhh..." I said dumbly.

"OFF WITH _HER_ HEAD!" she shouted, pointing her sceptor at me now.

"WHAT? !" I shrieked as two cards pointed their spade staffs at my neck, looking wide-eyed horrified at the two spears gesturing towards my throat. "Sharp, very sharp pointy spears!"

"Don't kill her! She was only trying to-!" Alice shouted before two guards crossed their spears in front of her.

"SILENCE!" the Queen shouted furiously. Just as she was about order my death, a figure dashed out of the shadows.

"Wait!" Riku said, stepping in to keep me only inches away from being decapitated. "Your majesty-" He bowed lowly and looked humbly up at the cross Queen of Hearts. "Please forgive her. I am in charge of guarding her for the time being, and she slipped past me. It won't happen again, ma'am."

"You are the girl's guardian? ! You should be ashamed for allowing her defile my courtroom! Do you realize the severity of interrupting a royal court of law? ! Explain to me why shouldn't I execute you_ both_ where you stand?"

"We _both_ know who the REAL culprit is, as witnesses to the crime. You wouldn't want to kill a witness now, would you?" Riku said as the crowd murmured at Riku's quickly thinking.

_'Thank god. He'll fix this.' _I thought with relief.

"But hey, if you wanna chop off an innocent girl's head and not even kill the real assassin, fine by me. Do whatever you want." Riku shrugged off and turned away, my eyes bugging out of my head as my jaw practically dropped to the center of the Earth.

_'WHAT? ! YOU JERK! When I get my hands on you, there's going to be HELL to pay!' _I shouted mentally inside my head, my face puffing out in anger. '_I can't believe he is that willing to risk my life, even though_ **he's**_ supposed to follow_ **me**_ around...'_

Riku looked directly at the frightened blonde girl he had once kidnapped before he began speaking once again. _'Time to make amends.'_ "I highly doubt a small, innocent child like that would make an attempt on your magnanimous life, much less this hothead-" "HEY!" "-over here."

_'In 3...2...1' _Riku counted silently as he bluffed and walked away towards the edge of the courtroom, as if he was going to leave before two guards crossed their spears to stop him.

"Wait!" the Queen shouted as Riku smiled out of view. Flattery and a good poker face_ always_ works. "If you have proof of Alice's innocense, I will let her go. But if not, it will be off with _your_ heads!" The Queen said as the cards slammed a caged door shut on Alice and raised her, dangling from almost two stories up.

"Yes your majesty." Riku said before bowing lowly again.

"But...um..." I spoke up nervously, their eyes turning back over at me as the two spade spears still pointing at my throat. "Can you call off your guard dogs first?"

Grudgingly, the Queen of Hearts irritably dismissed the two cards with a snap of her fingers. I let go of a breathe I didn't know I was holding as I gently touched my neck where the spears had been.

"Be careful where you point those spears, boys. Someone could lose an eye." I said scoldingly, wagging my finger at them. I decided to book it after the Queen gave me a long cold stare, Riku grabbing my arm roughly like a dog being held by the collar and dragged me through the hedges. We were in a small, grassy, mushroom forest before he released my arm and decided to speak to me again.

"You owe me BIG time for saving your neck back there! Do you realize how bad it is to interrupt a royal ANYTHING? ! The Queen of Hearts is absolutely ruthless; she could've _killed_ you! And now,_ I'm_ dragged into this whole big mess!" Riku whispered irritably.

"Well, I couldn't just let Alice take the heat like that. Plus, it's not like I_ asked_ you to save me, okay? I'm not some damsel in distress!" I spat back.

"I_ have_ to save you. It's my job-"

"_Oh,_ so it's a _job_ that keeps a stiff, pain-in-a-neck like you with me?" I countered sarcastically. "_Greaaaat!_ Just friggin' _fantastic__!"_

"Hey! It's not like I asked for this either! I have to watch over you until I get further instruction from the King."

"-Yeah, and what makes him all knowing? How does following me around accomplish anything? His advice doesn't seem as smart as it appears, does it?"

"Don't you **dare** say that about him again, do you hear me?" Riku said in an icily low voice, his grip tightening dangerously around my arm.

"Oh, _I'm sorry._ Have I struck a nerve? Maybe I should go and report to him about how horribly his knightly training is for you? In fact, why be a knight at all when you can just go home?"

"I have no home to return to!"

"Oh, don't give me that BULL! If you had truly lost your home, you would be living at Traverse Town right now like I am, not playing knight for a King who isn't even part of your world!" It was then that the full weight of the situation had finally hit me. My world, my family, my friends._ Everything_ was gone. I was all alone and on the brink of tears. I don't know why I was taking it out on him, but his... arrogance in not going home just made me scream louder and louder.

"...Shut up." he mumbled.

"You have friends and a family to go back to! Me, I have NOTHING! My world was swallowed up by the darkness, so don't go telling ME that you don't have a home to return to!_ I'm_ the one who's alone in this goddamn universe-!"

"Damn it, I said SHUT UP!" Riku shouted, pounding his fist into a nearby tree, breaking it in half.

"Maybe we shouldn't be traveling together..." I deadpanned even though I was slightly terrified of the tree he had just pummelled.

"Maybe we shouldn't..."

"Good. It looked like you were going to send me to the slaughter house anyways, instead of saving me." I mumbled, surprised he was so quick to get rid of me.

"Fine. Maybe next time, I guess I won't save you." huffed Riku.

"Fine!"

"FINE!" And with that, I turned and disappeared through the hedges, wanting to get as far away from him as possible.

Riku just stood there for a few moments before he sunk down defeatedly on a nearby stump.

"Aww, damnit... Why am I so terrible at this?" Riku cursed inwardly, running his hand through his hair. Why'd he have to get so angry at her in the first place? She was just trying to help that other girl out. She had also tried to get to know him better, but he just pushed her away, like he did everyone else. The way she talked about home, she sounded a lot like him when he left his world... and he never wanted to hear that from another person again. Your heart grows weak when its alone...

Whether either of them liked it or not, she need him, in more ways than one, and for now, he needed her. Both of them needed each other in order to find what they were looking for. He needed her for the King, and she needed him to find her family.

_'...And I just sent her off into the forest alone.'_ he sighed to himself. It was then that he heard a shriek that made him summon his sword. _'Alli! Why did I let her just run off like that? !'_ Riku thought frustratedly before he took off after her.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Riku with his stupid attitude and his stupid face..." I grumbled immaturely, puffing my cheeks out as I marched angrily through the mushroom forest. After I got some distance between us, I crawled up in ball underneath a mushroom and hugged my knees. Angrily, I wiped away at the tears that threatened to fall. I won't cry. I <em>refuse<em> to cry over something like this, especially over _him._

I sat there a couple more moments, letting the anger boil out of my system before I sighed hopelessly.

_'Jeez... how did my journey end up like this? I just pissed off the one guy who could help me find my family and left my only way of getting off this world...'_ I thought with a bitter ironic smile._ 'This was supposed to be fun. Now, it's just taking a turn for the worst...'_ Suddenly, a floating maroon cat unexpectedly popped out in front of me, a mischievious grin stretching ear to ear.

"BAH!" I shrieked in surprise, waving my arms furiously. The cat stood headless on top of his head before he decided to pick it up and drop it back on its body.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, turning his head upside down when he was sitting on top of the mushroom.

"I'm not crying." I denied stubbornly, sniffing the rest of my tears away. "I'm just frustrated."

"Frustration seems to come easily here. Then again, maybe it just comes to those who don't belong here." With that, he turned his head back around, his neck sounding like the winding gears of a wind-up toy, earning a small smile from me as I stood back up and dusted the dirt off my skirt.

"Alli!" Riku said, darting in from out of nowhere. "Are you alright?"

"Riku..." I blinked in surprise before my eyes turned cross. "Why do you care? I thought you weren't going to save me anymore."

"My, am I interrupting a lover's spat?" questioned the cat, curling up on a tree branch.

"NO!" we both shout in unison, the cat seeming more amused as his smile grew, taking up more of his face, if that was possible.

"We were... just looking for some proof for Alice." I said, stepping forward.

"You seek the truth? The Cheshire Cat knows all truths and finds yet no contradiction nor chaos." the cat replied.

"Who are you?" asked Riku in curiousity.

"Who indeed." replies the cat.

"A cat?"

"A Cheshire Cat, to be precise." he said, lifting his ears off his head with his tail. "You wish to prove Alice's innocense? Here you go." he finishes, tossing a blue box down to us. "Within this box might lay the truth you seek...or perhaps maybe not."

"Really? You just give us a box that just_ happens_ to have evidence in it?_ No charge?"_ Riku asked in disbelief.

"I find it interesting to see how the world works, only that you need to ask of it. As for your suspicions, to trust or not to trust. I'll trust you'll decide." he said disappearing.

"What is this, Shakespeare?" I questioned.

"Maybe..." said the cat popping up behind me.

"BAH!...How. Do. You. Keep. Doing. That? !" I shouted as I angrily flail my fists at the grinning cat.

"Ah, tis another mystery, best left for tomorrow or maybe yesterday." he said quizically, fading into nothingness with a swish of his tail.

"Must he speak in rhymes?" I asked, my head hurting from the cat leaving more confused than I already was.

"Remember, this is Wonderland. Nonsense makes sense in this world." said Riku knowingly.

"Whatever, I just wish this world wouldn't give me such a headache." I said, rubbing my temples. _'Such an engimatic cat... __But he did cheer me up a little...'_

"...Look." Riku said as my eyes turned away from the box in my hands. "I'm sorry... about earlier. I'm... not really good around other people, so I'm not used to them being nice to me."

"No... it's alright. I should have considered your feelings too. I really don't know you all that well, so I shouldn't judge you on your past choices, only that you just learn from your mistakes."

"Thanks...by the way-" he said before turning around with a sly grin. "-to answer your question earlier, it's spicy tuna rolls."

Stunned. That was definately what I felt at the moment, that, along with confusion, before a smile crept its way onto my face. "Huh. Never would've guessed." I chuckled.

"So..." Riku said, turning back to the matter at hand. "What do you think is in that box?"

"Only one way to find out." I said, lifting the box cover. A black blur flashed out of the box as familar clattering rang out.

"An armored Heartless!" shouted Riku as the Heartless maneuvered around us with ease.

"Wait!" I called out as the figure dashed through the hedges, both of us soon tracking its path.

* * *

><p>The Queen of Hearts was glancing at her staff as she waited for the two children to come back. Oh, she very much did hate to wait. It was one of the reasons the white rabbit would get death threats if he was ever late. And waiting for excruciating long periods of time made her very irritable. <em>'Will they hurry up! I have croquet game in half an hour and I must practice with my new hedgehog ball and flamingo putter.'<em> she thought, rapping her fingers on the judge stand when suddenly she heard a loud clattering.

* * *

><p>"Watch out!" I shouted as the armored Heartless lunged at the Queen of Hearts. She cringed as I managed to swipe the keyblade just in time to kill the attacking Heartless. She stood shocked, seeming at a loss for words. "Still, think Alice is the one who attacked you? There's your proof!" I said triumphantly, my hands folded, Riku also looking a bit proud. The Queen's expression began to unfreeze to a look of vile hatred as she grudgingly called the guards to lower the cage.<p>

"Alice, you're free now!" I said looking into an empty cloaked cage. "Alice?"

"She's gone..." said a surprised Riku.

"But how? She was locked in cage, two stories up!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT! That wench! Attention men! The defendant has escaped custody! I am ordering an open bounty on her recapture immediately! I don't care if you have to pull out every rosebush in the kingdom, FIND ME THAT GIRL OR ITS OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!" the Queen shouted.

_'Jeez, we're going.'_ I thought as we ran without a second thought as we dashed to the exit. We wandered through the maze of hedges, cutting down a bunch of heartless from time to time, before a familiar grinning cat appeared before my face, dangling in on a tree branch by his tail.

"AHHHHHHH!...Will you STOP DOING THAT!" I shouted angrily.

"No, thank you. I prefer your amusing company, so I decided to grace yourself with my presence." he said, curling up on top of my head.

"Hey, I'm starting to like this cat." Riku said smirking. He was rather amused at Alli's look of annoyance.

"Oh, _shut_ up!" I said rolling my eyes, glaring at him.

"Alas, having the evidence you once sought, you are now seek the defendant you lost? Poor Alice..." said the cat, swishing his tail on the back of my head.

"Uh...yeah, have you seen Alice?" I ask looking up at the top of my head.

"Negative." said the cat, rolling onto his back leisurely. "The cat, the culprit, and the answer do all in darkness lie..." he continued.

"Stop speaking in tongues, cat, and tell me what you mean." I said, irritably.

"Fine. I shall show what shadows lurk in heart of the world." said the Cheshire cat, fading from the top of my head, his invisible body making visible paw prints in the ground below. We followed his trail until we ended up in the upside down room once more.

"This place again? But why?" asked Riku as the cat appeared on top of the glass table next to us.

"Haven't you heard? Where there are the brightest of flames, there is the darkest of shadows." the cat said as a tall lean heartless with a giant stacked head rose up from behind him, unraveling his long paper-like zig-zag limbs to be juggling purple pins: The Trickmaster.

"You've prepared for the worst. If not, too bad!" yawned the cat as the Trickmaster began to juggle flaming pins lit by the stove nearby.

_'Okay, if I remember correctly, we got to beat this guy by knocking off all of his heads. Try to keep him from the stove because the pins on fire do double the damage.'_

"Riku, try knocking off his heads. There's too many of them for them not to be important!"

"Since when are you such the battle expert?" asked Riku as he lunged at the approaching Heartless.

"Since I read Wikipedia for battle strategies, now go!" I ordered as the Trickmaster began to swat us with the pins of fire before we could defend ourselves and were flung to the edge of the table.

"You lied to us!" shouted Riku as he dodged another attack by jumping and swatting at the Trickmaster's head with a fire attack.

"Riku stop! You can't use fire attacks, even if they are effective! You're only setting his pins on fire!" I yelled as the Trickmaster attempted to hit Riku before I blocked for him, knocking me back instead.

"I lie, you say? Nay, I need not. The Cheshire Cat takes heart in aiding those in need..." the cat spoke as Riku knocked off one of the heads but only setting the pins a-blaze once more.

"HOT HOT HOT! OMIGOD, IT BURNS!" I yelped, trying to douse the flames on my clothes with stop, drop and rolling. Riku didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned towards Alli's now singed skirt, but it would've been pretty comical to watch if he wasn't already trying not to catch on fire himself as he climbed up the table to knock off the 2nd head.

"...and it seems you are rather in need of assistance." sweat dropped the cat, looking at the pathetic duo.

"Oh really, ya think? !" I said blocking the slam of one of the Trickmaster's arms, my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Rather a miracle you've made it this far. It is, but a gesture, but I will grant you the strength that you lack." the cat said, snapping his fingers. I suddenly felt a rise in power within my keyblade as the steel suddenly felt icy cold in my hand. Riku also made the same gesture as he stared at his soul eater. The Trickmaster lunged at me, jumping with his gangly legs. I shriek, swiping my keyblade with my eyes closed, only to hear an intense whistling sound as an icy blizzard attack admits from my Roseblade, freezing the Heartless in a block of ice. "What...but...but how? How did I just do that?" I stuttered dumbfounded.

"You are the one they call 'The new bearer of the key' do they not? It'd be a pity if you didn't know how to use magic, wouldn't it?" said the cat, laying on his back.

"Magic?" I said, looking in wonder of my keyblade. _'Was that what I just performed?'_

"Alli, watch out!" shouted Riku as the Trickmaster broke out of the icy shell.

"Riku, change of plans. You keep knocking off the heads with your fire attack and I'll cool down the flames at its legs with my blizzard attack." I said, jumping off the table with a swipe. Riku grunted as he began to unleash an inferno the like of which no one has ever seen, knocking off heads 3 and 4.

_'He must have gotten a power boost like I did.'_ I thought as I froze the creatures legs. I then, crashed my keyblade into the ice to knock the creature over as Riku finished off the last head. The creature began to wobble and squat, folding down before falling on its back, feet in the air as its lifeless limbs floated down to its side. A purple and white flash emitted from the creature's chest before an escaping heart flew off into the sky, the creature dissolving with it. Riku jumped down from the table next to me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Crispy, but not fried..." I said, looking at the blackened part of my skirt and shirt.

"Ugh, what a racket..." moaned the door. "How's a doorknob supposed to get any sleep with all this noise?" the door yawned, revealing a silver outlined keyhole that began to flash white. The end of my keyblade began to respond as a beam of light shot inside the doornob's mouth, hearing a click like a lock.

"Whoa, what was that? Did I just do that?" Riku looked over, seeing a turquoise stone dropped at the foot of the door.

"A Gummi block. But this one is different than the ones that the ship runs on. We better take it back to Traverse Town." he said, examining the stone in his hand.

"Splendid performance, girl. That was a brilliant display of talent. Hone that power of yours a little longer, and your growing rosebud could florish into a gorgeous flower, if I do say so myself." said the Cheshire cat.

"Which side are you on?" I asked irritably.

"...That is neither here nor there. Unfortunately, neither is Alice. She has passed onto another world for which I cannot speak. A world borne off of shadows, she has fallen into the darkness of obscurity. But please, come back anytime! I would love to sit on your head again." said the cat before he vanished once again.

* * *

><p>"That wretched cat!" hissed Ursula, the council huddled around the circular runes.<p>

"He's got a loose tongue, he has..." Hades cursed.

"Or maybe he has a soft spot for the lass..." stated Captain Hook.

"ARGH! We should have disposed of him when we had the chance!" shouted Hades.

"'Bit too late for that, Boss Man." sighed Ogie-Boogie.

"We shouldn't concern ourselves with these trivial matters; we'll eliminate that cat later. What is greater of importance is the progress of the infidel child. She has come across this keyhole much sooner than anticipated. Time is of the essence..." said Jafar.

"Worry not, friends...there are many more keyholes to discover with much more difficulty. It will take her ages to discover them all before our plan comes to action." said Maleficent. "Speaking of which..." she continued, looking over at her shoulder to see a frightened blonde girl in a powder blue dress.


	4. Music, Bitter Nostalgia, & Hospital Food

**This portion of the story is actually a little side adventure. i do so luv M- oops...well i guess you're going to have to find out. anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 Music, Bitter Nostalgia, and Hospital Food**

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SQUARE ENIX, KINGDOM HEARTS, OR DISNEY NOR DO I CLAIM 2! it's called fanfiction for a reason, people! I also don't own the various music in this either)**

"Rise and shine, princess. We're going to arrive in a half hour." Riku said, peeking into my room on the gummi ship. I yawned, stretching and getting in sitting position, my hair fuzzy and sticking out in multiple directions. _'Jeez, why did it have to be so early?'_ I glanced at his silver hair. He looked like he was sleeping too but not a single hair was out of place. _'Damn, I need to ask what type of hair gel he uses because there is no way his hair should've stayed, even after he went to sleep and put the ship on autopilot. It didn't droop or anything!' _I thought in wonder. Riku then walked away to attend to the ship's landing. I straightened up my tank top strap and freshened up in the bathroom. All the necesities were provided for guests. There was a stepping stool for those too short to reach the sink (probably for Donald), toothbrushes with mickey mouse ears on the ends and various hair products and combs. I did my normal freshening routine (brush hair, teeth, maybe get in a shower) before I went over to change into my usual outfit. Apparently, I had multiple copies of this outfit, so if one was dirty, I had a clean one magically in my closet. I also had a pajama outfit that consisted of a white tank top with pale pink shorts to sleep in, along with fuzzy pink slippers. I threw on my usual jacket and accordian skirt as I pulled out my iPod and scrolled through my endless song list. I stuck my earbuds in and bopped my head to Bruno Mars' Lazy Song as I walked to the kitchen. An automated tray popped out with bacon that tasted like plastic and eggs sun-side up slopped onto it. Never have I ever seen such a disgusting breakfast. I ransacked the cabinets as I managed to find some Lucky Charms and poured myself a bowl. I munched for what seemed like forever before I saw Riku come downstairs. He grabbed a tray and ate the "food" like it was a chore just to do, a waste of time.

_"Today, I don't feel like doing anything,_

_I just wanna lay in my bed,_

_Don't feeling like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone,_

_'Cause today i swear im not doing anything, nothing at all..." _I begin to half hum, half sing in between bites.

"You're what?" Riku said questionly.

"Oh, I'm just listening to my iPod." I reply.

"Again, you're what?" he said, even more confused as I gave him a look of shock. _'What, this place has Lucky Charms but it doesn't have iPods? What a sad little world they must live in.'_ I thought.

"It's a device that plays songs." I say leaning over and pausing my song. I showed him how to scroll through the songs and control the volume and then helped him put earbuds in as they keep repeatedly falling out.

"Yeah, the first time I tried them out, I couldn't get them on either." I said, the earbuds finally staying. He clicked on "Barbie Girl" by Aqua.

_"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world,_

_life is plastic...it's fantastic-"_ It sang before he quickly clicks away and plays "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park. He listens to that a little bit before he gives me a look of pure horror that seems to say "How disturbed is this chick?" and pauses the song. My guess is that he got to the screaming part. He then cautiously clicks on "Simple and Clean" the piano version by Utada Hikaru. He actually seemed very surprised when he heard this one.

"In the game, that was one of the songs played from the soundtrack. I always thought it was pretty." I pointed out, Riku nodding in agreement. His eyes seemed to turn sad as he continued to listen to a new song with chiming music. _'Oh crap, it's Kairi's theme! Damn it, now I just made him depressed...'_ I thought looking down at the iPod screen before he shook it off and played "Dream On" by Aerosmith. He actually seemed to like this one, much to my relief. By the time I finished my bowl, he said his favorite songs were Coldplay's "Clocks" and "In My Place", Skillet's "Comatose", and Green Day's "Boulevard of Broken Dreams." All very glooming rock songs but I can't say that I didn't like them; they were on my iPod. I put my bowl in the sink and walked over to him. He was listening to "Beat it" by Michael Jackson before I pulled out his earbuds.

"Hey, what did you do that for!" he said, irritated that I took his music away.

"I need my iPod back. You've been hogging it! Plus, we're about to land." I said, holding on to my music and pointing out the window. Riku groaned as he went to man the controls. I chuckled to see the prince of darkness seemed to like Michael Jackson. The ship then soon began to descend and land in Traverse town. We both walked out of the ship and into Cid's store to investigate the whole ordeal in Wonderland. Aerith, Yuffie, and Leon were gathered around the table when the door chimed open.

"Alli, you're back!" shouted Yuffie excitedly while Leon just grunts.

"Hi Alli, Riku. What are you doing here?"said Aerith, smiling pleasantly.

"Oh just doing an errand. We need Cid for something." I said.

"Did someone say my name?" Cid said, calling out from the back.

"Hey Cid!" I smile cheerfully as the mechanic walked out with his usual toothpick.

"Hey Alli, what's up?" he asks.

"We need you do identify this Gummi block we found in Wonderland. It doesn't look like the normal ones that power my ship." said Riku.

"You're kidding me! You own a flyin' gummi ship and you don't know nothin' about what a navigation block is? Interspace is no playground!" said Cid in disbelief.

"Hey, we don't know EVERYTHING. That's why we wanted to ask you." I said cutting in.

"Plus, it's not like I actually fly the thing on a regular basis..." mumbled Riku.

"Whoa, easy! Didn't know, sorry. Anyways, a navigation block is a gummi block that can allow you to go to new places. You want to go to other worlds to find your friends, right?" explained Cid. We nod. "Well, just as a way of apologizin', I'll install it for you."

"Really! Thanks Cid!" I said cheerfully.

"Heh, no problem. Just wait here and I'll go do it for ya." he said, walking out the door.

"So, what did you two do in Wonderland?" asked Yuffie. I explained everything about the Trickmaster, the Cheshire cat, and everything else in between.

"So you found the keyhole?" said Leon, polishing his gunblade.

"Yeah, I mean, I've heard of the keyholes of the worlds before, but I actually don't know why one needs to lock the keyholes." I said sheepishly.

"The Heartless enter through the keyhole and do something to the core, for no heart can escape the taint of darkness. Eventually, they swallow the world's heart whole and it dissapears. Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well so you can find your sister and everything." said Leon.

"Yeah..." I sighed. Even though we went to Wonderland, there was no sign of my sister anywhere. Riku noticed my sudden moodswing.

"Hey you okay?" asked Riku in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some fresh air." I said putting on a fake smile as I made my way to the door. Great, now I was the one who was depressed.

"Hey, we'll find them okay?" he said, putting his hand on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks. I cracked a small smile, my hair hiding my eyes before his hand dropped off my shoulder as I continued walking outside. I began to wander aimlessly, becoming lost in my thoughts before I found myself inside of a vacant old house. There was something about this place...something ominious, like foreshadowing. I shook off the feeling as I began to explore. It had a bunch of furniture covered in white sheets and the lights were all out. There was a photo on the mantle with a bunch of cobwebs sticking to it. I picked it up, rubbing off the dust and spiderwebs coating it to get a better look. It was of an old and brown photo of a young girl with long dark hair to her waist standing next to man with white hair and a long beard. He had his hand on her head, seeming to ruffle her hair. Suddenly I heard a creak. I froze. _'Oh my god, it's just like one of those horror flicks where a girl goes to a haunted house and everyone is telling her not to go in there but she does it anyway and a monster pops out!'_ I thought as the sounds of footsteps grew closer behind me. I span around and knocked over the form that was coming towards me with my leg as he landed with a thud.

"OW! God, what did you do that for!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Riku?" I said, blinking in surprise.

"Uh, YEAH! Who'd you think I was?" he said crossly, getting up from the floor.

"A serial killer..." I said tracing a small circle with my foot as Riku gave me a weird look. "Well sorry, I guess the house was giving me the creeps, that's all? It's like the place is haunted!"

"What? You _do_ realize there's no such thing as ghosts, right?" Riku said.

"Well..." I began to start. _'I didn't think Kingdom Hearts was real but here I am now,'_ I thought before I heard a pounding from inside the wall. I jump behind Riku as the pounding became louder and louder until the wall cracked open. The dust settled, revealing an old man with a long white beard and glasses, wearing a tall drooping blue hat with a matching blue robe holding onto a tattered old suitcase, standing in the hole. "Whew...almost missed my landing there." said the old man, dusting himself off. He looked over at the two teenagers who stared at him in disbelief. "Oh look at that! I have guests...Well don't just stand there with your mouths open, come and sit down." he said dragging the suitcase with him.

"But there's no where to sit" Riku said surreally, ignoring the fact that the old man just came out of a freakin' wall! Okay, nothing after this can surprise me now!

"Oh right... well that can be fixed." he said opening his suitcase, pulling out a long wand out of his sleeve. "Now what was that spell again...? Archimedes?" he said poking a sleeping owl on the perch nearby.

"...Hoo? What-what?" spoke the owl.

"Omigod, a talking owl!" I shouted. Oh, look! I was proven wrong! You'd think I'd learn how to deal with talking animals after the Cheshire cat, but noooooooo.

"Well of course, he's an educated owl. Archimedes, what was that spell again? The one that helps unpack my suitcase?" the old man asked.

"Uh...I believe it's...higitus...uh figitus...zoomba-kazza..." said Archimedes.

"Oh right right right! Well then..._higitus figitus zoomba-kazza! I want everything to unpack right now_!" he said twirling his wand, tiny items spinning out of his bag, scattering across the room.

_"Hockety, pockety, wockety wack,_

_aburra, daburra, naburra nack!_

_Grow in size, very great,_

_making room, we now create."_ he said, waving around his wand, making the items fall and drow in size. A table with four chairs fell down, a tea tray landing on the table. "Now then, would you like some tea?" the man said, pulling out his chair to sit down.

O.O "He...just made...things come out of his suitcase...and grow bigger..." I said exasperated, tottering over a bit.

"Easy Alli, easy," Riku said holding my shoulders, pulling out a chair for me and setting me down. I think he was shocked too but he could handle it better than I could.

"Well how else would you unpack a suitcase, I'd like to know? I find this the easier solution, but don't think magic can solve all your problems-oh! would you like sugar in your tea?" the man said.

"No thanks..." Riku said exasperated. I think the shock was finally catching up to him.

"Uh...yes please..." I said holding my hands in my head, still trying to grasp the situation, especially since the sugar bowl actually walked over and pulled the spoon out of its head and poured sugar into my tea.

"Well well, you two arrived sooner than expected. I at least hoped I could clean the place up a little before you came here. Oh well." stated the man.

"Wait, you knew we were coming?" I said, snapping out of my trance.

"Of course. The King told me to give you two some assistance. My name is Merlin and the grumpy owl over there is Archimedes." Merlin said, point over at the huffing owl. "I am a magician of sorts who spends a lot of the time traveling, but it is good to be home." said Merlin.

"Do you know where the King is?" asked Riku.

"Unfortunately, no, I do not. We parted sometime ago. But he requested that I teach Alli the art of magic. You see, you have managed to wield the keyblade by instinct alone but that won't let you release its true potential. Consicious control of the blade's functions is the key to success (no pun intended)." said Merlin.

"Okay, well let's get to training then." I said.

_(after a couple hours of grueling training)_

"Now, I think you have the basics down."

"Thanks for everything, Merlin!" I said.

"No problem. Come to me anytime if you need any futher assistance or maybe just drop in for a cup of tea." said Merlin

"I'll have to take you up on that. Thanks again!" I waved as Riku and I ran out the door.

"God, I'd thought I'd be in there forever!" complained Riku. I guess he has a right. It's not like he was asked to train; Probably because he's the more experienced fighter.

"Oh come on! You're just saying that because you didn't have my iPod to listen to." I replied, Riku folding his arms crossly. "Well, hopefully Cid has the navigation block installed." I said as two Heartless suddenly popped out.

"Crap!" he said as one of the Heartless somehow dissarmed him, the other dissarming me as well. They closed in when a long brown bat came down on their heads, poofing into black dust. I blinked in surprise as a familiar figure with long dark hair and purple highlights stood before me. '_..Kurami...'_ I thought in wonder as she slapped the bat in her hand, menaciously.

"There you are! What's up?" Kurami said pulling her bat to her side, revealing that her bat wasn't a bat but a long wooden staff. I walked up to her and flicked her on the forehead. "OW!"

"What's up? WHAT'S UP? We are suddenly pulled into the world of Kingdom Hearts, only to be separated and THAT'S all you have to say! WHAT'S UP! I've been worried sick about you! Where the HELL have you been!" I began to shout at her.

"Well I landed somewhere with a lot of waterfalls and then I tried to find you but I got lost. Took me forever to find you." she said.

"Is Mom with you?" I ask curiously.

"Isn't she with you?" she asked, my face falling. "Don't worry. I think she made it off too. I think she might even be looking for us-" she said as I swiped at a Heartless.

"Okay, you were saying?" I said, resting the keyblade on my shoulder.

"Alli, w-what did you-!" she stammered.

"I've been looking for you and Mom everywhere, with his help of course." I said pointing to Riku.

"Who is he? Your boyfriend?" she said slyly.

"N-No nothing like that!" I blush. "Kurami, this is Riku. Riku, this is my little sister, Kurami." I said with introductions.

"Hey." he said waving nonchalontly.

"And you won't believe what happened. Remember that thing that just happened? Apparently, I'm the new Keyblade master. How cool is that?" I said excitedly.

"Depends on who you're asking..." mumbled Riku.

"What was that?..." I said crossly, an anger sign appearing on my head as I glanced over at him.

"So this is the keyblade?" she said, looking at the keyblade now in her hands. I look at my hands, suddenly noticing she was holding the blade.

"W-What? How did you...hey give it back!" I said reaching for the keyblade.

"Doesn't look like the one in your game. It kinda looks like the one you drew in class earlier." she said walking out of my reach, examining the blade.

"I know, I thought that was so weird! But can ya please give me my Roseblade back?" I ask.

"Sure. Catch!" she says, throwing my keyblade towards me, Riku looking shocked. _'How did she do that? Why didn't the blade just flash to her?' _he thought.

"So now that you're here, you wanna come with us? We've got a rocket ship with first class comforts but with 2 star meals." I said.

"Hey, it's not my fault the ship has automated food trays." Riku said.

"It tastes like hospital food, sick and dull. Plus, it wouldn't kill you to order a pizza every once and a while! I don't get how you can stand that slop." I retorted as I suddenly noticed Kurami was gone.

"Kurami?" I said. "Where did she go?" I exhaled.

"At least your sister is alright. And maybe we'll find your mom next." he said, my mood starting to pick up.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Well, let's go check out Cid's work!" I said running off.

"Hey, wait up!" Riku shouted.

* * *

><p>Maleficent and Kurami stood on a street corner as Maleficent conjured up a dimensional rune circle, showing Riku and Alli. "See, it's just as I told you. You while you tried to look for your family, she just replaced you with her new boyfriend. She obviously values him far more than she ever valued you." Maleficent said to Kurami. Kurami swallowed, deeply hurt. She hadn't believed Maleficent earlier but now... "Do not worry. Forget about that horrid girl and come with me. I'll find what you're searching for..." she said over Kurami's shoulder.<p>

_(flashback)_ **Kurami's POV**

I feel like I am floating. I am surrounded by darkness. A dark feminine sillouette stands before me in my mind with long hair to her waist and a long cloak, her features blocked out. The figure laughes. I don't know why but she gives me a sense of foreboding. I wake up to the sounds of crashing, blinking to see myself laying on a rock surrounded by thunderous roars of waterfalls.

_'Ugh...where am I? what happened? Last thing I remember, a bunch of black creatures came out and something happened inside me that made me black out.'_ I think. "Kurami! MOM!" I shout, the waterfalls drowning out my voice. _'Where could they be?'_

"Are you lost, child?" said a female voice behind me. I turn to see a lady with green skin and yellow snake eyes with tall black horns. She wore a long black robe with purple flames on the sleeves down, holding a staff with a green gem on the top.

"Yes, have you seen my sister Alli or my mom?"

"I am sorry to say I haven't but I'm sure I could be of some assistance in finding your family. I am a Sorceress of great power and my magic could help locate your lost family."

"Sorcery? There's no such thing as sorcery."

"Ah but there is child. How else would one be able to live in Kingdom Hearts?"

"Kingdom Hearts? You mean like the game? Kingdom Hearts isn't real and neither is sorcery! Now tell me where I really am."

"You do not believe where you are nor do you believe in sorcery? Ah, you must come from the World of Reality."

"The World of Reality?"

"Yes, my dear. You see, you are standing in Hollow Bastion, one of the worlds of Fantasy in Kingdom Hearts, my domain."

"What?" _'What was this lady talking about? What did this have to do with Alli's game?'_

"Come if you wish to find the answers you seek. All will be explained." she smiled, turning away. I reluctantly follow. _'Guess there's no harm in following her.'_ WRONG!

"I am sorry, I didn't ask your name." I said politely.

"My name is Maleficent." she said, her bird giving me a sneer.

"Oh, I'm Kurami." I reply. Her name sounds familiar.

"Kurami? Doesn't that mean 'dark beauty'?" she said turning towards me.

"I guess so..." I said.

"...Interesting..." mumbled the sorceress. Her eyes were shielded but she grinned in a way that seemed to chill my bones. _'Yep, I definately remember her from somewhere.'_ We continued up to a large castle with a bunch of odds and ends hanging down from the castle. It kinda looked like someone dumped a giant tool box on top of the towers. Maleficent walked into a study of hers as she pulled out a parchment of old paper with a bunch of runes scribbled on it in one of her books.

"You wish to find your family, is that right?" she asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Yes." I said with no doubt in my mind.

"Then you must do as I say, for the magic I am about to conjure requires two sorceresses, but I being the last of my kind, have no such sorceress to work with but you."

"But I'm not a sorceress. I'm just a kid." I reply in confusion. _'Wow, this girl has no idea the power she holds.'_ thought Maleficent.

"But you can be, if you are willing to become my apprentice." she said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Me! Become a sorceress? Is that even possible?" I say in shock.

"Of course, my dear. But you must bear these rune marks in order to do so."

"If I become your apprentice, then I can see my family again?" I said questioningly.

"Yes." she replies. 'Maybe if I play along with this whole sorcery thing, maybe she can find my family.

"Fine, I'll become your apprentice, but only until I can find my family."

"Alright then. But remember, there is no going back. These runes are like a contract. Once signed, it can never be undone. They will bind onto your very soul." she said.

"If it helps find my family, I don't care if it binds to my homework." I said. _'This lady is taking this magic stuff a little too seriously. Oh well, what's the harm?'_ I thought. If only I knew what was going to happen when I took her request. Maleficent gave a satistified evil smile as she waved her hand over the runes, speaking an incantation:

_"Written runes shall become alive,_

_Surround thy heart and emotions deprive,_

_Bond to thus, and thy dark powers swell,_

_Kurami Akira I CAST MY SPELL!"_

A dark light flashes as the runes float up from the piece of paper. They begin to spin and wind around my arms and legs, binding themselves into my skin. I scream out in pain as the marks begin to fade into my skin. I look at my arms to see nothing is there.

"Only when you use your powers, will the marks actually show up on your body." she grinned. I quake as I suddenly remember where I had heard of her. Maleficent was the villian from Sleeping Beauty, an evil sorceress who put a curse on Aurora to make her prick her finger and die. I really was in Kingdom Hearts. Now I was under her power. "Now, let's get to training." she said, her black and purple flamed robe swishing on the floor as she walked away. If I didn't go along with this, I could be cursed for eternity or worse. _'What have I done?'_ I thought as I fell on my knees.


	5. Deep Jungle and Deep Trouble

**i am updating the stories as promised but my pokemon story is currently on hiatus so, enjoy! btw last time's hint was m for Merlin if everyone didn't get that. Maleficent is my favorite villian but im not going to fandom over that because she is the bad guy. so...continuing on!**

**Chapter 5 Deep Jungle and Deep Trouble**

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SQUARE ENIX, KINGDOM HEARTS, OR DISNEY NOR DO I CLAIM 2! it's called fanfiction for a reason, people!)**

After saying our goodbyes to everyone, we soon were cruising off towards a new world. "Hey, Riku? How much longer until we get to Deep Jungle?" I said, looking out the window.

"About in a couple of minutes." he said, steering the controls when suddenly, the ship shakes.

"What was that!" I said, collecting myself before once again, the ship rattles.

"Heartless! They're coming in fleets!" Riku shouts, running over and flipping a bunch of switchs. "Alli, go out to the wings and warm up the lazer cannons."

"What! We actually have one of those?" I say in surprise.

"Yes! Now GO! I'll give you the instructions when you get there" he shouts putting on a headset as I run out the door and onto the left side of the ship. it is a small room with a clear glass ceiling with a computer moniter, a turpine of some sort (probably the cannon) and a long desk with various buttons and switches. I see a headset resting on the desk and put it on my head.

"Braker-braker, this is Allison Wonderland signing in. Coldplay, what is your current instruction?" I said joking into the mic, hearing a muffled laughter on the other end.

"Out of all the codenames, you couldn't have picked a better one?" Riku asked.

"Fine. Shut up and give me the instructions, Cold-playboy." I joked.

"Okay, okay. Flick switches 2, 3, and 4 up and spin the big black knob clockwise. Then press the flashing green button to turn it on." he instructs as I do as instructed.

"Got it! Now what?"

"Run to the other wing and do the same to the other except turn the knob counterclockwise. Then run to the controls on the tail. The cannons will take about 30 seconds to load and you will be doing most of your fighting there. I'll need you to keep a lookout for bogies near my tail." I groan and run towards the right wing and set up the controls. I left loose a slur of profanity as more Heartless attack the ship and make me stumble and bonk my head. "I can still hear you, you know. Your mic is still on." Riku points out.

"Damn it!" I yell quietly, covering up my mic as Riku chuckles. I dash quickly to the tail, to see a glass skylight and a monitor next to a joystick. "Alright, let the games begin." I announced. A fleet of Heartless began to dive bomb us. "Braker-braker, we have 10 bogies coming in fast at a 12 o clock towards your position, Coldplay." Riku then shot down everyone that came near him. "Nice shot!"

"Thanks. Uh oh, we have 20 blacks coming in from the flank near your right." he announced as a group of Heartless began to attack my side of the ship. I proceeded to shoot most of them down, shouting "Die heartless, DIE!" at the top of my lungs. For future references, don't every give me a machine gun with unlimited amo. _'Man, this is WAY more fun than Galaxia at the arcade!' _I thought before they began to hit us from behind. "I'm being bombed by snipers from behind. Coldplay, what's your situation?"

"Damn it! Who was the idiot with the bright idea to give the Heartless battleships!" shouted Riku as he tried to shoot the Heartless ships doing loop-de-loops.

"Probably the same guy who invented heels and said they're comfortable! And god knows, they're both rotting in hell for that! Oh hold on..." I said, taking out a swarm of them with the machine gun lazer cannon, Riku hearing the backround noise. "Kill shot." I said. "Okay, I'm back. Had to take out some of the snipers. Crap! Heartless at 2 o clock-!" I shouted just as the ship got hit, knocking me unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Wonderland! Wonderland, do you copy? Wonderland!" shouted Riku from the mic.<p>

"Approaching Deep Jungle in T minus 15 seconds..." said the automatic voice system. Riku set the ship on autopilot as he ran out of the steering room and towards the tail. 'Damn it, she must have got hit by the Heartless! I was supposed to protect her. If the Heartless get her heart, I don't even want to think about what will happen!' he thought as he ran up the flight of stairs to the battle room. He flung the door open to see Alli lying unconscious on the floor. "Alli!" he shouted before he was flashed out of the ship.

* * *

><p>Falling...I feel like I'm falling. A loud whistling fills my ears, like something flying past your head really fast, only this whistling is constant like I'm the one...whose...falling...O.O. My eyes shoot open to see myself crash through a roof and hit the floor. "Oww..." I groan as I try to move. <em>'If this wasn't the real world, that fall would've killed me.'<em> I thought as I attempted to stand up. I winced. "Ow, that's gonna hurt in the morning. I gotta stop falling unconscious. That's eventually going to kill me someday." I look around to see I've fallen into some kind of old shack, like a wooden storage room or something, only more like a small house with wildlife invading every corner it can find with moss and vines. "Where am I?" I think back to what happened on the Gummi Ship. "Riku?" I call out. All that answered was the chirping wildlife in the backround. "Riku! Riku, where are you?" I call out once more. This time, I heard the creak of an old floorboard. "Riku?" I said, turning my head towards the direction of the creak. A dark sillouette on all fours with bright cat eyes glares at me. I make out the shadow and realize it was a cat. A very BIG cat. Suddenly, a leopard leaps out of the shadows in a yellow blur, roaring with its long white fangs glistenly for my flesh. I barely have time to dodge before it lands on the ground and swipes at me with its sharp claws, knocking me back against a crate. "Stay back! I have a keyblade and I'm not afraid to use it!" I shout, summoning my keyblade. The leopard roars and crouches down, planning when to pounce as we both get into our fighting positions. The "cat" makes the first move by trying to scratch me. I block it and hit the keyblade on the "cat's" side. I then, lash out multiple slashes on the leopard to keep it from attacking. I manage to knock it back a couple feet before it jumps and tries to go for my throat. "Oh yeah, chew on this!" I shouted, shoving the keyblade's neck into the big cat's jaws. It knaws furiously on the keyblade as I push it back and throw the cat against the floor. It tries to shake off the attack as I strike it on the hindquarters. It spins around, only to be knocked smack in the head and against the crates, falling limply to the ground. I relax and cautiously move towards limp animal. 'Oh crap! Did I kill it?' I thought nervously as I began to poke it with the keyblade. The leopard then jumps up and grabs my keyblade, throwing it to other side of the house. It roars before it springs to attack me. 'Shit, I should've let it die!' I thought as I cringed before a figure swooped in front of me and blocked the attack. I open my eyes to see a man with long tumbled brown hair and a loin cloth holding a long spear in the leopard's mouth, throwing the cat back. The leopard growls furiously but with fear and recognition in his eyes as the man points his spear menaciousingly at the feline. The jungle cat flees and jumps out a broken glass window, shattering it even more beyond damage.

"Sabor, danger." the man says turning towards me.

"Whoa... thanks for saving my life..." I replied, getting up from the floor.

"Thanks, saving, life." the man utters.

"Uh, yes." I reply confused. The guy didn't seem to know much english. I begin to think hard. _'I've seen this man before...oh wait, I know!'_ "Your name is Tarzan, right?" I said, pointing at him.

"Tarzan." the man nodded in recognition, placing his hands to his chest.

"I'm Alli." I said, placing my hands on my chest.

"Al-Lee" he tries to sound out.

"Yes right! Alli. Tarzan, have you seen my friend?"

"...friend?" Tarzan said.

"Yes, my friend Riku. Have you seen him?" I tried to act out and then draw a description, failing miserably as I got a more confused look. "Nevermind. Have you seen my mom and my sister Kurami?"

"Look for Riku, friends?" he said.

"Yes." I replied.

"Look for mom and Kurami, friends?"

"Uh...sorta...yes." I said. 'Technically they're my family but whatever. It's hard to help an ape boy with vocabulary and I sure as hell don't want to get into that.'

"Friends here." he said.

"Really! Where?" I ask.

"(mumbles gorilla) Eeeh-oo-oo-ah"

"What?"

"(mumbles gorilla) Eeeh-oo-oo-ah. Friends here."

"Uh, sorry I don't speak gorilla. Could you show me?" I ask. _'Well technically I know one phrase from the movie but I don't think that applies here.'_

* * *

><p>Riku wakes up to find himself laying on a rock, surrounded by bamboo. "Alli!" he shouts, jumping up, only to be greeted by silence. 'Hope she's okay...' he thinks before a twig snaps. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he shouts, pointing his warped souleater at the direction of the sound. A gunshot sounds off as multiple birds flee to the skies. A young, frightened, gray gorilla bounds out of thicket and drops something before running away. "Huh?" he says, picking up what appears to be a red gummi block. <em>'But how did a gorilla get a gummi block?'<em> he thought as a clean cut man with brown hair with white streaks and a mustache, wearing a yellow shirt with a red ascot walks out of the forest holding a silver rifle in both of his hands.

* * *

><p>Tarzan jumped on the net below the treehouse and urges me to jump into the treetops.<p>

"You mean you want me to jump in THERE!" I cry out. He nods, proceeded to jump into the underbrush. I sigh. _'Oh well, you only live once.'_ "If I get a broken leg doing this, I'm coming after you mister!" I shouted as I jumped into the trees below, screaming all the way down. Various branches hit my face before I fell through a long log, seeing Tarzan sliding on the vines ahead. "Oh crap..." I said as my feet began to slide on the vines. I tried doing what he did as the vines began to twist and turn. Needless to say, I wasn't the most graceful vine surfer but I could keep up. I jumped when he jumped to dodge the bumps on the vines and ducked not to hit overhead trees limbs. After a couple awkward near wipeouts, I was starting to get my treelegs (well I certainly wasn't getting my sealegs). _'Hey, this is kind of...fun.'_ I thought as the trunks zoomed past us. "WHOO-HOO!" I shouted and laughed with glee as the vine surfing became easier and easier with each turn. Eventually, we both jumped off and landed in a clearing surrounded by bamboo. "Aww, man. Over already?" I said retorically. A tan tent with various furniture was in the center of it. _'Jane's camp.'_ I thought as we both walked in, Tarzan on all fours.

"Jane," he cried out. A young woman with tangled brown hair and blue eyes with a dirty tanktop and a torn red skirt turned to see us. _'Oh so this is Jane. She looks different without her usual yellow dress on.'_

"Tarzan! Oh, and who is this?" Jane asks.

"Hi. My name is-" I began.

"Oh, so you speak english then!" she said tilting her head.

"Greatest language in the world." I smile.

"So you're obviously not related to Tarzan..." she deducts.

"No, but he did rescue me from that leopard, Sabor, over at the treehouse." I said pointing the direction we just came from over my shoulder.

"Goodness! I hope your not alone. The jungle can be quite frightening place." she says in horror.

"I know. No, actually I'm looking for my friend. We got separated when we got here." I said sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Well, don't worry. I'm sure we'll find your friend soon enough. By the way, I'm sorry. I interrupted you when you were introducing yourself." she said, apoligetically.

"Oh, that's okay. My name is Alli." I said, pulling out my hand.

"Hi Alli. I'm Jane." she says, shaking my hand. _'Yeah, I know.'_ I thought.

"Nice to meet you, Jane."

"So, Alli, are you here to study the gorillas?" she asks.

"Highly doubtful." says a masculine voice. A man with a yellow shirt and a red ascot walks with a young boy with silver hair trailing behind him. My eyes widen.

"Riku!" I shout, tackling the boy with a big hug.

"Whoa!" he says, teetering over a bit from the sudden contact.

"So I take it this was the friend you were looking for?" Jane points out.

"Yep!" I said happily. I hear an uncomfortable cough, looking up at Riku, realizing I was still hugging him around his neck. I quickly jumped away, both of us blushing awkwardly.

"Found the boy nearby. He has sharp reflexes with that sword of his, though it's not much of use for hunting gorillas like rifles." mumbles the man, putting more bullets into his gun.

"Mr. Clayton, we're here to _study_ the gorillas, not to _hunt_ them. This is research." Jane says appalled.

"Of course, Miss Porter. I only just wish to _protect_ you from those savage beasts." Clayton said, clacking the gun together on the word protect, walking out the tent. Jane sighed.

"Protect my ass..." I said under my breath. _'Only savage beast I see here is you.'_ I continued in my head. I never did like Clayton.

"Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home." she says turning around.

"Oh by the way, I found this earlier." Riku said, pulling out a red shiny block.

"A gummi block...so that means..." I said.

"The King could be here." Riku finished. "We should go and look for him."

"Yeah. And maybe we could find my mom and Kurami. Tarzan did say that my friends were here but he also said something in gorilla I couldn't understand, so maybe he saw the King too!" I said.

"Tarzan speaks some english but he's still learning. Maybe it would help if we showed him some slides and match the word to the picture." suggested Jane.

"That seems like a good idea. Let's try it." I said. Jane then loaded up her projector and put in various slides. Some were of gorillas, sword fighting, or even a tea party. But none seemed to interest Tarzan.

"Alright. This is the last slide." she said, putting in a picture of a large castle with odds and ends. 'Hmmm...I don't know why but that castle looks awfully familiar.' I thought. Riku almost seemed to tense up from looking at this picture.

"Riku? Riku, are you alright?" I asked in concern as Jane turned off the projector.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, shaking off his emotions moments ago.

"Well Tarzan?" inquired Jane.

"Do you know where they are?" I asked only for Tarzan to shake his head. 'I was sure he knew where they were.'

"That just leaves one place." Clayton says walking in. "Miss, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager that they are with the gorillas but Tarzan refuses to take us to them." _'You're just saying that because you want to "protect" Jane from the gorillas.'_ I thought bitterly in my head.

"Really Mr. Clayton, Tarzan wouldn't hide-"

"Then take us there. Take us to the gorillas. Gor-ril-las." Clayton pronouces. Tarzan gives me a solemn look before nodding.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I said, trying to wave off Clayton finding the gorillas.

"Tarzan, are you sure?" asked Jane.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak." Tarzan said.

"Kerchak?" questioned Jane.

"He must be the leader. Perfect! I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place" said Clayton, hiding a sinister smile.

_"Like hell, you will!"_ I began to say when Tarzan interrupted.

"Clayton no go. Alli go." he said.

"What? But I'm the guide here! I can protect you if the gorillas feel threatened and attack."

"Why would they feel threatened? It's not like we're going there to intentionally shoot them." I said, eyeing Clayton and his gun.

"Uh errr...well, what if our numbers should scare them?" he replied nervously trying to come up with an excuse.

"All the more reason for you to be left behind, wouldn't you say Mr. Clayton?" intercepted Riku.

"Very well." Clayton growled, mainly at Riku for denying him the chance to hunt gorillas.

"Well Tarzan, let's go." Jane said. Tarzan grunted and we soon took off for the woods. The large bamboo trees began to loom over us as we walked further and further away from the campsite. We encountered the occasional heartless that looked much like a heartless in a blue monkey suit, slashing a couple more in our way or just for HP. The jungle noise began to increase as we trekked up the forest levels, the underbrush growing thicker and thicker to the point where Riku had to cut through with his souleater. After a while, we cut our losses and just decided to hop onto the trees to avoid the troubles of walking and oncoming heartless. Riku and I eyed Jane and Tarzan curiously as they mounted on top of the vines hanging from treetops. "Well, what are waiting for? Get on." Jane said.

"Are you kidding me? Vine surfing I can do, but tree-swinging?" I said, giving them the 'Are you crazy?' look.

"Don't worry! It's not that bad once you get the hang of it. It's just moving from one vine to the next." she said.

"Well, okay. I guess I can give it a shot." I shrugged, secretly thrilled. You know you gotta try that at least once in your life.

"I'd rather take my chances with the forest floor." Riku said, jabbing his thumb at the ground below.

"Aw come on! Haven't you ever want to swing from a tree before?" I encouraged. Riku looking reluctantly at the ground decided to swallow his pride and cling onto the vine. We began to swing to one vine to the next, Riku and I struggling the most. After a while, we began swinging like pros. I even let out a Tarzan like yell swinging past the others, everyone giving me weird looks but I didn't care. Eventually, we landed in a clearing with a bunch of tree leaves on the ground. Tarzan began to mumble some inaudible gorilla speak. All of us were struck in awe as many gorillas appeared in the hidden shelters.

"Oh my god, look at all of them." I said, dumbstruck.

"There must be a couple 10 or 20 of them." said Riku.

"This must be where their nesting ground is." deducted Jane as a couple of gorilla babies wandered out from under a bush and looked up at us with curious eyes, their mothers watching cautiously from a distance.

"Hi cutie pies! Aren't you adorable!" I smiled sitting down, as one of the babies beat his chest to look tough. "Oh I'm sorry. You're not adorable, you're a tough little man." I said toughly in a baby voice. The boy gorilla puffed out his chest proudly which I proceeded to tickle. The little baby squirmed out, letting out a gorilla laugh as the others soon walked around me. The other two began to stroke my hair and pick any bugs they found in it, one of them pulling my hair at the top of my head. "Jane, help me!" I cried out laughing as one of the babies began to climb on top of my head. Jane proceeded to help get the one off of my head, only for the baby to climb onto her and pick her head. She laughed as she tried to get off the hair-combing gorilla off of her head.

"Guess they like you." Riku smirked walking over to us.

"Hey, go jump on Riku." Jane said quietly to the gorillas

"Yeah, go get 'em." I said encouragingly, tilting my head towards his direction. The gorillas then took off towards Riku and gave him a three-way tackle, knocking him to the ground. One scrambled on top of his back while the other two were either clinging to his arm or dangling from a thin strand of hair.

"Aww Riku. I had no idea you were so great with kids." I snickered, Jane giggling when a rustle caught our attention. The remaining gorillas scattered and fled, the babies being called back to their mothers, clearing off of Riku.

"What was that?" asked Jane. Riku, Tarzan, and I scouted ahead and looked around but nothing was there. Right when we were about to move again, a familiar yellow blur jumped out of the thicket. Sabor glared at me with menacing eyes as she roared, crouching down for attack. Tarzan quickly tensed up and got in front of Jane while Riku summoned his souleater for battle.

"Oh god, not you again!" I said in annoyance, whipping out my Roseblade.

"You've met this cat before?" asked Riku.

"Yeah. When we were flashed out of the ship, I ended up at a treehouse and Sabor attacked me. I nearly beat it but it took me by surprise and disarmed me. If it wasn't for Tarzan, I would've been a goner..." I said as Sabor crouched down in a fighting position. "Oh yeah, hungry for more? Here's a second helping!" I yelled out, charging towards the great cat. I was hoping to avoid another fight again, so I wanted to end it quickly. Unfortunately, that was my first mistake. The feline blocked my attack and swiped her claws into the right side of my face, knocking me back and off my feet and leaving 4 long gashes on my cheek.

"Alli!" shouted Riku as he tried to help, Tarzan holding him back as the leopard circled me.

"No. Alli fight." he said, looking at the gleam in my eye as I clutched my bleeding face.

"You bitch! You're better hope this doesn't scar or I'll make a rug out of you!" I shouted in fury. _'Nobody messes with the face! NOBODY!'_ I thought angrily as I wiped away the blood with my arm and charged in once more. Sabor charged but I jumped up and brought my keyblade down on her head. After that, I tried to stab the great cat with my blade. She dodged my thrust after shaking off the other attack. In anger of missing a KO'ing attack, I furiously began to swipe repeated blows to the cat's side and head, not even letting up for a second. By the time I was done, both of us were struggling to stand after I knocked Sabor against a rock. The great cat teetered before she finally fell over. Riku looked dumbfounded. _'Damn, remind me never to make her angry.'_ he thought as I picked up one of Sabor's fangs resting near my feet and put it in my inventory, turning my back from the creature; Second mistake. The cat struggled to get up and moaned a growl of pain as she crawled away towards the forest before a sound of thunder silenced the cat's cries. My eyes turned in shock to see the great leopard laying limply in the grass, a crimson red spot rising up in her matted fur coat. Clayton walked out of the bamboo forest, his rifle emitting smoke from a newly shot bullet.

"What did you do! You didn't have to kill her!" I shouted angrily at Clayton.

"But the leopardess was going to attack you." Clayton said briskly.

"No she wasn't! She was just trying to flee. And now, you killed her." I cried out on my knees. I looked brazenly at the limp body as tears began to stream down my face. "I may defend myself with insults and anger but I would never kill something. Ever." I said gravely.

"Look Miss, in this world, it's either killed or be killed. You can't just spare something because you pity it. You have to snuff out the weak; Survival of the fittest. If you can't take what nature will throw at you, you will die. Understand?" he said in annoyance. He began walking away into the forest before Riku walked up next to me.

"Clayton, I'll ask you this: When you meant killed or be killed, did you also include man with nature?" asked Riku.

"No, why?"

"Man is a force of nature. We too, are beings that live on this Earth, but instead of teeth and claws, we fight back with fear and ignorance. If you let these dark emotions consume you, you will only doom yourself and be swallowed up by the darkness." he said, darkly.

"Hmph, what am I listening to you for? You talk as if you had experience." Clayton said, Riku smiling gravely, his eyes filling up with sadness. "Anyways, I've found what I want." he continued, aiming his gun at a nearby gorilla. All of our eyes widened in fear as he began to pull the trigger.

"NO!" I shouted, jumping in front of his shot range. He looked at me as a large troup of heartless fell from the trees and squirmed their odd dance around us.

"Stand aside." Clayton said.

"No!" I yelled.

"If you don't move, you'll just be in my way. Now, stand aside."

"I told you no! What don't you get?"

"Fine. Then I'll have to make you move." Clayton said, commanding the heartless to attack. Riku and I summoned our weapons and began to swipe at heartless right and left. While we were busy, Clayton began to aim. I brought down my keyblade on his back while Riku destroyed the other heartless. I began to hit until he backed up a couple feet. A giant rumbling went on behind him before the dust settled. Tarzan lunged at him, only to be knocked down by some invisible force. Clayton appeared to be floating in the air but more like he was sitting on something invisible. He began to bob back and forth before he move forward and the invisible creature attacked. Something hit me back as Riku ran up and tried to hit the visible Clayton but the creature kept getting in the way. Clayton shot a bullet at Riku but it missed as I came in and tried to attack again. This time, Clayton seemed to "jump" and landed on Riku in a body slam. I swiped at what ever I could hit to get the thing off of him. Suddenly, the invisible creature turned into what was Clayton riding on a green striped chameleon with a heartless insignia on its chest. I began to unleash multiple attacks on the creature near its tail before it spun around and scratched me with its claws. Riku attacked the chameleon as I recovered from the blow, unleashing seemed to be a dark fire attack. The creature wailed in pain and flung his tail at Riku before he could react, knocking him against a rock. "Riku!" I shouted, rushing over to see the damage. Now was the time to try out my new spell I worked on at Merlin's. "Cure." I said as a green light surrounded Riku. His wounds were soon closed up and he took off at the creature once more. After burning the chameleon multiple times, we managed to separate Clayton from his ride. Clayton began to fire off rounds at me as Riku bunted the chameleon in the heartless symbol, giving him plenty of uppercuts. I dodge most of the bullets except for one that landed in my left arm. Good thing I was right handed. I charged with my good arm and managed to take out the hunter before he decided to aim for something other than my arm. Clayton clutched his chest in exaustion as the stealth sneak wobbled, and fell on top of him, killing him instantly **(A/N: don't ask how this is possible. i just assume that's what happened.). **The Stealth sneak began to dissolve as a purple heart flew out of its body.

"Alli are you okay?" asked Riku, seeing my shot arm.

"Yeah, I'm _fiiiiine_. I'm used to having gaping bullet holes in my arm." I laughed, bitter sarcasm dripping from my mouth as I clutched my bleeding arm to put pressure on the wound. One stupid rule about Curing: You can't do it to yourself because that just depletes any energy you have left. Riku went through his inventory and pulled out a potion and sprayed the contents on my wound. I winced as the liquid stung but it began to close up the hole and magically make the bullet dissolve from inside. _'Dang, they gotta start making this stuff in the real world! This could cure cancer.' _I thought as a giant gorilla approached us.

"Huh?" I said as the creature put his arm on my shoulder and flung me onto the drop off hedge nearby. I landed on the ground with a thud as a familiar 'oomph' also landed next to me. "Hey, an injured lady over here!" I shouted out as I dusted off my clothes. Tarzan made his way up the hedge and looked solemnly at the giant gorilla. The gorilla then turned and took the rest of the herd with him into the jungle. "What was that about?" I asked.

"I don't know but it seems Tarzan wants to show us something." said Jane following Tarzan. Riku and I trotted after them towards a loud roaring waterfall cave. Water seeped and leaked through the sides of the cave walls and floor, occasionally making one of us stumble until Tarzan stopped in front of the dead end. The wall had a blue aura surrounding it as blue butterflies rested on it.

"Eee-ooh-ooh-ah! Friends here. See friends" he said holding his knuckles against his chest as the echoes of the waterfalls bounced throughout the cave.

"Oh, I think I get it. Eee-ooh-ooh-ah means heart. Friends in our hearts." said Jane.

"Heart..." Tarzan pronounced.

"Oh, so that's what it meant. I guess you didn't see our friends after all." I mumbled dissapointedly.

"Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends." Tarzan said, Riku giving off a melancholy look. I turned and looked at him with sympathetic eyes. _'He had almost lost his heart to the darkness and had nearly lost his friends forever. If it wasn't for the king...'_ I thought sadly before my keyblade began reacting. _'The heart of the world...'_ I thought as I lifted the roseblade and a beam shot out, locking the keyhole and releasing a new gummi.

"Well, I guess we better get going. We need to go find our friends."

"Oh so soon? Well, I guess we'll see you until next time." said Jane.

"Alli, Tarzan, friends." said Tarzan as we walked out of the tent and boarded the ship to our next destination.

* * *

><p>"What drew the Heartless to that world?" asked Jafar.<p>

"The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good." said Maleficent.

"Yeah! He got chomped on instead." laughed Ogie Boogie.

"Hmph, a weak-hearted full like himself stood no chance against the Heartless. But the girl is becoming a problem. Not only has she found another keyhole, she has been softening that boy's heart. His dark aura is much less potent than before." said Jafar, stepping out of the shadows.

"Fear not. That boy is too emersed in the darkness for just any light to heal. He still won't be able to escape his fate." Maleficent said calmly.


	6. The Colossal Coliseum

**Snowcloud8: PREPARE FOR BACK STORY! Long ago, in far away world of the Olympus Coliseum, lived the Golden Age of powerful gods and extrordinary heroes. And the greatest and strongest of these heroes was the mighty Hercules. But what about a different hero? One with a powerful keyblade that could save the world? Now, that is what this story-**

**Clio: Would you listen to her? She's making this story sound like some corney fanfiction! (takes Melpomene's tragedy mask)**

**Thalia: Uh actually...-**

**Snowcloud8: *glares* You better not finish that sentence, Thalia!**

**Terpsichore: Lighten up, girl.**

**Calliope: We'll take it from here, darling.**

**Snowcloud8: Well, alright. Have fun with it! And enjoy the fanfiction!**

**Chapter 6: The Collosal Coliseum**

**I don't own kingdom hearts or disney nor do i claim to! fanfiction for a reason people!**

_(music begins)_

**Calliope: We are the Muses. Goddesses of the Arts and proclaimers of heroes.**

**Terpsichore: Heroes like Hercules.**

**Clio: Honey, you mean Hunk-cules. Whoo-hoo! I'd like to make some sweet music with-**

**Calliope: Our story, actually begins long before Hercules or Alli. Many years ago...**

**The Gossipped Truth**

_Back when the Key War ends, the planet Earth was down on its luck,_

_And everywhere, gas prices and the Heartless, ran amuck,_

_It was a nasty place! There was a mess where ever you stepped,_

_Where villians reigned and Heartless and the darkness never slepted, (whoo yeah girl)_

_And then along came Rae._

_She summoned her Keyblade,_

_She slashed_

_defeating those suckers to restore peace_

_at last_

_And on her own, she stopped chaos in its tracks,_

_and that's the gossiped truth,_

_the girl was too type A to just relax._

_And that's the world's first dish, (yeah baby)_

_but the girl was too uptight and uncouthed,_

_The girl then lost her heart too,_

_that's the gossipped truth!_

_And the Heartless went through wall,_

_that su'rrounds us all and broke through,_

_they brought the girl's darkened heart flu,_

_And that's the gossipped truth!_

**Thalia: And now to present matters.**

**Calliope: Right now, our current heroes are embarking to our world, the Olympus Coliseum.**

* * *

><p>"Wow, this place is big! It reminds me of Greek Mythology they used to teach us back home." I said, looking around at the many columns surrounding us.<p>

"Well, this is the Olympus Coliseum. Heroes from all across the universe come to fight in the arena." Riku mused.

"Hey, maybe we should go fight in the Coliseum!" I said excitedly.

"What? Why?"

"Because, we're heroes aren't we?"

"Hmph, I'm no hero..." he mumbled. I stopped, seeing a distant look in his eye.

"Okay, okay. Well, think of it as honing our battle skills." I said encouragingly.

"Fine, we'll compete." he sighed as I smiled cheerfully. _'Why do I always end up doing what she's doing?'_ he thought as we walked up to two golden statues of gladiators with their swords making an X above two equially large doors with thunderbolts engraved on them. We pushed the large doors open and walked into a stone room with pedistals and old-fashioned torches. A short satyr was writing something on the wall. "Uh excuse me-" I begin.

"Good timin'. Give me hand, will ya? Move that pedistal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games." the satyr said, not turning around.

"Well, alright I guess." I shrug, walking over to the cube. I begin pushing, accomplishing only that I look like I'm constipated while hugging a rock. I begin desperately trying to push it with my back and my hands but it won't budge. _'Damn, this thing weighs a ton!'_ I thought, breaking into sweat as my feet began scooting on the floor to gain some leverage. I give up, back up, taking a running start, and fall on my butt with an intense headache as I collide with the stone at full speed. _'Well, I'm never doing _that _again.'_ I thought bitterly.

"Having some trouble?" Riku said, giving me a cocky-eyed smirk.

"Noooooo, I fall flat on my ass all the time, come join me." I said gesturing, my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Oh come on. It's not _that_ hard." he inquired.

"Oh yeah, well why don't you try and push it!"

"Hmph, piece of cake." he said as he tried to push the block of cement, stress on the word _tried_. He couldn't even get it to move period! By the time he gave up, he was sweating profusely.

"Not so easy, is it?" I smirked.

"Oh, shut up!" he panted, regaining his composer a couple seconds later.

"Dude, that thing is obviously waaaaay too heavy!" I said turning towards the satyr.

"What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little-" the satyr said, turning around to see us. "Oh, wrong guy. What are you doing here? This Coliseum is for heroes only, not little girls."

"Excuse me?" I said angrily.

"Now would ya scram? I got my hands full preparing for the games and I don't need pipsqueaks like you in my way." he continued, walking towards us.

"What?" Riku retorted."I've killed plenty of monsters before and Alli's the freakin' keyblade master! What _exactly_ qualifies as a hero to you anyways?"

"A hero? That little girl? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the satyr laughed.

"Watch it, you old goat! Or you'll see what this keyblade can really do!" I said, flashing out my keyblade, glaring at him menacously.

"Whoa! Hey, easy little missy. The name's Phil and the only way you can even get into the games is with a pass, which EI, you ain't got! Plus, if you can't even move _this_..." he begins, struggling against the cinder block. "Then you can't call yourself...a hero." he said, finally collasped, his hand on his belly as he panted in exhaustion. "Okay, fine. It take more than brawn-" "Hahem!" I cough. "-or Y chromosomes to be a hero. So let's see what you two can do." Phil finishes.

"Yeah! Bring it on!" I shout enthusiastically.

"Let's just get this over with." Riku sighs. _'Where does she get all this energy?'_ he thought as we are lead into the large arena.

"Alright, all you have to do is smash all the barrels." Phil states.

"What? That's it?" I question. _'I was at least expecting a pool of sharks or something.'_

"Yep. As long as you can survive my obstacle course." Phil said as many hazardous areas began to arise from the ground including swinging overhead axes and, I kid you not, a pool of sharks._ 'Oh look, there they are.'_ I thought looking at two hungry sharks. Damn, I hate being right!

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me..." Riku sighed, face palming himself.

"I've got two words of advice for ya: Don't get killed! Ohandthiswillbetimed, GO!" Phil said as we began the obstacle course. I dropped to my belly to avoid the swinging axes as Riku avoided getting a new haircut and joined me. A small barrel awaited on the other side as Riku and I summoned our weapons and beat the crap out of the barrel. After that, we faced a ring of fire we had to jump through. "Dear god." I huffed, Riku jumping through with no hesitation, unscathed. I got a running start and jumping through, only coming out with partial clothing burn on my skirt. "Jesus, Phil! Is this training or a death trap?" I shouted, patting out the fire on my skirt.

"I thought a hero like you could handle it. Now cut the chat! Time's a wastin'." he said, pointing at his stopwatch. I growled in frustration as I summoned my keyblade and beat up the other barrel. Both of us arrived at the shark tank, the carnivorous fish eyeing us with interest. "I don't like the looks they're giving us." I said as one of the sharks imagined me as a chicken leg.

"Well, I didn't come this far just to quit or be eaten by sharks." he said, walking onto the plank across the pool. He punched one of the sharks in the nose that leapt up to eat him. _'Damn, he's such a badass. No wonder he as such a large fangirl base!'_ I thought, gawking as he continued to walk, not even phased. I proceeded to run behind him, hoping none of the sharks would come near me. Needless to say, we both finished the course with time to spare.

"Not bad...for a beginner! No entry." said Phil.

"Whoohoo! Looks like we're heading to the- wait WHAT! Why not?" I shouted.

"Two word: You guys ain't heroes!"

"What! That's bullsh*t! I was busting my ass back there!" I said, the censor picking up one of my words.

"And that was four words!" Riku pointed out.

"I admit, you both have skills but you two wouldn't last 5 minutes in the arena! Now come back when you both grow 3 inches and gain some more muscle. I got work to do, so scram!" the satyr said, turning toward the chalkboard again.

"Why you little-!" I shouted.

"Come on, Alli. Let's go." Riku said coolly. I glared grudgingly at the sadistic satyr as I sighed and followed Riku out the stone doors. "You wait here while I'll go get the ship." he said running off. I sighed as I sat down on the stone steps of the coliseum, my head in my hands. _'God, after all that hard work, I don't even get to compete in the arena.'_ I thought.

"Hmm...rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" said a voice. I stood and turned to see a man wearing a long black robe with blue flame hair licking his scalp, reflecting on his blue skin. _'Hades, the god of the underworld.'_ I thought as he continued. "Honestly, the goat's getting more stubborn by the year. Can't have him ignoring young talent like yourself now can we?"

"Hades, I pressume?" I said.

"The one and only." he replied.

"What does the Lord of the Dead want with me?" I asked.

"You wanna enter the games, right? Maybe this will help." Hades said, flashing a piece of paper into his hand.

"A pass? Really?...What's the catch?" I said suspiciously, not letting down my guard. Rule number 5 in my book: Never make deals with a god, _especially_ one from the underworld.

"No catch. I just don't want the old goat to be missing out on young talent like yourself. Plus, there's nothing more invigorating than watching a duel in the coliseum. It's the gods' favorite entertainment. Well, good luck kid. I'm pullin' for ya little shorty." Hades said, walking off. I looked at the pass in my hand._ 'I still don't trust him but I guess there's no harm in using it. At least I get to participate in the games.'_

* * *

><p>"WHAT! HOW DID YOU GET YOUR HANDS ON THIS!" shouted Phil.<p>

"Can we compete in the games now?" I inquired. Phil gave me a frustrated look before he answered.

"Fine. You can compete, but we're starting with the preliminaries right now so you better hurry up and get ready."

"Get ready for what? We are ready." I stated.

"No you're not! You're not even wearing any battle armor!"

"I think we'll be fine." said Riku.

"Suit yourselves. Alright match one is ready to commence. Please enter the arena." Phil said as we walked towards the big doors. I held my arm up to shield my eyes from the bright light. A large crowd opened up and roared in applause as we walked onto the field.

"Whoa, big crowd." I said stating the obvious."Well then, I guess we better give 'em a show they won't forget. You ready, Alli?" Riku said as I flashed out my keyblade.

"I was born ready!" I said as he called out his souleater and prepared for battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Match One: Shadow Scout<strong>

I was surprised to see our opponents were various types of heartless, 4 of them appearing in armor and others 3 floating with blue cloaks and witches hats.

"Since when do Heartless compete in Coliseum matches?" Riku asked as he swung at two of the armored heartless.

"Who cares as long as we get to kick some ass!" I replied, cutting through one of the Blue Rhapsodies. The others proceeded to fling blizzard attacks at me while Riku maintained blocking the two soldier heartless. I ran over and switched positions with him as he blasted fire magic at the Rhapsodies. That was the one spell I haven't mastered yet. Guess I'm not exactly the pyro type. I swiped at his previous opponents, knocking both over, releasing two pink hearts from their chests. The crowd cheered loudly as the triumphant horns blasted.

"Match Ended. Victor: Team Alli!" replied the announcer.

"Hmph that was easy." said Riku as Phil came down towards the field.

"You're no heroes yet but you ain't doing too bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching!"

"Hmph, lucky indeed..." I muttered sarcastically under my breath as a boy with long spiked blonde hair walked past us. He wore a long torn red cape, held up by a bumpy shoulder pad, that curled around his neck like a scarf, hiding his mouth. Underneath, he wore a dark navy shirt with a brown harness on his chest and denim jeans with belts and buckles clinging onto his ankles and brown boots. His deep blue eyes locked with mine as he continued to walk past us. _'No way...'_ I thought as the boy left the arena.

"Hmm...something tells me that guy's gonna be pretty hard to beat." said Phil.

"Eh, he doesn't look so tough." said Riku.

"Are you kidding me? Do you even know who that was!" I exclaimed.

"No, should I?" he said, giving me an odd look.

"That's Cloud Strife! He's one of the greatest fighters in the world! Me and my friend, Sarah, are big fans of his!" I said admiringly. Riku seemed to huff at this.

"Whatever, I'll believe it when I see it." he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Match Two: Sinisters<strong>

Ten shadow heartless and 3 blue rhapsodies appeared. I swung at most of the shadows, only a few of them living and retreating in shadow form to plan to attack again. Riku scalded the flying rhapsodies as they tried to freeze him. By the time he was done, the remaining heartless were already taken out.

Victor: Team Alli.

* * *

><p><strong>Match Three: Heat and Freeze<strong>

5 red nocturnes and 5 blue rhapsodies were in front of us. Since our first couple of matches, it had unspokenly been decided that I go after the fire breathers and Riku goes after the Blizzard bearers. I chill out 3 of them in one swoop while Riku melts down the front line of Rhapsodies. I cleanly turn the last two into blocks of ice. Anyone need an icecube?

Victor: Team Alli

* * *

><p>Riku and I rested and healed our wounds from the previous matches as we sat in the break room.<p>

"Man, these matches are so much fun! I just get psyched that there's going to be more of them." I said as I cured some of Riku's wounds.

"I take it you're enthusiastic about beating up the Heartless?" he chuckled as he tossed me a potion.

"Of course! I'm livin' the dream! I've always wanted to defeat the Heartless." I said before I swallowed and discarded the potion.

"What makes you say that?" he questions. _'Right, I haven't told him I'm from the other world.'_

Phil walked up to us in the break room before I could answer. "Say, you two are better than I thought. Wish he was here to see this."

"Who?" asked Riku.

"Hercules. He's a hero if there ever was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father. Anyways, I came in here to tell you that your next match is up. You've got 2 more after this before the final match. Good luck, kids!" he said as he left the break room.

* * *

><p><strong>Match Four: Shadow Platoon<strong>

2 soldiers, 2 shadows, 3 blue rhapsodies and 3 red nocturnes came at us in greater numbers. I froze the nocturnes and sliced the soldiers while Riku burned the rhapsodies and cut the shadows down. I enjoyed collecting their bouncing eyeball HPs as the match ended.

Victor: Team Alli

* * *

><p><strong>Match Five: Blue Revenge<strong>

9 blue rhapsodies stood side by side. I decided to sit this one out and see how Riku would do. Needless to say, that boy can be very VERY scary! He began to unleash long flamethrower attacks that set half of them on fire, scattering them towards the others which stupidly set themselves on fire. He turned as they all fell and released pink hearts in one big cloud of dust. And he only did this in 2 minutes flat.

Victor: Team Alli

* * *

><p>Alli ran up to Riku and cheered excitedly on how he fought when two onlookers conversed in secret as the crowd roared in excitement.<p>

"Alright, that chick is your next opponent, okay? Now, don't blow this. Just take her out." Hades said, Cloud looking over at the young duo.

"The great god of the underworld is scared of a little girl?...Sorry but my contract says-" Cloud begins.

"I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the damn contract! I know it says you are only required to kill Hercules in this tournament." Hades shouts angrily in frustration. "But you gotta go through that kid to get to him. Come on." he says, pointing at the smiling brunette. Cloud's stare softened only for a moment as she talked to the satyr. "Hey it's like that old goat says: Rule Number 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it!" Hades continued, throwing some fake punches. Cloud's face stayed unwavering as Hades became serious once more. "But hey, a casuality or two along the way is no big deal, right?" Hades chuckled. _'Especially if the traitor ends up dying as well...'_ he thought malevilently as Cloud got up expressionless and walked past him into another room. "Geez, stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by..." Hades mused to himself as a low growling roar came from behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Match Six: Big One<strong>

1 large body, 4 blue rhapsodies, 4 red nocturnes launched at us as we began to attack. We took out the small fry first with our usual combo as the large body heartless teetered slowly. It didn't move as fast as the other heartless but god knows it probably has a bigger defense. It began to viciously attack Riku with its arms as it swings him against the invisible wall. I smack it from behind only for it to turn around and push me back with its giant belly. "We've got to keep this guy distracted so the other can attack from behind!" I shout out to Riku as I unleash swiping attacks at the heartless to lure it over from Riku. Riku rushes up from behind as I try to block the attacks on my end. It spins around to deal with Riku before I jump up smack down my keyblade on its back, defeating it with the final blow.

Victor: Team Alli

"Whoo! Now onto the final match!" I shout excitedly as the platform rises up, revealing the next opponent. A familiar boy with spiky blonde hair rose out of the pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Match: Cloud<strong>

"It's Cloud... Look's like you got your chance after all, huh Riku?" I said as we prepared for battle. Cloud wielded his usually long and thick Buster Sword only it was wrapped in various bandages. He charged and began to swing the large weapon in many strikes. He somehow was able to move quickly with the heavy sword as one of the blows connected with my block and threw me back. Riku proceeded to block as I tried and swipe from behind. I delt a couple blows before he quickly turned around and hit me with the Buster sword. I scramble from my vunerable position and manage to escape a slice that would've taken my head off if I hadn't dodged.

"Damn, this guy means business." says Riku.

"Well, he's not a paid mercenary for nothin'." I said grunting, blocking his thick and powerful attacks.

"He's a what!" Riku shouted as he cuts at Cloud from behind. Cloud then rushes forward with his blade pointing out, knocking my keyblade out of my hand.

"Is that the best you can do?" he said as my blade falls on to the ground.

"Not quite." I smirk as I backflip and summon the keyblade into my hand again. Cloud looks in surprise, seeing the weapon he had flung away suddenly in my hands once more. I take advantage of this by dealing a blow to his gut and then to his side. He topples a bit but then gains composure.

"Hmph, not bad..." he said as we begin to spar. Any attacks I throw at him, either land or get blocked, and vice versa. Riku then tags in and begins to spar with him while I catch my breath. "Get out of the way." said Cloud as Riku tries to block attacks intended for me.

"Never." Riku replies as he pushes back Cloud with pressured attacks. _'I have to protect the keybearer at all costs or the world could fall into turmoil.' _He thought.

"Fine then. Have it your way!" Cloud shouts as he knocks Riku aside with some hidden energy. He jumps in the air, bringing down his blade towards where I sat. "Braver Attack!" he shouts as the attack comes closer and closer. _'Crap! I can't dodge his attack!'_ I think in fear, my eyes widening with terror as I look to see Cloud Strife coming closer at lightning fast speeds.

"Alli!" Riku shouts as Cloud plunges his Buster sword into the surface, kicking up an enormous dust cloud. Riku desperately tries to look through the cloud as the dust settles. I'm lying on back as Cloud has his sword's edge pointed at my throat. My eyes are filled with horror and sadness, seeing ironically I was going to be killed by one of my favorite Final Fantasy characters. Cloud stares into my eyes one final time before he lifts his sword. I cringed as Riku shouts "NO!", preparing for a quick death. But it did not come. I open my eyes to see his Buster sword flung to his side with a clank. I breathe deeply as relief fills my entire body. I wasn't going to die. I could've cried right there. But before I could stand back up, a large black paw comes down on Cloud, taking him by surprise and knocking him unconscious. The crowd screams in terror as a large black dog with red eyes and 3 heads roars throughout the arena.

"Oooh, right! There was one other rule I forgot: Accidents happen." said Hades, dissapearing into the shadows. The three-headed dog begins to attack before a man in a gladiator outfit and blue cape holds the dog up.

"Herc!" cries out Phil.

"Phil! Get them out of here!" shouts Hercules as he holds up the giant canine.

"But Cloud-" I began.

"Come on!" Riku shouts as he grabs my arm and runs towards the exit. I reluctantly follow, hoping Cloud could make it out alright.

"Whew! That was close!" said Phil. "That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him." he said before hearing an angry growl from outside. "Then again..maybe not...it doesn't look good..." he finished. _'I gotta find a way to defeat Cerberus, but how...?'_ I think before an idea formed in my head. I smiled confidently as I turned towards the arena entrance.

"Alli, where are you going?" asked Riku.

"I'm going to help save Hercules!" I said stopping at the entrance.

"What! Are you nuts, kid! This ain't some match! This is for REAL!" Phil shouted.

"I know that! But Hercules and Cloud need our help... You can decide whether or not I'm a hero later but I gotta save them! Besides, I've got a plan." I said slyly as I went through my inventory.

* * *

><p>Hades sat in what appeared to be a box office seat. He looked over at Wonder-Boy trying to fight off Cerberus. "Ah, this is some good entertainment. If I only had my camera..." he said to himself as Hercules was backed up into a corner. "Back off you stupid demon hound from hell!" Hercules said, punching on of the lunging heads in the jaw. Hercules was slowly backing up with an unconscious Cloud on his shoulder in a fireman's carry while the angry dog closed in on him. "Hold on a second..." said Hades as he spied a familiar figure running out towards the battlefield.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hercules!" I shouted holding my keyblade, gaining the doberman's attention. Hercules quickly ran past me with Cloud as Riku cautiously was near me.<p>

"Kid, I got one word of advice for ya: Don't die!" Phil said as Cerberus growled savagely.

"Still not one word!" I said as Hercules passed Phil and ran inside the exit. Riku stood beside Phil as he watched in horror as I stood before the 20 foot tall dog like I did in front of the Wonderland Courtyard. As Cerberus growled menaciousingly, I looked it straight in the eye (if I could, since he did have three heads) and cast aside my keyblade a solid 30 feet away from where I stood.

"I come in peace." I said with both my arms up. The dog growled curiously, looking over at the fallen keyblade. _'God, whoever must be watching this must think I'm insane for what I'm about to do next. Kids, don't try this at home.'_ I thought as I suddenly smiled, my otakuness taking over. "Whose a good puppy?" I asked in my cute puppy voice.

_"What?"_ Hades.

"What?" Phil.

"WHAT?" Riku.

**_"What?"_** Cerberus' growl seemed to say.

"Whose a good boy? You are! You are! Yes, you are!" I said, smiling.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing!" cried out Riku. Cerberus just seemed stunned. It had never been praised before and most people thought of it as a terrifying monster dog so this was a first.

"Yes, you're a good boy. Come here, sweety!" I said sweetly. Cerberus began to walk towards me.

"OH MY GOD, ALLI, WATCH OUT! HE'S GONNA-" Riku shouted out as Cerberus began to lick me with all three of its heads. "-lick your face?" he finished as the three heads nudged up against me.

"Yeah, you're a good boy yes you are! You're not a mean scary dog, you're just a big sweetheart!" I smiled, petting and hugging all of the nudging heads, not minding I was covered head to toe in dog slobber. Cerberus then layed on its back as I proceeded to scratch its tummy. "Yes you are! Yes you are!" I said cutely as the giant dog then got up and wagged its tail in happiness. "Ooh, almost forgot, I brought you a treat." I said, pulling out 3 steaks. The dog heads looked at me excitedly as I tossed all the steaks in the air, each one of the heads chomping down on a steak.

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? MY FEROCIOUS GUARD DOG IS NOW TURNED INTO A FREAKIN' HOUSE PET! WHAT THE HELL!" Hades shouted, a bit too loudly. The dog heads turn to look at their furious master.

"He didn't appreciate you, did he? You were left all alone guarding the scary underworld, weren't you?" I said hugging one of Cerberus' front legs. Cerberus responded with a small whimper. "Aww, you poor baby...Well, I appreciate you! You're the coolest dog I've ever met!" I said cheerfully. The dog almost seemed to smile before growling fiercely at Hades.

"Uh oh..." he said as a roaring Cerberus ran after Hades.

"Sik 'em, boy!" I laughed turning to see a very shocked Riku. _'How did she-...'_

"Heh, what can I say? I'm an animal lover!" I shrug sheepishly, as if I could read his mind.

* * *

><p>"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privilages to participate in the games. Further-" announced Phil.<p>

"Hey, what do you mean 'junior heroes'?" I questioned.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." Phil said.

"So what does it take?" I asked.

"Well, you're just going to have to find that out for yourselves, just like the way I did." said Hercules.

"No problem. We'll start proving ourselves in the games."

"There ain't gonna be any games for a while now. Gotta clean up from that last battle first."

"Okay, we'll be back."

"I still can't believe that kid actually tamed Cerberus!" Phil said as we walked out of the stone doors. I looked over to see Cloud sitting on some stone steps.

"Hey, how ya doing? You alright?" I asked in concern. Cloud looked up at me, seeming lost in thought.

"...Yeah."

"So why did you go along with what Hades said? You never EVER make deals with the god of the Underworld." I asked. Cloud rested his hands and chin on his knees.

"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired." He said, standing up and looking at the sky. "I fell into darkness and couldn't find the light."

"You mean Tifa?" I said as Cloud looked at me in surprise. "Don't worry, you'll find your hikari. I'm searching too, for my family and my light...my other half...someday..." I said, bringing my hand to my chest, my eyes filling with sadness.

"...For your hikari, huh?" he said. I nodded. "Don't lose sight of it." he said, dropping a charm into my hand as he walked away.

"Hey, how about a rematch sometime? I promise, no interruptions from the Underworld!" I shouted out as Cloud stopped in his tracks. He turned and looked at me.

"I'll think I'll pass." he said, brushing his hand through his hair, continuing to walk.

* * *

><p>Hades stood, covered in bite marks and slobber, looking at a Hercules figurine. "He's strong, he's kind. He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot. He's perfect. Perfect. Perfectly infuriating! He drives me CRAZY!" Hades shouts, his blue flames turning into a vibrant yellow with anger as he literally explodes in rage. "Wait a minute. What are you worried about? All the pieces are in place. Relax." he said trying to calm himself down, his flames returning to their normal blue shade. "Oh whoa whoa! Here's what you'll do. Let Hercules train the kid. Then, in the next games, I'll crush 'em both." he said, clasping his fist. "Who invited you to the party. Stay out of this. This is my show." Hades said, turning to see Maleficent standing behind him observantly.<p>

"As you wish. Fight to your heart's content." she replied coolly as she turned and walked away, an angry Lord of the Dead glaring at her.

* * *

><p>"God, I hope these clothes aren't non-refundable. So far, they've been burned and covered in dog slobber." I said sitting in the control room aboard the Gummi Ship.<p>

"Hmm..." Riku grunted, not bothering to listen. I frowned at him not giving me any attention.

"She-sells-seashells-by-the-seashore!" I said very quickly, seeing if he was paying attention.

"Hmm..." he grunted.

I turned towards Riku as he began to pilot the ship. "Hey you, with with the face! What is up with you? You haven't said a word since we left the Olympus Coliseum." I asked curiously.

"It's nothing..." he said manning the controls to get his mind off the subject.

"No, it's not. You're keeping something from me." I said as he pushed a bunch of buttons, not neccesarily belonging to the ship.

"You can assume what you want, but I need to get back to work, you know, not crashing the ship and all." he said, pushing even more of my, and the ships, buttons. Then, I thought of a full proof method of getting him to talk.

"Fess up or I won't let you ever listen to my iPod again!" I said, convincingly. He froze, then sighed and put the ship on autopilot. He spun around his chair and stood up in anger.

"Fine! You want to know what I was thinking? I thought what you did back there was stupid! Not only did you unarm yourself in front of Cerberus, but Cloud had you in a very dangerous position. You could have gotten yourself killed! And there was nothing I could do about it! And yet you stuck up for him?" he shouted. I stood there in shock. _'What? Was he...jealous?'_

"But it wasn't his fault. He was tricked by Hades! He was just looking for his hikari-" I cried out.

"I'm not done talking!" he shouted, making me grow quiet. I had never seen him this angry before. Not even in the games. "Hikari or not, it was still reckless what you did. When you let down your guard like that, I thought you were going to die! That I couldn't save you this time! And then you'd..." he started drifting off. _'Well look at that. The Prince of Darkness does have a heart.'_ I thought. Seeing him in his sad state, it was heartbreaking. I, doing what always helped, wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He blushed from the sudden contact as my arms locked around his back. _'His shoulders...feel so strong and sturdy...'_ I thought resting my head on his chest, breathing in the moment. After a couple awkward seconds, I, randomnly getting my sense back, I quickly released him from my impluse. _'Oh my god! Why did I just do THAT? What was I thinking?'_ I thought, my cheeks turning red.

"Errr uh...I'm sorry...if it helps, I promise not to do something reckless like that again, okay?" I said, Riku starting to recover.

"I guess so..." he said looking away.

"Good..." I said, an awkward silence filling the void. "And Riku?"

"What?"

"...Thanks for worrying about me..." I said quietly, Riku's expression soon melting into a genuine smile.

"No problem...So...can I borrow your ipod now?" Riku joked.

"Oh shut up!" I said teasingly, throwing my ipod in his face. "But yes, you can. I'm gonna head to bed early so wake me up when we land in Traverse town, 'kay?" Riku nodded as I made my way towards my room, closing my bedroom door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**Well, another end to another chapter. things to say: first, i edited the ending. it just didnt seem to fit and i nearly ended up in a major writer's plot because of it so hopefully, u guys wont shoot me for changing it. Secondly, ****I would also like to point out, for those who are familiar with Organization XIII comics by LadyChimera, yes, I did use the Saix puppy origin cartoon in the Cerberus scene. I do not own that comic! she does really good stuff on Orgy XIII so go check out her stuff on deviantart! And I would also like to have a shout out to those who have been supporting me and giving me reviews: xCarryOnDancingx, thanks for all the positive reviews; they really make my day. willandjemlover, thanx for the ideas. i will come to you for more story help if i need it. and countless others reviewers, you know who you are, thanks! I hope to write more inspiring chapters.**


	7. A Filler of a Filler

**Okay, after doing some major thinking in filling in the gaps in my story, i am writer blockless! btw, i must apologize for this chapter getting out so late! writer's block, finals, and distractions just kept getting in the way, but after the encouragement of willandjemlover and the mention of my support from xCarryOnDancingx, i am snapped out of my funk! i also must point out, this is a filler and is a shorter chapter but i felt i should get this out of the way before we head to Agrabah. anyways, the plot thrives with chapter 7. (warning T and possibly M rated themes)**

**Chapter 7 A Filler of a Filler**

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SQUARE ENIX, KINGDOM HEARTS, OR DISNEY NOR DO I CLAIM 2! it's called fanfiction for a reason, people!)**

(Alli's POV)

_I was floating in a dreamless sleep until a white light flashed around me, tranforming me into a five year old girl with short pigtails, a red blouse and a flowery blue skirt. I was laying on the floor playing with a stuffed teddy bear when an elderly woman walked into the had grey hair with strings of hair falling out of her low messy bun and wore a plain pink dress and a white apron._

_"Nana!" I said, running up and hugging the old lady around her legs. I breathed in her nostalgic scent of old oak and pine trees._

_"Hello Alli." said my grandma, wearing an old weary smile that seemed to contain much wisdom._

_"Nana, will you please tell me a story?" I asked looking up at my grandma._

_"Of course child. But you must be quiet. I just put down Kurami for a nap in the other room." she hushed._

_"Ooop, sorry Nana." I giggled as Nana set down in her usual rocking chair._

_"What story would you like to here?" she asked._

_"Tell me a romantic story. One with kingdom and a castle." I said cheerfully as I crawled up on her lap with my full attention._

_"Alright then. Now lettme see...once upon a time, there was a magnificient kingdom. Clear sparkling waterfalls and fields of lush radiant flowers flourished through the entire kingdom. Most of those who thrived there lived content lives with no wars or famine, as the land was plentiful and filled with wise rulers, and would have festivals regulary held every other week. Everyone was content except for a little boy. He had lived most of his life inside the castle, belonging to a loyal family of knights and pages who resided in the castle, and had desperately wanted to go out and see the world beyond the castle's stone walls. But he was prevented from doing so, until one day, a strange guest visited the castle. The mysterious stranger claimed to be the ruler of the nearby kingdom and wished to discuss matters of alliance by bringing the king some gifts. As the crowd was in awe of the strange objects, the little boy managed to sneak out past the palace guards and ran out towards the town in a long black cloak.'_

_' The townsfolk were preparing for another festival as streamers hung overhead as a large variety of food layed for the people. The smell of freshly baked bread drew the boy hungrily over to a table full of delightful delicacies. He grabbed a piece of bread and bit into it before an angry shop keeper came out. He yelled out at the boy that he was going to have to pay for that but the boy didn't understand. Most of his life he was provided with food and comfort so he never had to pay for anything. Before the shop keeper could say more, a young girl handed the man a quarter to pay for the boy's piece of bread. The boy was astonished at the girl's actions. She looked to be about the age of 10 and of the lower class, judging by her tattered appearance. He asked the girl why she paid for his bread when she looked like she needed it the most. She smiled and simply replied that no one should ever go hungry. He wished to pay the girl back though he did not have any money on him. He handed over his long black cloak and half of his piece of bread but it didn't feel like enough. Suddenly, he saw a small blue flower growing on a nearby vine. He picked it and gave it to the girl. He said that he wished he could only do more for her. The girl stared at the small flower before smiling cheerfully, saying that was all that she needed before she disappeared through the crowd. After enjoying the festivities, the boy finally returned back to the castle, only to find bodies strewn across the courtroom floor. He ran throughout the castle to find someone that was still alive before he came across a maid barely holding on. He asked her what had happened. She said that the visitor brought a dark monster that slew the entire court and turned them into monsters; she pleaded that he must stop the massacre. Unfortunately, most of the townspeople were slain before he could warn them. The boy was devastated as among the rubble, he saw a single blue flower laying down on the ground. The boy's eyes filled with grief as he picked up the delicate flower. As he stared at its fragile beauty, itt was then, he would strive to accept his knighly heritage and never let anyone be harmed ever again."_

_"That wasn't a very nice story." I pouted._

_"How so?"_

_"Because the boy never kissed the girl."_

_"Just because the boy didn't kiss the girl doesn't mean that he didn't love her."_

_"But why? Isn't kissing the way of saying 'I love you'?"_

_"Not always. Some can say it in a million words in a poem or no words at all through a flower. Love is a form that can come in many ways and in all shapes and sizes. You may not expect it when it happens, but you'll know in your heart when it happens."_

_"Hmmm well, I still say he should've kissed her."_

_"Haha...well, you'll understand when you're older. Now, off to bed." my grandma chuckled._

(**Riku**&Alli's POV)

**I was putting the ship on cruiser as we arrived. _'I probably should go wake Alli up.'_ I thought as I walked down the hallway to her room. "Alli, time to get up." I said, knocking on the door. Hearing no reply, I cracked open her door to see her in a disseray of sheets and blankets. Her eyes lay closed as her lashes fell softly on her face. _'She looks kinda cute when she's sleeping...'_ I thought chuckling to myself._ 'WAIT! Where did that thought come from?'_ As if on command, I looked back to see two brown eyes.**

A soft chuckle interrupting my dream, I slowly pulled out of my sleep, my grandmother's words still echoing inside my head. It had been awhile since I looked back on that memory but before I could ponder on its occurance, I woke up to see two seafoam eyes staring at my own. "!" I shrieked in surprise, scooting back about 5 feet on my bed as the figure jumped back in surprise. "Damn it, Riku, don't scare me like that! It's known to be creepy to stare at a person when they sleep. It's kinda stalkerish!" I said angerily, recognizing the figure.

**"I-I-uh-I-" I began to spit out. _'Damn it, what was wrong with me? Say something, you idiot!'_ I thought but no words began to form sentences as my view turned to something more appealing.** I rambled on about the importance of knocking before entering, although his attention seemed elsewhere. "_What?"_ I said, looking where his line of sight was. It lead up to my wrinkled tank top with one fallen strap, clearly showing cleavage. "KYAH! YOU PERVERT!" I shouted, blushing madly as I desperately tried to cover myself up with a blanket. "GET OUT!" I screamed as I pushed him out of my bedroom door.**My attention snapped back into view as Alli began turning an unusual shade of red, resulting in me doing the same. Through some feat of inhuman strength, I kid you not, threw me out the door and into the hallway and onto my stomach.**

* * *

><p>(Alli's POV)<p>

We landed in Traverse town for Cid to make new installations for the ship, not uttering a word since 'said' incident on the ship. Most of the awkward silence had made going to Aerith's house feel like an eternity before we FINALLY walked into Aerith's house.

"Oh come on! Why won't you let me train?" whined a voice I recognized to be Yuffie.

"Because you're too young! Plus, you could get hurt." answered a scolding feminine voice. I looked to see Aerith and Yuffie argueing near Leon.

"I am not! I'm almost 15 and I can fight good enough to keep up with Leon. Plus, I need to enhance my ninja skills."

"Come on, Aerith. Let the kid fight. She has some pretty decent skills." Leon sighed.

"See! Told ya!" smirked Yuffie.

"Well, in my book, you're still too young. And that's final!"

"Are we interrupting something?" asked Riku. Aerith and company turned over to see us.

"Oh no. Not at all! So good to see you two! So, what's the occasion?" Aerith said cheerfully.

"Cid's adding a bunch of features to the ship. Plus, I thought we should stop by to say hello." I replied. "So, Leon, you up for another rematch?" I smirked.

"You're on!" he said, picking up his gunblade as we walked out to the streets. I summoned my keyblade, relieved the tension was finally dropped. "This time, I won't go so easy on you." he said, getting in a fighting stance.

"Ha! That will be the day!" I said, running off into battle. A couple minutes later, the match ended with Leon's sword pointed at my back and mine pointing at his throat, declaring the match to be a draw.

"What the hell, man? I beat you last time!" I shouted, lightly panting as I got out of his death grip on one of my arms. Even though I had gotten stronger, fights against Leon still wore me out.

"You got lucky the last time. I under-estimated you, being a girl, but this time, I didn't let that cloud my judgement." he said confidently, resting his blade on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but you didn't beat me though so you've got nothing to be proud of." I fired back, grabbing his hand and pulling myself to my feet.

"Alli, I came to tell you that dinner's ready and Cid said your ship is done with the repairs." Aerith said, walking out of the house.

"Thanks Aerith!" I said, my keyblade disappearing in a white light. I walked into the dining room, the smell of intoxicating food hanging in the air. I sat down to a steaming hot plate of mashed potatoes, chicken, and corn as the others around me began to eat some of the best food to ever fill my stomach.

"Man Aerith, you sure know how to cook!" I said, practically shoveling the mashed potatoes into my mouth.

"Why thank you, Alli." she smiled.

"Definately better than Gummi Ship food, huh Riku?" I said, turning to see the boy's eyes practically melt in awe of how delicious the food was. He looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in weeks, which of course he probably didn't, seeing our food tasted like crap.

"It's nice." he said, trying to maintain his pride. But inside I knew he was probably trying to gulp as much food as possible down before returning to the horrid hospital food that is Gummi Ship food. As I got up and washed my plate, I smiled as I looked around the table. Yuffie chattered endlessly about her daily training as Cid knawed rambunciously on his chicken leg as Aerith and Leon ate quietly, listening to Cid's mecha rambling on his installments and work with Leon and Riku. They all were practically family to me: Leon was the annoying older brother who I had to outclass, Yuffie was like the best friend that made us practically sisters, Cid was the crazy upbeat uncle who's temper was always on the comedic side, and Aerith was a loving mother who's cooking skills surpassed a master chef. With a warm feeling in my chest, I placed my dish in the sink and turned to look at Riku._ 'What was he to me?'_ I thought. This question actually had me puzzled. He didn't seem to fit any description but I felt like I still needed him for some reason. Trying to turn away from these odd thoughts, I walked over to Aerith.

"Hey Aerith, is there a grocery store nearby?" I asked.

"Yes there's a walmart a couple blocks down, why?" she questioned. I blinked in surprise. _'They have a walmart? Damn, that IS__ good store location! Those things are freakin' everywhere!'_

"I want to buy some food for our ship as a surprise to Riku. He normally doesn't like the food served there, and frankly, I want something healthy to get into his system." I said, turning away from spacial anomolies.

"Sure. Yuffie can take you there." Soon both of us snuck out the door, thanks to Yuffie's ninja skills, and we made our way over to walmart. I began to scan the isles for all the things we were going to need.

"Okay we need bread, milk, eggs, cereal, cheese, some chicken, vegetables, fruit..." I said, going through the list.

"So basically, everything." said Yuffie.

"Yeah pretty much!" I laughed as I began to put items in the cart. "So, what was the deal with you and Aerith today?"

"Oh, you heard that?"

"Honey, Wonderland could hear you two."

"Heh-heh, well I want to hone some of my ninja skills by going on more missions with Squall-errr uh, Leon, and Aerith says I'm not old enough to fight with the big boys."

"Don't worry, she'll probably go along with it eventually. She's only trying to look out for your best interests."

"Yeah, but I wish she would stop treating me like I'm 5. I'm not a little kid anymore." she pouted sadly.

"You say that but your face says otherwise." I pointed out her childlike expression. We both laughed as we managed to make it to the checkout isle.

"Hey, I got an idea! What if I came with you guys? Not only would I be protected by you and Riku but I could travel the worlds to kick some serious heartless butt in the way of the ninja." she said.

"Oh, that would be awesome! It would be nice to have a girl to talk to for once." I said excitedly. "But we have to run it by Aerith first." I said as all of the items on the conveyor belt were placed into plastic bags. "Man, it's getting late. We should go home soon."

"Yeah, probably don't want to wake your boyfriend up." Yuffie smirked.

"Shut up! He's not my boyfriend." I blushed.

"Then what is he?"

"He's...just a friend. Besides he doesn't sleep." I said. _'Was friend really the right word for him? I mean, Riku was just...Riku.'_

"He doesn't?"

"Nope. He says he just doesn't feel the need to like everyone else."

"Weird...I wonder what he's like in bed?" Yuffie questioned.

(OoO) "WHAT?" (Wasn't expecting that now, were ya?) My eyes looked at her in horror, not quite sure I just heard that.

"Well, since he doesn't sleep, he's gotta do _something_ to entertain himself."

"SHHHH! Yuffie, don't say things like that outloud!..." I shushed her, laughing a little bit. _'Especially since they might be true...' _I thought. You don't see what happens in the blackout periods of videogames.

"He's not your boyfriend, so why do you care?...I bet he might have a "doll" stashed away somewhere; something if he doesn't have any live entertainment." Yuffie whispered in my ear. O.O_'My god, that's just-that's just too far! What horrors does this girl know about anyways?'_ As if she read my mind, she continued.

"Cid tends to leave his 'special' magazines around our house and I get bored. Aerith has been on him about them, but old habits die hard I guess. Another reason why I should leave with you guys!" Well...there's something you don't hear everyday...

"That'll be $200 munny." droned the moogle cashier._ 'Oh, look at that! A moogle. Guess Kingdom Hearts is a crossover with Final Fantasy.'_ I thought as Yuffie went through her wallet for Aerith's munny.

"Oh crap! I'm short 20 bucks!" she said, scrambling through her munny pouch.

"No worries! I snagged some cash from Riku earlier before we left." I said, slapping down the rest of the munny.

"Ha, why you little klepto!" Yuffie said, clearly proud.

"Oh yeah! You're not the only one with ninja skillz!" I smiled sinisterly. We both giggled insanely as we quickly hauled the groceries in an adrenaline rush and stocked them in the ship's kitchen. "Can't wait to see the look on his face when sees that!" I whispered as we both muffled our giggling coming in late through the back door.

"See's what?" said Riku, fading into view from the darkness. (Yeah, _that_ wasn't creepy _at all_!) _'Right, forgot he doesn't sleep.'_ I thought as we both froze in our tracks to see a frowning Riku staring at the both of us with his arms crossed.

"Oh nothing!" I said recovering.

"Hmm-mmh, why are you two coming in so late?"

"Oh, just did some shopping..." I said nonchalontly, both of us trying to stifle our giggles. Midnight madness had taken over.

"For what?" Riku asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Whatever, just don't let me catch you two out of bed."

"Yeah, you would just _love_ to keep us in bed, wouldn't you dark boy?" Yuffie winked. I bursting into fits of laughter, not being able to control myself.

"What?" he said confused.

"N-N-Nothing. You r-really don't wanna know." I breathed out, choking between laughs.

"Yeah, because if you don't, you would have to get out your dolly." Yuffie continued.

"W-What?" he said with a shocked look that only made me laugh harder. My whole body shaked with laughter as tears began to pour out of the sides of my eyes.

"Oh god, my lungs! C-Can't breathe!" I laughed, rolling on the floor.

"What the hell is going on! Can someone please explain this to me?" he said frustrated.

"Goodnight, Riku." Yuffie said, waving him off, dragging a giggling Alli up the stairs.

* * *

><p>As the sun shone throughout Traverse Town, everyone was enjoying the midmorning scramble of breakfast. I pulled Riku to a corner as I discussed my plans involving Yuffie. "She would be a great addition to fighting off the heartless and you would worry about me less." I stated.<p>

"Ha, who said I worried?" Riku huffed, crossing his arms and leaning to the side, turning away. _'Ha, he can be so dense sometimes,'_ I thought as I half smiled, raising my eyebrow. "Besides, I don't think it's my decision to make." he continued, tilting his head towards the room Aerith walked into. "It's her's."

"Yeah, but I might as well ask permission from you first; it is your ship."

"Yeah well, I don't think my opinion matters anymore." he said turning, as we heard the shouts and slamming of doors.

"Guess we got her answer." I said staring at an angry Aerith.

* * *

><p>When afternoon came, Riku and I said our goodbyes. "Thanks for everything, Aerith, especially for the recipes." I said quietly as I hugged Aerith.<p>

"Of course. You be careful now, you two." she said as I stepped back towards Riku.

"We will." he answered.

"Hey, I forgot to ask, where's Yuffie?" I asked.

"Probably pouting off in her room somewhere." said Leon.

"I'm sorry she's not able to see you two off." Aerith said sadly, trying to change the subject.

"That's okay. She'd probably be all depressed about it anyways, though it would have been fun to have her come with us... Tell her I said bye, 'kay? And Cid?" I said turning towards him. "Stop leaving those magazines around; they're a bad influence on her." Cid turned a light shade of crimeson as Aerith gave him a death glare as we walked inside the gummi ship.

"Well, we're off! Bye everyone!" I waved through the ship's glass shield as Riku turned on the controls and we sped off towards a new destination. "Next stop, Agrabah!"


	8. Argh to Agrabah

**Just finished watching Birth by Sleep; They FINALLY had an English walkthrough so I'm hooked on the story; Wikipedia doesn't do it justice. Now I'm listening to Ventus' Theme on repeat! That song is just so beautiful, it makes me cry… *sniffle* and i apologize for this not getting out any sooner. i had some mega writers block on this story and put it on hiatus for a while, so i hope u all can forgive me because I'm awarding you with a big long chapter for sticking with me so long! (HOLY CRAP, IT'S OVER 9,000!...lol DragonballZ reference X3)...Oh, by the way, go back to see chapter 7; i updated it a bit and it has a longer ending so if you don't, you won't get what's about to happen. And i must point out, this story will have moments that relate to the previous game, but for some reason, the world's characters reset and can recal past events but Aladdin and Jasmine haven't met yet. it's odd but just go with it-**

**Alli: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Me: Anyways, moving on!**

**Chapter 8: Argh to Agrabah**

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SQUARE ENIX, KINGDOM HEARTS, OR DISNEY NOR DO I CLAIM 2! it's called fanfiction for a reason, people!)**

Riku and I were about half way to Agrabah when the mundane began to take over. Riku was daydreaming as he sluggishly held the controls while I sat on a nearby desk. The excitement of leaving for Agrabah was slowing draining out of my system as I began swinging my legs out of sheer boredom, sitting in the long dreadful silence. _'I wish Yuffie was here. She'd be nice to talk to...WWYD, what would Yuffie do?'_ I thought before I got an idea and hopped off the table, deciding to break the silence. "Hey Riku?"

"Hmmm?" he said dreamily as he drove the ship.

"Can I drive the ship?" I asked leaning over his chair. His eyes widened as he woke up from his lazy daydream and almost did a double take.

"_You_ want to _drive_?" he asked, still not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Yeahhhhhh." I drag out.

"No." he replied quickly before turning back to the controls.

"What? Why not?" I whined, grabbing onto the back of his chair.

"I don't even let _Sora_ drive the Gummi Ship. What makes you think I'd let you drive?" he exclaimed, thinking I would probably crash the ship after driving it for two seconds-...actually, that's probably EXACTLY what he was thinking.

"Because I'm cute and adorable?" I smiled giving him my cute face. His eyes narrowed, raising his eyebrow in an 'Are you kidding me?' kind of look.

"No." he said firmly.

"Oh come on! Pleeeeeeeaaaase? I'm so booooooooored. And you always drive the ship. Don't you ever get tired?" I begged as Riku looked at me sceptically before letting out a sigh.

"Fine, you can drive." he said in a regretful strained voice.

"Yay! Thank you Riku~" I said hugging him, making his cheeks go a little pink.

"J-Just make sure you don't crash into anything!" he stuttered, trying to warn me.

"I won't. I've driven donuts in a parking lot with my monster of a Jeep before. How hard can it be?" I stated as I grabbed hold of the steering wheel.

* * *

><p>"Go right! Go right!Go Right!Go Right!Go Right!Go Right!GO RIGHT!" Riku began panically shouting as he tried to make me veer towards the right to avoid a large asteroid.<p>

"I am! I am! IamIamIamIamIamIamIamIamIamI AM!" I shouted back panically as I narrowly dodged it. "Stop yelling at me!"

"I'M NOT YELLING AT YOU! I'M YELLING NEXT TO YOU!" he (obviously) yelled back at me.

"SAME DIFFERENCE!" I cried, tears of fear forming at the sides of my eyes as the stress started to get to me. It was a very emotional time. As if to add tension, the PA system interrupted our squabble with a loud beep.

"WHAT?" we both shouted at the same time.

"Approaching Agrabah in T minus 60 seconds..." said the ship's automatic system. A world made up of an enormous arabian castle on the top and a blue tiger's head on the bottom grew closer as the ship shifted into cruise mode.

"Well, we better get ready to teleport," Riku sighed with relief, doing the usual routine for teleportation as I got up from the captain's chair. "And NO more driving for you!" he added.

"No, I agree with you. I am NOT doing THAT again!" I said, looking fearfully at the controls._ 'It's the driving academy all over again...'_

"Jeez, you're worse than Sora..." he said not entirely under his breath.

"I AM not! He actually _crashed_ the ship. I _nearly_ crashed the ship. There's a difference!" I huffed, turning angrily from Riku.

"That's not the- How do you EVEN _know_ that?" he asked before he lifted his hand. "...Never mind. Just leave the controls to me, okay?" he sighed in irritation.

"Okay..." I said quietly. _'Jeez, what is it about flying that strains people's relationships.'_ I thought as the anger slowly burned out of my system.

"Thank god, I'd thought we'd never get there! You two are making me motion sick. I thought I was going to lose my lunch back there when Alli started doing barrel rolls and loop-de-loops..." groaned a figure that popped out of a random storage box.

"YUFFIE?" we both shouted in surprise as the stow-away ninja grinned faintly at the two teens. "What the hell Yuffie! How'd you get in here?" shouted Riku.

"A ninja must always blend into their surroundings," she said knowingly, green still tainting her cheeks.

"Does Aerith know you're here?" asked Riku, as if one cue, a woman with a panicked face popped up on the windshield screen.

"Alli! Riku! I've looked everywhere for Yuffie and she's nowhere to be...found... YUFFIE!" said Aerith on the screen, her expression changing rapidly.

"She does now..." mumbled a regretful Yuffie.

"Young lady, where have you been? You get your butt back to Traverse town this INSTANT!" Aerith shouted.

"No Aerith! I'm not a child anymore! I am a Wutain warrior and I can fight on my own. It would be a disgrace to my people if I did not fight when others needed me. You, of all people, should know what I'm talking about." Yuffie stated proudly. Aerith sat back quietly as Yuffie's words hit her in full effect.

"If it helps any Aerith, Riku and I will be with her every step of the way, so there's no need to worry." I said before we were left in a long pause. _'Leon's right, I am growing too soft...'_ Aerith thought to herself before staring up at the trio from her monitor.

"Fine Yuffie, you can stay." Aerith sighed, breaking the silence.

"YAY!" Yuffie and I squealed as we both jumped up and down in circles.

"But this is only temporary." Aerith interjects, instantly killing our happiness. "Think of this as a way of proving yourself, Yuffie. If you can prove to me that you can handle being on your own, you can travel with Alli and Riku. If not, I will call Cid to fly out and haul your ass back to Traverse Town, you got that?" We all stood in silence, I more shocked than everyone, that Aerith uttered a cuss world. _'Damn, Cid must be getting to her.'_ I thought before Yuffie spoke up.

"Okay, I promise I'll be on my best behavior!" she smile innocently.

"Alright. Alli, Riku, I'm counting on you two to take care of her."

"You don't have to worry. She's in good hands." Riku says as Aerith smiles as she flashes off the screen._ 'Dear Gaia, I hope I haven't made a big mistake...'_ she thought as Alli and co sped towards their destination.

* * *

><p>Maleficent and Jafar were walking through the barren streets of Agrabah before one turned towards the other.<p>

"The keyhole?" Maleficent asked.

"The Heartless are searching for it now. I'm certain we'll find it soon enough. So that just leaves..." Jafar replied when a loud red bird squawked overhead.

"Jafar, I've looked everywhere for Jasmine. She's dissapeared like magic! The palace guards haven't even seen her yet," Iago said, landing on Jafar's shoulders.

"Hmph, the girl is more trouble than she's worth," spat Jafar rueingly, thinking of the pathetic princess.

"You _said_ you had things under control." glared Maleficent, Jafar stiffening at the tone of her voice before regaining his composure.

"Agrabah is full of holes for _rats_ to hide in." he said, emphasizing rats. "But why worry about Princess Jasmine? With her or without her, surely this world will be ours when we find the Keyhole."

"We need all seven princesses of heart to unleash the Mage of Darkness. Any fewer is useless." Maleficent replied cooly.

"Well, if the princess is that important, we'll find her just like we did before," Jafar ordered as 5 bandit heartless were summoned. "Find Princess Jasmine and bring her to me at once." The heartless then ran off, following Iago.

"Don't steep your heart in darkness too long. The heartless consume the careless, as I am sure you remember from last time." Maleficent warned.

"Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary." Jafar laughed as he continued walking away from Maleficent, both oblivious to a nearby girl hiding in a brown cloak.

* * *

><p>"So this is Agrabah?" I said looking around. "It's hotter than I expected. But then again, it is in the desert." I began humming "Arabian Nights" from the movie Aladdin. <strong>(AN: Alrighty, sing-along time! Come on, you know the words.)**

_Oh I come from a land,_

_from a faraway place,_

_where the caravan camels roam,_

_Where it's flat and immense,_

_and the heat is intense,_

_it's barbaric, but hey, it's home,_

_When the wind's in the east,_

_and the sun's in the west,_

_and the sand in glass is right,_

_come on down, stop on by,_

_hop a carpet and flight,_

_to another arabian night._

I began to stop humming and started singing.

_"Arabian Nights, like Arabian days,_

_More often than not,_

_are hotter than hot, in a lot of good ways._

(At this part, I even began belly dancing and swaying my hips)

_"Arabian nights, 'neath Arabian moons,_

_a fool of his guard, could fall and fall hard,_

_out there on the dunes."_

By the time I had concluded singing, I got very strange looks from Yuffie and Riku.

"Wow, wasn't expecting dinner and a show." said Riku, recovering from my randomness.

"Why? Did you like that?" Yuffie smirked, Riku giving her an appalled look as his face reddened.

"Be nice Yuffie," I laughed, jokingly punching Yuffie in the arm when a sudden crash caught my attention.

"Stop thief!" shouted a gruff voice, before a man wearing a purple vest and white pants bounded around a corner in front of us, his back to the wall.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" he mused quietly to himself.

"Aladdin?" I said in disbelief as a couple guards past where we were.

"Shhh!" He said, putting a hand on my mouth. "Yes, but how do you know my name?"

"Uhh...It's kinda hard not to know one of the most well known thieves of Agrabah." I said, putting my hands on my hips. "Isn't it a bit early to be causing trouble?"

"Trouble? No way! You're only in trouble if you get caught." he said before a man grabbed him.

"Gotcha!" said the guard.

"I'm in trouble!" Aladdin said, looking in fear.

"And this time-" the guard began before a blur of fur pushed the guard's hat over his eyes.

"And Que the crazy monkey." I said pointing at the squeaking monkey.

"Perfect timing, Abu, as usual." Aladdin said. "Come on, let's get outta here."

"Not this time!" said another guard Aladdin bumped into. All of us were soon surrounded by a row of guards.

"Ah Aladdin, so you have accomplices this time? How sad you need a whole gang just to steal a loaf a bread. But we have you now, street rat!" said the leader of the guards. Despite their cartoonic features, they looked quite terrifying from our end.

"Okay, we're caught with one of the most well known thieves in Agrabah and no amount of explanations can get us out of it, SO...we have two options: One, we pay for the bread Aladdin stole, Two, we run for our lives. I recken, we go with option one. Riku?" I said, finding myself near an edge of a sword._ 'Wow, isn't this scene familiar...'_ I thought bitterly.

"What the-? What happened to the cash I had before?" he said, going through his munny pouch. _'Hehehe... whoops.'_

"Uhh, Aladdin's not the only klepto here." I said nervously as we were forced to inch closer and closer together.

"_What?"_ Riku glared turning towards me.

"I kinda, sorta, maybe borrowed your munny yesterday when we went shopping." I said smally, putting my two index fingers together.

"WHAT! You stole munny out of my munny pouch?"

"We were short 20 bucks, it's not my fault-!" I exclaim.

"Okay, do you really want to get into this NOW? Or do you two have some sort of back-up plan that gets us away from the three stooges?" Yuffie interrupts as we all are now back-to-back.

"Nope, sorry." Riku responds.

"I've got nothin'..-No wait!...Nope, nothin'." I say before the guards begin to close in.

"Then, I reccommend we-" Aladdin said, jumping on top of a guard's head and running off. Hesitantly, we all gawked before we followed suit and took off after him.

"God Alli, why do you always get us in these situations?" Riku said running next to me.

"I don't know! I guess I have a natural talent for it?" I joke.

"Less talking, more running!" Yuffie breathed out, speeding ahead of us as we turned a corner, running through a more populated area of Agrabah.

* * *

><p>Jafar was in his quarters when Iago was running on a wheel that made sparks fly from the other. The sparks connected to a large orb that began to fill with smoke.<p>

"With all due respect, your rotteness, couldn't we wait for the Heartless to find the keyhole?" Iago manages to breathe out, running hard on the 'treadmill'.

"Save your breathe Iago! Faster!" Jafar ordered, placing a blue ring in between 2 snake mouths on a hourglass.

"Yes, oh mighty evil one." Iago pants, unknown if his voice was dripping in sarcasm or not, pushing himself to run faster than before.

"The Heartless are slower than they usually are, so I've decided to take matters into my own hands." Jafar said as a great spark flowed into the blue diamond. "Part sands of time, reveal to me the location of keyhole." He says as an image of a blue tiger head made of sand is shown. "Ah, the cave of wonders. Only a select few are actually able to enter it. Reveal me the one who can enter the cave." An image in the flowing sand reveals Alli, Riku, Yuffie, and Aladdin running through the streets of Agrabah, knocking over the occasional heartless. "WHAT! What is the keywielder and that _traitor_ doing in Agrabah? No wonder the Heartless were taking so long..." Jafar shouts before regaining his composure.

"You mean to tell me that they are the ones that can find the keyhole? But their a bunch of- AHHHHHHHH!" Iago shouts before letting go of the handle and flying into the machine.

"Apparently so...Hmm no matter. The Princess and the Keyhole soon will be ours, one way or another..." Jafar laughes manically.

* * *

><p>"Whew, I think we lost 'em." Yuffie says looking around the corner.<p>

"There they are!" a guard shouted.

"Crap!" I called out as we all took off running once more, Yuffie going through her inventory and pulls out what looks to be a small hand grenade.

"This outta hold 'em off!" Yuffie said as she threw a bunch of powder bombs. The guards coughed as their vision was clouded by fog."Quick! Over here!" Aladdin motioned. We all ducked between a corner and Yuffie put up a backround sheet. The guards ran off in other directions before we finally came out of hiding.

"Okay, THIS TIME, I think we're safe," Yuffie said, as we all tried to catch our breathe.

"Oh man, that was so insane!" I laugh, leaning over and clutching my sides.

"I know! You and all those hot coals? Hilarious!" Yuffie said, looking back on the comic moment.

"Dude, we've gotta try that again the next time we're trying to ditch the cops." I said, standing straight again.

"Definately." Yuffie agrees.

"What? No! You think that was fun?" questioned Riku.

"Oh come on, like you didn't have fun jumping the crate of apples and pushing all those barrels onto those guards or do you normally do that?" I asked.

"Well no, actually that was pretty funny." Riku said admittingly. "But I wouldn't exactly like to be chased by guards every day."

"Well, I do it and I get pretty good exercise out of it." Aladdin said, jumping in.

"Oh yeah... Oh, I'm sorry! We didn't have time for introductions before. I'm Alli, he's Riku, and that's Yuffie." I said stepping forward, pointing at the appropriate characters. "Everyone, this is Aladdin-" A brown monkey in a fez then popped out from under Aladdin's vest, chattering angrily. "-and that's Abu." I finished, Abu puffing out his chest proudly, grateful I didn't leave him out.

"S'up!" Yuffie waved while Riku just grunted when a scream pierced through their ears.

"Come on!" I called out as we ran towards the sound. A girl in a brown cloak was on the ground, surrounded by what looked to be a swarm of Heartless with swords and turbins. Riku and I charged in, flashing our weapons in our hands, as Yuffie and Aladdin follow behind.

"What are theses things?" Aladdin calls out, slicing one with an edged bandit sword.

"Heartless; they consume those with hearts in hopes of plunging worlds into eternal darkness..." Riku says, plunging his souleater into the center of one of the bandit heartless **(A/N: O.O Wow Riku, dark stuff...). **As 5 heartless went down, 5 more came in its place. I flung out my keyblade like a boomerang as it cut at the remaining heartless encircling us and returned to my hand, Yuffie jumping up into the air and flinging ninja stars into the turbins of the straggling heartless while throwing one from behind her over her shoulder into a body slam. Soon after the dust had settled, their numbers began to cease.

"You okay?" Aladdin asked, helping the girl up.

"Thank you, I'm fine." the girl said shakily, falling onto his chest. _'Ooooooooh, I detect a romantic moment.'_ I thought crossing my arms as I mentally laughed looking at the cute couple.

"Ummm I want to thank you for saving me from those monsters." the girl blushed, trying to regain composure.

"Nah, forget it." Aladdin shrugs off.

"Did we just become part of the backround?" Riku asked.

"Yep, I think so. Just go with it." I said, spying in on Aladdin and Jasmine's moment. ****(A/N: Oh come on, you know it's Jasmine. If you've ever seen the movie, you can just tell)****

"Hey, we helped too!" Yuffie cried out as I tried to shush her.

"Oh right...thanks." the girl spoke awkwardly._ 'Leave it to Yuffie to kill a perfectly good moment.'_ I sigh, mentally facepalming myself. "Oh I forgot to ask for my rescuers' names."

"It's okay. We didn't have time for introductions before. I'm Alli, he's Aladdin, she's Yuffie, and that's Riku." I said stepping forward, pointing at the appropriate characters.

"YOU! You kidnapped me before!" the girl said in horror, pointing at Riku, who had a look of pure guilt.

"What!" Aladdin said in alarm, protectively standing in front of girl with a sword.

"Wait! Riku's not bad like before, honest!" I said, putting my arms out in front of Riku. At first, he gave me a confused look. But then he began pushing one of my arms down as I shot him a frightened glance.

"No Alli, it's okay." Riku said reassuringly, doubt slowing erasing from my eyes at the tone of his voice as he walked towards Jasmine. "I was a pawn in Maleficent's plan and the darkness almost controlled me, and for that, I am truely sorry for what I did." Jasmine froze for a second and then smiled.

"It's okay, I forgive you. It could've happened to anyone," Jasmine said as Aladdin finally lowered and put away his sword, not quite sure what we were just talking about. "My name is...Jasmine." she said hesistantly, not wanting her title to be caught on. Gratefully, Riku got the hint.

"So Jasmine, how's your first time in the market place?" Aladdin asks, the moment beginning to pick up again.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well you do kinda stand out." Aladdin says as the girl smiles before choking on his last words. "I-I mean uh..."

"Come on, loverboy. You're losing ground here." I mutter.

"Hate to interrupt but we probably should get out of here. Where one group of Heartless disappears, there's bound to be another swarm to take its place." Riku speaks up anxiously, unknowingly saving Aladdin's hide.

"Actually, I know a place actually where we could hide." Aladdin said, grateful toward a confused Riku.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, watch your step..." Aladdin said cautiously as he helped Jasmine keep her balance by holding her hand while the rest of us had to make it up here on our own. <em>'No no, don't mind us other people! We're only walking on slick stone steps and depree IN THE DARK! No need to worry, we're<em> **fine**_!...Bet he's enjoying every second of that...'_ I thought bitterly as I ducked under a crawl space before I slipped and grabbed onto the nearest solid object. The person I grabbed onto seemed to stiffen since I grabbed onto their waist, but didn't seem to show any signs of falling over. I mumble out a "I'm sorry" as I try to regain my foot hold, attempting to stand back up, only for me to slip again, two arms catching me as my head knocked into their chest, my eyes looking up and meeting two shining pools of seafoam green** (A/N: I'll give you 1 guess on who that was...)**.

"You okay?" Riku asked concerned, still grabbing onto my arms to steady myself. _'Damn you, Aladdin. You jinxed me! Thank god Yuffie was ahead of us! I don't think I'd hear the end of it...'_

"Umm...Y-Yeah thanks..." I say in a mesmerized tone as the shadows and lights danced around his face, his silver hair shining like moonlight. _'Wow, he looks kinda...hot'_

"Here, hold onto my hand. I can 'see' in the dark so you won't trip or anything." he said, holding out his hand with the bandage on it. I, at a loss of words, took it with no arguements when electricity suddenly coursed through my body at his touch. I was shocked on how weird that his touch affected me so much, but I guess it was a good kind of weird as my hand remained cradled in his. We both continued walking, grateful for the cover of darkness as redness streaked through both our cheeks before we finally reaching a clearing, the last stragglers of the group.

"Jeez, what took you two so long?" Yuffie asked impatiently.

"I kept falling. It's hard to walk through the dark when you can't see anything." I mumbled, remembering to immediately let go of Riku's hand, the tingly feeling still remaining.

"So this is your home?" Jasmine asked, looking around. The walls were made of rock as various ripped rugs, pillows, curtains, and other odds-n'-ends were strewn out in the brambles of the apartment.

"Yeah it's not much, but it's got a great view." Aladdin said, pulling open a torn curtain, reveiling a large view of the palace.

"Wuah! You can see all of Agrabah from here!" Yuffie exclaimed in wonder, leaning out the window with her hand over her eyes.

"Yeah, you can even see the palace!" I said pointing out the large castle.

"Bet it would be great to live there. Have servants and vallets..." Aladdin said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, people telling you wear to go and how to dress..." Jasmine mumbled dryly.

"Heh, better than living here. Always having to scrape for food, ducking the guards..." Aladdin said pulling out a random apple.

"But you're not free to make your own choices."

"Sometimes you feel so-..."

"You're just-..."

"Trapped." they both answer in unision before looking at each other in shock.

"I am sensing a moment here. We should leave the two lovebirds alone." I said quietly in the backround, pushing Riku and Yuffie behind a pile of rugs as we crouch down and watch as Aladdin sits down next to Jasmine. "Ah young love..."

"What? Love? How can you tell?" Riku asks in surprise.

"Are you kidding me? It's so obvious! He is so into her! You can just tell by the way he looks at her, and vice versa." I said staring at him in wonder, gestering towards the young couple.

"It just goes to show ya how clueless men really are." Yuffie said peeking over a rolled up rug, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah no kidding." I mumbled briskly staring at the couple as a twinge of sadness hit my heart. _'Why am I sad?'_ I thought as I looked down as I put my hand to my chest, glancing and just realizing how close Riku and I were. I stared in awe of out muscular his arms and chest were beneath his black tank top and yellow and white vest as I watched his chest fall up and down as he breathed, unknowingly flexing out his stomach muscles **(A/N: O.O homina homina homina homina)**.

"What?" Riku asked, snapping me out of my trance as he stared at me.

"N-N-Nothing." I said quickly, turning back towards the duo. _'What is wrong with me today? I just can't seem to focus.'_

"Ooooohhhh! Here comes the best part!" Yuffie said as Aladdin moved closer to Jasmine as Abu had his back angrily turned.

"Got any popcorn?" I giggled as they began to stare into each others' eyes as Aladdin began to inch closer towards Jasmine when-

CRASH! A familiar black creature stampeded through the stairwell.

"DAMN IT MOTHER F***KING SON OF A BITCH! EVERY TIME!" Yuffie cried out, standing up in frustration, all of us not sure which we more shocked about: the sudden intruders or Yuffie's choice of language. Even the Heartless were giving her incredulous looks, if that were possible. "Uhhhh did I say that out loud?"

"Deary, language..." I scold her as I pat her on her shoulder. "I mean really now, you've been hanging around Cid too much..."

"But, getting back to more important matters..." I continue as I call forth my Roseblade and get into a fighting stance as Yuffie, Riku, and Aladdin followed suit and called out their respective weapons, Jasmine hiding behind Aladdin as the Heartless got over the initial shock of that which is Yuffie and began to surround us. Yuffie charged, taking out 4 Heartless with her large shuriken and taking out another 3 with a swift kick as she brought her right shin crashing into their backs, making them poof into black dust. As a Heartless jumped into the air and began to dive bomb, I blocked its attack as its feet met with the stem of my keyblade. I then flung it into the stone wall, knocking over overhanging depree as it poofed into a bunch of green healing balls. I quickly ran over and collected as many of the bouncing HP balls as I could, most likely needing them for future healing stuff, before a stray bandit heartless broke away from the group and attempted to attack me from behind, getting a taste of Riku's souleater before it could land a hit. I smile and nod in thanks before getting up and shoving the remaining energy orbs into my inventory, rushing over to help Aladdin. He kept striking the ground trying to get one of the Shadows as it crawled inanimatedly across the floor before a fat bandit heartless came over and knocked him into a large pile of clutter, slinging Jasmine over its shoulders and taking off out the window and onto on of the overhanging gurnies, the other heartless retreating and following suit.

"Princess!" I cried out as I ran over to the window, seeing the bandit heartless dashing through the streets and into the desert. "Quick, we've got to go after her!"

"Princess? She's the princess?" Aladdin said in awe.

"Yeah but not only that, she's a Princess of Heart, which the Heartless are after, so if we could skip the whole surprise revelation and go rescue her, that would be great!" I said quickly, anxious to hurry after the Heartless.

"Wait what? How do you know that!" Riku asked as Aladdin sat down and began to sulk.

"She's the princess...I must have sounded so stupid to her!" Aladdin groans in frustration, facepalming himself.

"Yeah, umm hi there! I know you're kinda bummed about not knowing she's the princess and I really am trying to be nice about this, but we kind of need to get going NOW, before the Heartless do something drastic!" I said, leaning down towards Aladdin and ignoring Riku's question.

"Yeah you're probably right. Let's go!" he said, jumping out the window and onto the streets. I yelped as I (stupidly) did the same as we ran towards the desert. After a couple minutes, we managed to catch up with them.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin called out as the Heartless turned to see us. One of them put two halves of a golden scarab beetle which flitted to life and zoomed off towards a dune which grew into a large tiger head. They then flung the princess into the mouth of the tiger as the heartless prepared to battle us. Right as we summoned our weapons, a loud voice stopped both parties.

"**Who disturbs my slumber?" **the cave's voice boomed.

"The Cave of Wonders..." I say in...well wonder. It _is_ a pretty wonderful cave.

"Ummm it is I, Aladdin." Aladdin stutters cautiously.

"And Alli, Riku, and Yuffie." I add as the tiger looks at us questioningly.

**"Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp and bring no harm towards the heart of this world."** The tiger concludes before opening its big mouth. We all move carefully towards the tiger's mouth before the group of heartless attempted to enter the cave, suddenly being shot down by the tiger's eyes. I stare back in awe but proceed down the stairs.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin cries as he sees the princess trying to stand on the stairs. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Aladdin, really." she says reassuringly as he helps her up. "What is this place?"

"The Cave of Wonders. Legend has it, a great treasure lies within it. And if my guess is correct, the keyhole must be somewhere inside." I said knowingly, since I have seen the Aladdin movie like 10 times.

"A keyhole?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes. If I lock it up, all the Heartless of this world will dissapear. It's my job to exterminate them." I smiled proudly.

"Well come on, let's go!" Aladdin urges as we continue down the long staircase.

* * *

><p>Jafar dismounts his horse as he turns to see Alli and co enter the cave.<p>

"I see the street rats have made their way into the cave...all according to the plan." he grins as the Heartless attempt to enter the cave. His brow furrows as the cave denies entrance to them, destroying them with a white flash of its eyes.

"Well that's just _great_! We have access to the cave and yet we don't have access to the cave. Look at me! I'm so ticked off that I'm molting! What do we do now? We've got a big problem here! A big prob-" Iago shouts angrily before Jafar grabs his beak to get him to shut up.

"Yes I know. I was hoping it wasn't going to come to this but I'm afraid I have no choice." Jafar sighs as he walks towards the mouth of the cave, his bronze snake staff in his hands.

* * *

><p>"Whoa..." we all say in awe. Mountain of gold piled high as if they were the ones holding up the ceiling instead of the colomns. Bits and pieces of gold coins, sapphire, and ruby jewels were strewn across the floor in varieties of treasure chests and smaller piles as we walked through the room.<p>

"Dude this is even better than the movie..." I comment offhandedly.

"What?" Riku asks.

"Nothing!" I add quickly before walking closer towards Aladdin and Jasmine. Riku looks at me with suspicion before a voice breaks his train of thought.

"A hand full of this would make me richer than the sulton..." Aladdin mused as Abu jumped of his shoulder, his eyes sparkling in glee.

"ABU! Don't. Touch. ANYTHING." Aladdin shouted. The monkey was inches away from touching a giant ruby as he lay frozen in midair before he angrily walked away from his prize.

"Aladdin, I would reccomend you keep a hold on Abu until we are out of the cave. We have to look for that Keyhole and I would prefer it if we weren't buried alive in the process." I said staring at the little fuzzball before noticing movement from behind me. I turn to look but nothing's there. I begin walking again before I hear another swishing sound and turn my head again, but still nothing is there. "Hey Riku, I think something's following us." I said, not taking my eyes from the corner as I tug on his vest. He turns and intensly gazes behind us before relaxing.

"Nothing's there, Alli. We're the only ones in this cave. I think the heat is getting to you. You must be hearing things." Riku waves off as he shifts back to walking with everyone. I huff as I angrily follow after him. _'I can't be hearing things. Heat doesn't affect your hearing...'_ I thought as a gust of wind hits my back. I spin around, keyblade in hand before quickly turning the other direction and swinging my keyblade, only greeting air. I sigh _'Maybe I'm just being paranoid...'_ I thought before finding myself in front of a blue and purple carpet. "HOLY CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" I shout in surprise as I lash out my keyblade, the carpet dashing off behind a pile of gold, gaining the attention of our group as Abu squeaks loudly over to Aladdin, making his head turn.

"Jeez Alli, what is it now-" Riku begins before seeing the moving carpet.

"A magic carpet..." Aladdin said as he gawked at the moving rug. "Come on, come on out. We're not gonna hurt ya." The looked cautiously over at Aladdin and then back at me, moving further behind the pile of gold

"Oh I'm sorry! I thought you were a Heartless. Please come out, I won't hurt you." I said making my weapon dissapear. The carpet carefully walked out on two of its tassels as it stumbled out in front of the group, holding what seemed to be Abu's fez hat. It dusted it off with one of its tassels before handing it to me, Abu squeaking in anger.

"Relax Abu, he's not gonna bite. Thanks." Aladdin says before I hand him Abu's hat. Abu steals it from Aladdin and shoves it on his head before shouting insulting gibberish monkey language at the rug, making it walk away with a defeated look.

"Hey wait a minute, don't go! Maybe you can help us." I cried out, trying to stop the carpet from slinking off.

"Abu, there's no need to be so rude." Aladdin said scolding the irritated simeon. "We're looking for a- what is it? A keyhole?" The carpet gave us a confused look before it bowed its head in defeat.

"You don't know where it is?" I asked as the carpet shook its head sadly. I sighed before pondering what we could do next when an idea went through my head. "How about the lamp? Do you know where that is?" The carpet nodded vigoriously.

"Why would we need to find a lamp?" Riku asked.

"Because the lamp can lead us to the keyhole." I said knowingly.

"How can it do that?"

"You'll find out soon enough." I smiled as the carpet moved to the front of the group, waving us over. We followed the carpet to a huge dark blue and grey room. A thin ray of light shone at the top of a rocky wall, surrounded by water and a row of stepping stones.

"Wait here. I'll go get it." Aladdin said as he jumped onto one of the rocks.

"Oh come on. You just wanna show off in front of your girlfriend." Yuffie said, making Aladdin almost fall over as Jasmine blushed.

"Yuffie shush! Don't embarrass him." I said as Aladdin made his way up the stairs. I eyed Abu as he stared at a nearby ruby. He made his way over to it before I went over and grabbed him by the tail. "Yuffie, you hold to Abu." I said plopping him in her arms. "The last thing we need is for him to be running off towards some jewel and touching it." Abu pouted slightly as Aladdin returning down the steps, a small bronze arabian lamp in his arms. _'Whew! Crisis averted.'_ I thought with relief as Aladdin examined it.

"This is supposed to lead us to the keyhole? It looks like such a beat up worthless piece of junk. I think something's written here but...it's hard to make out." Aladdin said as he rubbed the lamp. Suddenly, the lamp turned hot and began to shoot off red sparks as a large mass of blue smoke shot out of the spout.

**"ARRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!"** shouted a giant blue being before cracking its neck. "**Oi!** Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck! Hold on a second..." it said before pulling off its head and spinning it around before stuffing back on. "Wow! Man does it feel great to be outta there! Hello, great to be back ladies and gentlemen. Hi there! Where ya from, what's your name?" he asks, conjuring up a microphone from his tail.

"Uhhh Aladdin?" Aladdin says into the mic before the being pulls it away.

"Aladdin! Hello Aladdin, nice to have you on the show. May we call ya Al or Din, or how 'bout Laddie? Sounds like 'Here boy! ***whistles*** Come on Laddie!'"

"Umm Al's good..." Aladdin says as the being turns towards us.

"Hey Rugman! Haven't seen you in a few millenium. Gimme some tassel!" he said, high fiving the rug. "And what about these lovely young folk? Who are you?"

"Umm I'm Alli, she's Yuffie and Jasmine, and that's Riku and Abu." I said pointing at the correct people.

"Whoa, a full house tonight! Great to meet you ladies and gentlemen. I am Genie of the lamp, here to grant one of you charming young folk three wishes. Now who's the lucky SOB who rubbed the lamp?" Genie asked after his clones vigoriously shook our hands.

"That would be Aladdin." Riku said, pointing to Aladdin with his thumb.

"You're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm getting bigger. Look at me from the side, do I look different to you?" Genie stated.

"Wait...you're saying I'm your master?" Aladdin asks, trying to keep up with the fast talking Genie.

"That's right! He can be taught!" Genie shouts, shoving a diploma and graduation hat on Aladdin's head.

"Any wish?" Yuffie asked.

"Patience my dear ninja. Any three wishes and ixnay on wishing for more wishes. That's all you get, three. Unos, dos, tres. No substitutions, exchanges, or refunds. Then I make like a banana and split. And there are also a few provisos and a couple quid pro-quos."

"Like?" Riku asked.

"A Rule Number 1: I can't kill anybody. Bleh, so don't ask. A Rule Number 2: I can't make anybody fall in love with somebody else. A Rule Number 3: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture and I DON'T LIKE DOING IT! Other than that, you've got it!" Genie said, acting out his rules.

"Hmmm three wishes? And I want them to be good...Hey Genie, what would you wish for?" Aladdin pondered as Genie looked at him in surprise.

"Me?...Nobody's ever asked me that before...Well in my case...nah forget it..." Genie thought to himself.

"What?" Aladdin asked.

"No I can't I..."

"No come on, what is it?"

"Freedom."

"You're a prisoner?" Yuffie asked.

"Comes in the job description. **PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS,** itty bitty living space. It's always three wishes then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two." Genie sighed.

"Jeez that's awful..." Jasmine said simpathetically.

"Hey Genie, what if Aladdin uses his third wish to free you from the lamp?" I suggested.

"You'd do that? Really?" Genie says looking expectantly at Aladdin.

"Sure, why not. I don't have a lot to wish for anyways." Aladdin shrugs.

"Here's hopin'...alright, LET'S MAKE SOME MAGIC! So how about it? What will be for wish numberrrrrrrrrrrrrr one?" Genie asked, drum rolling.

"Well first, we need to find out where that keyhole is. Can you show us where it is?" Aladdin asks.

"Sure. No problem. Wish number one coming right up!" Genie says as he snaps his fingers, a blue spark flying down the hall and to the right. "Follow that trail of smoke and we can get the the keyhole. By now, it should be revealed."

"Thank you for pointing me in the right direction." said a sinister voice from behind us.

"Jafar!" Jasmine cried out in horror.

"Who's tall, dark, and ugly?" Genie whispered.

"He's the one who over threw my father and took over Agrabah." Jasmine spoke, her words seething as a bandit heartless grabbed her around the neck and dragged her over to him.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin cried out as he rushed over to her, only to be blocked by a group of Heartless.

"Setting your sights a little high, aren't you boy? Back to your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess anymore." Jafar ordered as Jasmine was brought to him.

"Genie, help Jasmine. Please!" Aladdin said as he rubbed his lamp.

"One wish left. You're making this really easy, you know..." Genie said, carrying Jasmine away from the clutches of the Heartless.

"Ha ha ha! So sorry, boy. I'm afraid your second wish has been denied." Jafar laughed as Yago flew back to him, the lamp caught in his talons.

"Huh-?" Aladdin said realizing the lamp wasn't in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Al." Genie said apoligetically, poofing into blue smoke as Jasmine fell into a tan pot that sprouted legs.

"And now, I bid you all farewell. Attack!" Jafar ordered the Heartless as he walked out of the treasure room and into the hallway, all of us taking out our weapons and charging into battle. Yuffie first started out as she began to crack the pot spiders with her shuriken, Aladdin attacking any heartless near her while Riku and I were playing a game of keep-away with a Large body heartless, taking turns distracting and hitting it on the back. As I was about to deliver the finishing blow, the Heartless turned around and thrashed its arms, knocking us back keeping us a good couple yards from it. Suddenly it jumped, creating a massive shockwave that made most of the existing party fall over. As I struggled to get up, the Heartless charged and rammed its belly into me, slamming me against a wall and knocking the wind out of me. I lay crumpled on the ground gasping for breath **(A/N: for those who have experienced having the wind knocked out of you, you know what I'm talking about)** as the Heartless came in for one last final attack, only to be blocked by Riku's souleater.

"You really are hopeless, aren't you?" he said as he pushed the Large body back and made it dissapear into a black mist. He extended his hand to me as I struggled to stand up. "You okay?"

"A...bit breathless...but...I'll be okay...in a couple...seconds..." I wheezed out, desperately trying to fill my lungs with air. "Let's go..."

* * *

><p>Jafar stood in a large gold room with large slate with a lock engraved on the stone, an unconscious Jasmine lying on the floor beside him. A woman adorned with 2 black horns and a shredded black and maroon flamed robes stood in front of the Keyhole as she conversed with the royal vizier.<p>

"That girl again?" Maleficent spoke in annoyance.

"She's more persistant than I expected. Her along with that _traitor_ of ours. And it seems that they've also picked up another new member. A girl dressed in ninja attire."

"Oh... I see." Maleficent said in a tone of familiarity.

"Why not explain the situation to that girl, Kurami? Doing so may actually prove useful to our-" Jafar began, cut off from the sounds of footsteps. Both of the disney villains turned towards the group as they walked to the center of the room. Riku's eyes seemed to widen in fear as his gaze fell upon the evil faerie.

"Maleficent!" I said in recgonition, turning instantly into anger as I saw Riku's face pale. "What are you doing here?" The witch said nothing, turning towards Riku with an innocent evil smile._ 'That bitch will pay! She did all of those horrible things to Riku!'_ I thought in anger as the witch fled into the shadows.

"Jafar, let Jasmine go!" Aladdin yelled._ 'Oh right, evil douchebag first, crazy she-witch later.'_

"Not a chance." Jafar said shaking his head. "You see, she's a princess- one of seven who are somehow the key to unlocking the Mage of Darkness."

"The Mage...of Darkness?" I asked confused. _'Okay, that's a new one. I thought the plot of the game was to open the _Realm_ of Darkness, not the _Mage_ of Darkness, speaking of which, what is the Mage of Darkness?'_

"But you fools won't live long enough to meet her." Jafar said, turning towards Genie, who hung limply in the air, as if invisible shackles held him down like a prisoner. "Now Genie, my second wish, I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

"Genie, no!" Aladdin retorts.

"Sorry Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice." Genie said sadly before a blue spark shot out of his finger, giving Jafar magic powers.

"Ladies and gentleman, a warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Jafar." Iago introduces as Jafar's appearance shifted. His turbin was more devil horn like, lines zig-zagging over the gem on his forehead as his shoulder pads arched out into two long spikes.

"Now, where were we? Ah yes, ridding the world of more street rats!" Jafar cried out as a beam of magic shot out of his staff, knocking Yuffie squarely in the chest into a mountain of gold.

"Yuffie!" I cried out as she fell unconscious amongst the bed of coins. "You bastard!" I ran up and tried to grab Jafar's snake staff before he knocked me over, Aladdin soon taking my place and stalling Jafar.

"Get the lamp!" Aladdin shouted as I scrambled up and ran over, snatching the lamp.

"Ah ha ha Keybearer, your time is up!" Jafar laughed as an hourglass began to form around me. Predicting Jafar's moves from the movie, I shot my glance over towards Riku.

"Quick Riku! Catch!" I shouted as I quickly threw the lamp towards him as I felt myself flip upside down and trapped inside a large hourglass, sand pouring onto my head in vast.

"Alli!" Riku cried out as he saw the sand pouring onto me. Riku's hands were stretched out as he tried to catch the lamp, only for Jafar to knock Aladdin into him, altering the path of the lamp as it clattered behind them. Riku rushed to get up and dash towards the lamp, only to be blocked by Jafar.

"And where do you think you're going,_ traitor_?" Jafar asked retorically. Riku began sparring with Jafar, his soul eater clashing with Jafar's snake staff as sand began to pile up to my knee high white socks.

"Well this is just _great_! I'm going to need a shower when I get back. Don't you people realize how hard it is to get sand out of your clothes?" I yelled angrily, Jafar ignoring my comment as Abu tried to make a break for the lamp while Jafar was distracted.

"Don't toy with me!" Jafar said as he pushed Riku off and shot a beam of magic at Abu, transforming him into a toy monkey with clapping symbols.

"Abu!" Aladdin cried out as Carpet tried to grab the lamp.

"Things are unraveling fast now!" Jafar yelled as Carpet began to literally unravel before he was a ball of string and tassels.

"Get the point?" Jafar laughed manically as Aladdin slid for the lamp, only for a row of swords to fall to the ground, barely missing his outstretched arm. "I'm just getting warmed up." Aladdin had managed to pick up a sword and run towards Jafar before he spit fire and turned the ring of swords into a ring of fire, trapping Aladdin in the flames while Riku dodge rolled.

"Oh _great_. Puns!" I droned sarcastically as I grabbed my keyblade and began to swing at the glass walls. "WHY. WON'T. YOU. BREAK. OPEN." I shouted in between blows as my blade bounced off of the walls. The sand was already up to my thighs and the air was starting to run thin. I started to cough, gasping for oxygen and choking back grains of sand that entered my lungs as I leaned over and pressed my hand against the glass. My vision began to blur before I saw a figure wack something a couple times against the glass before shattering the barrier. I rolled out onto the fallen sand on my side, gratefully not over the glass bits as I began to cough and sputter for breathe.

"Are you okay?" asked the figure. I blinked a couple times before I found myself staring up at Riku.

"A little sandy but in one piece." I chuckled before Riku helped me stand up and brush the sand off of me. "Where's Jafar and Aladdin?"

I was soon answered as Aladdin fought a towering black and red striped spitting cobra with hellfire eyes and a gold underbelly.

"WHOA!" I exclaimed as Jafar struck at Aladdin, somehow missing everytime despite his lightning-fast speed. "That is _one_ big snake."

Aladdin managed to swipe a bit at Jafar's head, sending him reeling back in pain. Riku and I joined the fight as we started to attack various parts of Jafar's coils, occasionally climbing onto the back of him and swiping at his head. He shook us off by shaking his coils and whipping us back with his tail.

"Rick 'em, Rack 'em, Rock 'em, Rake! Stick that sword into that snake!" Genie cheered, transforming into four blonde cheerleaders.

"You stay out of thisssssssss." Jafar hissed.

"Jafar, Jafar, he's our man. If he can't do it... GREAT!" Genie chanted dully, waving a small J flag. Aladdin ran towards the treasure pile before Jafar attacked, biting down on gold coins instead of Aladdin. Aladdin fell over, sending his sword spinning far away from him. He scrambled up and grabbed the sword, sliding onto the balcony as Jafar advanced onto the railing, disarming Aladdin once more. As Jafar was about to charge, a large silver shuriken whirred its way towards Jafar and forced itself into his scales with a 'wfft chnk". Jafar cried out in pain as a figure swiftly jumped and retrieved the shuriken, landing next to us.

"You didn't think I'd let you guys have all the fun now, did you?" smirked Yuffie, standing triumphantly as Jafar coiled in pain behind her.

"Yuffie! You're okay!" I said, hugging the tiny ninja.

"Hey, easy! Watch the head! I just got up from a near concussion." she warned as I apologetically let go. "Now, let's go kick some evil snake butt!"

All of us began attacking on turn, trying to confuse Jafar as we encircled him. Riku and Aladdin swiped their swords at his sides to distract him while Yuffie chucked ninja stars, shurikens, and smoke bombs at him while I fired off random Blizzard and Thunder attacks at him before I joined Riku and Aladdin, since I was running out of ethers and Yuffie was the best shot at long distances, since we were mostly close combat melee fighters. She landed 5 ninja stars at his face and a shuriken in his back before I ran up this coils and struck him square on the head. He fell over, seemingly unconscious. All of us encircle him, me poking him in the eye to check if he was alive. Suddenly, his snake eyes pop open, making all of us jump back.

"Infidels!" Jafar screeched as he lashed out at the nearest person and wrapped his coils around Riku, trying to squeeze the life out him like an anaconda trapping a small rabbit, pinning his arms and his souleater. "You thought you could beat the most powerful being on Earth?"

"Let **go** of him!" I shouted angrily, getting nowhere as I blindly cut at his coils.

"Pathetic girl. Why save a traitor like him?" Jafar laughed as Riku's face began to turn a pinkish purple from lack of oxygen.

"He's NOT a traitor! He was never on your side!" I spat at him, striking swift and hard on top of his black cobra head as my eyes burning with fury, sending him tasting dirt. Jafar's grip lessened as I tried to pull Riku out of his snakey clutches.

"Let me go... He'll get you too..." Riku pleaded with the little bit of air he had left as Jafar began to recover from the attack.

"NO! I'm not leaving you behind! I AM **NOT** LOSING SOMEONE ELSE AGAIN!" I shouted as I finally pulled him out of Jafar's grasp, both of us falling over and him landing on my stomach. We had a moment for about five seconds before Jafar whipped back around us, making us scramble to our feet.

"You will pay for that, you weak impudent child!" Jafar growled (if a snake could growl).

"Well I dunno, you're the one that seems pretty weak to me..." I said off-handedly, crossing my arms as I turned away from him.

_"..._**What**?" Jafar said, stopping in his tracks.

"Well, seeing how the genie gave you your power, doesn't that kinda make you the weaker one?" I said, looking over my shoulder with one eye open.

"Do you have a death wish, _girl_?" Jafar hissed eerily as he created a wall of spiraling coils around me.

"No but I call 'em as I see 'em. Face it, Jafar. You're still just second best." I smirked as the large cobra's expression changed.

"You're right. His power does exceed my own...but not for long." he said before coiling around Genie.

"She's obviously crazy, a little punch drunk. One too many hits from a snake." Genie began to babble nervously.

"Slave! I make my third wish. I wish you to make me an all-powerful genie!" Jafar ordered.

"Alright...Your wish is my command...wait-a-go Alli..."Genie sighed as he reluctantly shot a beam of magic towards Jafar, morphing his snake form into a gargantuan red genie.

"Yesssssss, YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! The power! The universe is mine to command, to control!" Jafar said as he began to perform impossible feats of magic that made the floor collaspe and reveal a deep pit with falls of lava, while lowering to a room further down in the cave that had waterfalls of lava.

"God, power-hungry, much?" Yuffie said as we all regrouped together and looked down into the pit.

"Now that Jafar is a genie, it will be even harder to take him down." Riku stated.

"But now that he is a genie, all we have to do is get his lamp and he'll be trapped."

"Think we should jump down there?"

"Why not? It's only a 50 foot jump. We'll survive." I said sarcastically before the floor beneath us suddenly crumbled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" we all cried out as we fell perilously towards the ground. _'Oh god, it's Deep Jungle ALL OVER again!'_ I thought before I remembered a spell for situations like this and took out my keyblade.

"AERO!" I shouted at the ground before large gusts of air swirled around the party members and slowed down our fall, setting us tentivaly on the ground.

"Man, that was close!" Aladdin sighed with relief.

"I know. A couple seconds later and we would have been pancakes." I said thinking of the horror of an Alli pancake on easy.

"Whew, is it hot in here or is it just me?" I asked half-joking before Jafar shot out of the lava.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU CANNOT WIN!" Jafar cackled.

"Yoh boy..." I said, staring up at the scarlet genie with his arms crossed. "Quick find the lamp!"

We all began to scan the area for the lamp but it was a bit more difficult since Jafar kept hurling giant lava rocks at us and the panels kept moving up and down. Then, I heard flapping overhead.

"The bird's got it!" I shouted at the others as I tried to shoot him down with my thunder attacks. Yuffie began hurling ninja star bombs at him while Riku dashed extreme speed jumps and attacked. Iago fell on a nearby pedestal as Aladdin tried to reach for the lamp, only for Jafar to knock his balance of as he threw a fire ball at the colomn.

"Crap!" I shouted as I jumped and climbed onto the colomn, trying to reach for the lamp. As if fate was toying with me today, the panel moved, making the lamp fall onto to a further away panel below, me dangling by my fingers before I jumped and landed on my feet, spraining my right ankle and falling onto my knee from the straint.

"So even in alternate worlds, I have limitations." I flinched, thinking outloud as Riku ran towards me.

"No I'm fine! Get the lamp!" I shouted at him, making Riku do a reluctant double take before Jafar hurled another fireball at us. Using whatever strength I had left, I ran in front of him and used Guard to block the attack. The rock hit my blade with enough force to send it splitting in two but instead it just vibrated. "Go! I'll hold him off! GO!" I began firing off rounds of Blizzard before Jafar knocked me back down. I could feel my ankle throb in agony as Jafar laughed sinisterly.

"It's over." he laughed before lifting one last final rock.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." Riku retorted, holding up a black lamp as Jafar's eyes widened.

"No! NOOOOOOOO!" he shouted as he spiraled downwards into the lamp, pulling Iago with him.

* * *

><p>Princess Jasmine had finally woke up as the battle ended. She looked down into the deep pit of lava, secretly cheering them on from up there. "Good! They beat him!" she said thinking out loud before something moved behind her. "Who's there?" she asked as she turned abruptly, crying out in surprise as someone brought a sack over her head and dashed out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Phenominal cosmic powers...itty-bitty living space." Yuffie smiled, hearing Iago and Jafar squabble about something about a foot in someone's face as Riku chucked the lamp into a pile of gold coins. The aura in the area seemed to lighten, without Jafar's dark energy, as Riku helped me to my feet.<p>

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah but I think my ankle's busted so I can't stand very well." I said wincing at the pain as I leaned on his shoulder, hopping awkwardly. "So how do we get out of this pit?" Suddenly, a blue blur flew down towards us, carrying something very chatty.

"Carpet! Abu! You're both okay!" Aladdin cried out as Abu jumped and clinged to his shoulders in an excited monkey hug, revealing him to be holding a small gold lamp. "And you've got Genie's lamp!"

"Guess that answers your question. Let's go!" Yuffie said as we all (miraculously) piled onto the magic carpet, raising us back onto the platform.

"Jasmine? Jasmine? !" Aladdin cried out, desperately searching for the princess. But she was nowhere to be found._ 'It's happening again...the seven princesses of Heart are being summoned.'_ Riku thought as I turned to see a keyhole shaped on the wall nearby. I lifted my keyblade towards the lock as a white beam shot out and made the keyhole flash white before it locked with a 'chunk' and evaporated. Suddenly the walls began shake as bits and pieces of rumble began to fall.

"Quick, we need to get out of here! The cave is collasping!" I shouted as we all hauled ass and got back on carpet.

"JASMINE!" Aladdin cried out as carpet sped past pillars of fire and debree before zooming out of the Cave of Wonders.

* * *

><p>"So Jasmine is no longer in Agrabah? Then we need to go find her!" Aladdin stated.<p>

"I'm sorry but we can't take you with us." I mumbled sadly as I stared at Aladdin's forelorn expression.

"Wh-Why not?" he asked incredulously.

"It's just...where we're going, you won't be able to help her." I said turning towards Riku. "Right?"

"I'm afraid so. It seems the Villian Council are gathering the princesses of Heart once more. For whatever reason, I don't know but we will get Jasmine back." he stated.

"Uh, Earth to Al? Hello? You still have one wish left. Just say the word and you can get Jasmine back." Genie said, slapping him on the back.

"I...I wish-" Aladdin began as Genie straightened out his sleeves. "-for your freedom Genie." Suddenly, flashes of blue magic began to swirl around Genie, giving him blue legs and breaking off his manacles. Genie stared at his wrists before he looked at Aladdin.

"A deal's a deal, Genie. You're free and you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master." he said before looking over at us. "But if you can, could you help them find Jasmine?"

"Sorry Al. I'm done taking orders from others." Genie said with his back turned as Aladdin began to look crest-fallen. "But... A favor, now that's entirely different. I guess I could give that a try. After all, we're pals, right Al?"

"Genie...thanks." Aladdin smiled.

"Just leave it to me!"Genie said, handing me a golden lamp. "Here's my old lamp. If I'm in the area, just gimme a shout and I'll come runnin'."

"Thanks. Will do. See ya, Genie!" I said after Genie bid us all goodbye and ran off. "Well, I guess we better get going too. Don't worry Aladdin! Jasmine will be back before you know it."

"I sure hope so. Take care Alli." Aladdin called out.

"You too, Al!" I called out as we went out through the streets of Agrabah.

"Well I think that's enough adventure for one day. What do you guys say to some 'dinner'?" Yuffie winked, putting her arms behind her head.

"Oh _yeah_. Dinner sounds good right now. You hungry Riku?" I smiled glancing over at him.

"A little bit." he said after he stomach growled. I laughed before flinching after I put weight on my ankle. "Does it still hurt?"

"A little bit." I repeated, wincing in pain as I failed miserably on walking on it.

"That's it. Come 'ere." he said before lifting me up and carrying me bridal style.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I stuttered blushing as he held me in his strong arms. _'Wow he's strong...'_ I thought dreamily.

"Helping you get back. We don't need your ankle anymore injured than it already is." he blushed, looking any direction away from me and Yuffie. "Hey! It's either this or a fireman's carry, and I doubt you want to leave like that."

"Whatever you say, lover boy." Yuffie said, laughing insane laughter before taking off towards the ship, Riku running angrily behind her.

* * *

><p>"Heh! That smarmy vizier could'da had 'em-" sighed Hades before turning towards another figure. "-if <em>someone<em> would've stuck around to give him a hand."

"Hey, I did my part. I got the princess, didn't I? Besides, I find no point in helping a bunch of _disney_ villians." Kurami fired back at Hades, crossing her arms at his angry glare.

"Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred and greed. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercley..." Maleficent sighed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay? By the way kid, have we got something special for you." Hades said.

"Huh?"

"We had a deal, yes? You help us, train to be a sorceress, and we grant you your wish." Maleficent said as an image of Kurami's world appeared, along with her mom.

"Mom!" she cried out.

"Go! Your vessel awaits you." Maleficent said as another figure stepped forward.

"Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage."

"Why are you all doing this? What's the catch?" Kurami asked suspiciously.

"Catch? What catch? You're like a daughter to me. I only want you to be happy." Maleficent said in fake loving voice.

"I seriously doubt it." Kurami said, swatting away Maleficent's hand. "Fine, I'll play along. Whatever the hell will get me out of here fastest, the better." she sighed in irratation as she walked towards Captain Hook.

"Just remember, Kurami. _I_ kept _my_ end of the bargain." Maleficent spoke cooly, grinning a malevolent grin when Kurami's back was turned, her eyes glowing an eerie green.

* * *

><p><strong>AND DONE! WOW, that was a LONNNG chapter. Over 12000 words, holy crap! And man, Maleficent is creeping me out...remember her in the movie, in the fireplace? She <em>still<em> gives me nightmares, and my sister isn't too fond of her either. And yet, she is one of my all-time favorite disney villians. Ironic, isn't it? Things are getting interesting between Riku and Alli, Yuffie has just joined their party, and Kurami is following Riku's path of darkness...or is she? Who is this mysterious Mage of Darkness? Find out next time!**


	9. Author Update

**AUTHOR UPDATE:**

**Hey everyone. Snowcloud8 here. And I've got some news for you. Now it's not particularly BAD news, per say, but it's not super fantastical good news.**

**I KNOW I didn't want this to happen, ESPECIALLY to do this by author alert created chapter (I've been there, hoping for a new chapter, but getting THIS evil thing) but here it goes: I'm rewriting The Girl and the Keyblade.**

**Now don't get me wrong. The basic plot I had before is still in effect. Most of the storyline will be there. But my execution of the whole thing was all wrong. I wasn't a very experienced writer when I started this, and I slowly started hating my own creation, even though it has the potential to be more. Basically, I followed the old story line of KH, created a Mary Sue, and wrote myself into a hole that I desperately wanted to get out of.**

**The basic character development is going along very lovely, finally coming out of a stump I've had for YEARS (college really does do wonders...), and the storyline is so beautiful, I almost want to cry. You lot will definitely NOT be disappointed for me in doing this.**

**Now, by the time you see the next update of this story, I PROMISE YOU, I will have TWO CHAPTERS out, not just one. One will be to replace this one author update effectively, so you will NEVER have to see this message again. The next will be the following chapter to alert you all of its completeness.**

***Also, I apologize for getting your hopes up for creating a separate prologue chapter of something you have already seen. At least it reminds you that this story is still alive.**


End file.
